Asquerosa Realidad
by AgusCooper
Summary: La confianza en la pareja es la base de toda relación, en el momento en que te dejas guiar por tus amigos y olvidas que tu pareja es mas importante el resultado puede ser desastroso.
1. prólogo

El automóvil perdió velocidad.

-Creo que es aquí- Dijo el hombre.

Detuvo el auto en frente de la puerta de aquel local. El viento sopló con fuerza obligándolo a él y a su acompañante abrocharse rápidamente el abrigo. El día era gris y nublado al igual que el corazón del joven.

Caminaron unos pasos y se detuvieron en la puerta, sin valor a entrar.

\- Vamos debes hacerlo, entra- Le dijo su acompañante.

-Lo se- Respondió Sheldon. -Pero me da pánico con lo que me pueda encontrar, por qué todo será el resultado de mis acciones.

-Entiendo bien lo que sientes, pero debes afrontar la realidad. Todos nuestros actos tienen sus consecuencias y estas son las tuyas; afróntalas como el hombre que eres.

-Lo se Leonard, pero hubiese preferido mil veces no encontrarla en estas circunstancias.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, no había mas que decir y las palabras sobraban.

Sheldon respiró hondo y se adentro al interior del local.

El sitio era oscuro, la poca luz que había en su interior se concentraba en la barra. Alrededor de esta habían muchos sofás con una mesita adornada únicamente con una vela. No se veía a las personas con claridad, pero si unas sombras moviéndose a un compás que Sheldon temía profundamente. No quiso mirar mucho por temor a ver algún rostro conocido y fue directo a la barra.

-Disculpe Señorita- Dijo Sheldon a la camarera.

-Hola guapo. ¿No crees que eres demasiado joven para un lugar como este?- Le contestó la mujer medio burlona al ver a Sheldon. -¡Creo que los chicos buenos deben irse a casa temprano! En cambio no me importaría pasar un buen rato con tu amigo- Dijo refiriéndose a Leonard.

-No es tan joven como aparenta- Dijo secamente Leonard. -tiene 27 años, edad suficiente para ser atendido por una de tus chicas.

-Vaya, no lo hubiera adivinado nunca- Se sorprende la mujer. -¿Dime muchacho, deseas alguna compañía en especial?- Le pregunta encendiéndo un cigarrillo. -¿Como las prefieres? Altas, bajas, morenas, rubias, delgaditas, con curvas, mucho pecho, poco...

Aquella mujer hablaba y hablaba. Sheldon la miraba atentamente, pero era incapaz de procesar la información que le estaba dando. Mas que hablarle de mujeres, parecía que le estaba nombrando una lista de supermercado. De nuevo el pánico inundó sus sentidos incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

-La chica que quiero para mi amigo se llama Shally- Leonard Interrumpió a la mujer. -Escuche que es bajita y castaña, además de ser muy buena y complaciente con todos sus clientes.

-Y escuchaste bien, querido...

-Mi nombre dudo que sea de alguna importancia en este momento. Si esa chica esta aquí, desearía que fuera con el chico.

-¡Esta bien, hombretón!- Exclamó la mujer riéndose. -Voy a ver si esta libre en este momento.

Leonard y Sheldon se quedaron solos. Nuevamente no se dijeron nada, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Cada uno, a su manera sentía culpa en su interior por semejante desenlace. Las cosas no debieron salir así; una fiesta jamás debió acabar en eso.

Nuevamente imágenes de aquel horrible día aparecían a la mente de Sheldon. Jamás se borraría la imagen del rostro desencajado de ella, sacudiendo con fuerza su cabeza para intentar eliminar dichos pensamientos tormentosos, regresó a la realidad y se dirigió hacia su amigo.

-Gracias, Leonard.

-De nuevo con eso- Dice molesto. -No debes agradecerme nada, soy yo el causante de todo esto, no lo olvides.

-Te equivocas, pero de todas formas, déjame darte las gracias, en estos 4 años has estado siempre a mi lado. Sin tu apoyo no hubiese sido capaz de continuar esta búsqueda.

Leonard no contestó, simplemente se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, hasta que la camarera regresó.

-Muy bien muchacho. Shally esta disponible para ti, supongo que conoces la tarifa.

-El dinero no es problema- Dijo Leonard. -Yo pagaré.

-Muy bien, pero Shally hoy no atiende tríos, no esta de humor- Contesta maliciosamente

-¡No habrá ningún trío!- Exclama el enano comenzando a perder la calma. -Dígale al chico donde debe ir.

-Muy bien, pasa por ese pasillo y sube las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, puerta 306- Le dice a Sheldon guiñándole un ojo. -¡Que lo pases bien!

Sheldon no dijo nada, simplemente miró por última vez a Leonard y se dirigió en dirección hacia el pasillo que le conduciría, por fin, al final de una pesadilla que había sufrido por los últimos 4 años de su vida.

El pasillo era oscuro, pero no mas que las escaleras. Con el corazón en un puño por fin subió a la tercera planta y de nuevo se encontraba con otra puerta que cruzar. Pero en esta esperaba encontrar el final de una pesadilla, y con un poco se suerte, el perdón que tanto anhelaba.

El chirrido del pomo de la perta indicaba que esta había sido abierta numerosas veces anteriores a él. A medida que abría la luz del interior se hacia paso.

Sus ojos vieron una enorme cama, con sabanas de seda. Una bonita alfombra de color rosa, a juego con la cama. Las paredes eran de un blanco impoluto, y al fondo de la habitación, había un lavamanos con único adorno la figura de una mujer de espaldas.

Llevaba un camisón semitransparente rojo, con ropa interior del mismo color, que resaltaba su cabellera castaña clara.

Aquella imagen fue la mas hermosa que en años había podido ver, un sentimiento de felicidad recorrió todo su ser al reconocer a la perfección aquella maravillosa figura. Juntando todo el valor que pudo, cerró lentamente la puerta y de sus labios surgió, como si de un susurro se tratara.

-Amy...

 **Continurá...**


	2. Culpabilidad

-Amy...

Fue el único sonido que se escuchó en la habitación. Esa mujer, que todavía permanecía de espaldas, se puso rígida al instante.

Amy, hace cuanto tiempo que no la llamaban de esa manera, 4 largos años.

Desde aquella noche, en la que huyó , dejó de ser Amy Farrah Fowler para pasar a ser Emma, Siri y otros tantos nombres hasta ser llamada Shally, en la actualidad. Pero no solo fue ese nombre lo que hizo que se estremeciera, fue la voz que lo dijo, esa voz que jamás pudo olvidar, por mas que le rogara a todos las deidades en las que no creía.

Aquella voz pertenecía a quien un día le ofreció una vida llena de felicidad y de amor para luego arrebatárselo todo.

-Ya nadie me llama de esa manera- Dijo ella calmadamente. -pero querido, tu puedes llamarme como quieras.

Sheldon permanecía de pie mirándola fijamente, observando cada mínimo detalle de ella. En cuanto la escucho hablar cualquier mínima duda que hubiese tenido desapareció por completo.

Era ella, sin duda, pero aquellas palabras fueron como si mil cuchillos se clavasen en su corazón, tan hirientes que hubiese preferido la muerte ha tener que afrontar esa situación. Pero la realidad era que ya se encontraba en esa habitación, la realidad era que la tenia en frente, la realidad era que ella era una prostituta, la asquerosa realidad era que ella se encontraba en aquella situación por su culpa y él debía salvarla.

Observó como ella se fue girando lentamente, como si se tratara de un ángel. Sus miradas se cruzaron, en la de él se veía culpabilidad, en la de ella odio.

El silencio inundó de nuevo la habitación por segundos que parecieron horas y por un instante, solo uno, ambos retrocedieron 9 años atrás, cuando tenían 26 años y la amistad y la inocencia predominaban sobre ellos.

-¿Y bien Sheldon, quieres recordar viejos tiempos?- Dijo caminando lentamente hacia él, moviendo sus caderas como una leona a punto de derribar a su presa. -No temas- rió. -no voy a comerte, si no quieres...

-Amy, yo...- No pudo decir nada más por qué ella selló sus labios con un beso profundo y húmedo.

Sheldon sabia que eso no debía ocurrir, era necesario hablar, sacarla de aquel lugar, explicarle que todo fue una asquerosa trampa que les prepararon para separarlos, pero él ante todo era un hombre. Un hombre que durante los últimos 4 años había anhelado aquellos labios que en su momento le robaron su primer beso; aquel cuerpo que lo había echo perder la cabeza por el amor y el deseo.

Ese rostro que le arrebató un pedazo de su ser en el primer momento que lo vio. Y aquella mujer que lo acompañó en el camino de su adolescencia a la madurez y lo convirtió en un hombre.

Pero a pesar de saber todo eso se dejó llevar, sacó de su mente todas las imágenes que él mismo se había creado de ella con miles de hombres diferentes, soportando todo tipo de humillaciones y atrocidades. Se dijo a si mismo que le haría el amor, de esa manera le recordaría lo que él sentía por ella. Era la única manera de poder expresar aquellos sentimientos que con palabras era imposible de decir pues jamás abarcarían la magnitud de su amor.

-Relájate- Le susurró al oído al notar lo tenso que estaba absorto en sus últimos pensamientos. -No sé que esperar, pero podemos descubrirlo juntos.

 _"Pero podemos descubrirlo juntos"_

Aquella frase se clavo como fuego ardiendo en la mente de Sheldon, esas mismas palabras él mismo se las dijo la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Ella estaba nerviosa y Sheldon estuvo en todo momento pendiente de ella hasta que en su corazón no hubo lugar al miedo o la duda, si al amor y el deseo.

Ahora los papeles se habían cambiado, ella era la que rebosaba seguridad por todos los poros de su piel, una seguridad que delataba su larga experiencia. Y aquello inundó su corazón en una profunda tristeza.

En cuando quiso darse cuenta Amy le había quitado su chaqueta rompeviento y sus camisetas. Ahora lo único que llevaba puesto era los pantalones, sin dejar de besar todo su cuello y torso, Amy bajo lentamente hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón del pantalón. Lo desabrochó y este cayó al suelo, su excitación era evidente y ella sonrió para si misma. Todavía recordaba cada uno de sus puntos débiles, sabia como excitarlo, sabia donde tocar y como acariciar.

-Siénteme Sheldon y déjate llevar- Fue lo que dijo antes de introducir su miembro en su boca provocando una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de él.

El físico perdió la conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor por unos instantes, sumergido en las olas de placer que su amada lo llevaba. Abrió los ojos y miro hacia donde minutos antes ella se encontraba; vio que había un espejo y descubrió sus cuerpos reflejados en este rebelándole la imagen mas erótica que hubiese imaginado.

Llegado ese punto, los últimos 4 años de su vida desaparecieron y dejándose llevar la alzó sin ningún problema para llevarla a la cama. Terminó de desvestirse y se tumbó sobre ella besándola con pasión. Sus manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, queriéndose asegurar que nada hubiese cambiado, pero no era asi. Aquel cuerpo había cambiado, ya no era una jovencita, ahora tenia cuerpo de mujer, y sus curvas mas marcadas lo delataban.

En su mente recordaba el sabor de su piel y deseaba probarlo de nuevo. Sin pensarlo más, con un leve movimiento le sacó el camisón y la despojó del sujetador liberando dos preciosos senos ligeramente mayores de lo que recordaba pero con sus pezones aún sonrosados, tal y como a él le gustaban.

Ambiento de ella, recorrió su lengua a traves de la piel de estos torturándola con inmensas olas de placer, sin decidirse por cual de ellos iba a saciarse. Cuando por fin se decidió, devoró aquel pecho como si de un lobo se tratara. Una inmensa felicidad lo inundó al descubrir que su sabor no había cambiado lo mas mínimo.

Pero aquello solo lo incitó a querer probar mas de ella.

Bajó lentamente sin dejar de besar y lamer cada porción de piel que se le presentaba, hasta que llegó a aquel diminuto orificio que se llama ombligo, el cual era un precioso adorno en aquel terso, fino y perfecto abdomen.

Deleitándose en este, y disfrutando de los gemidos de ella, terminó por sacar la última prenda que impedía su cometido. Cuando la dejo totalmente desnuda se incorporó levemente para poder observar el cuerpo de la única mujer que le ha robado el corazón. Si la imagen que recordaba de ella era la de una princesa, ahora tenia ante sus ojos a una verdadera diosa. Una mujer adulta, hermosa, atractiva, sexy. Con un cuerpo que parecía estar diseñado especialmente para él, por que cada curva se adaptaba a la perfección a su propio cuerpo.

Podía sentir la excitación de ella, su intimidad estaba húmeda y caliente, incitándolo a probar más. La respiración de Amy aumentó por momentos, su excitación era incalculable. Él era el único hombre que había logrado que gritara de placer, pero claro estaba que jamás se lo diría, pero eso sería en otro momento. De modo que se dejo llevar por los placeres mas carnales que le ofrecía.

A punto de estallar hizo parar a Sheldon y se puso sobre él. Sus ojos no dejaron el contacto visual en ningún momento y sujetando el miembro de él se lo introdujo lentamente, haciendo que el momento de aquella unión fuese lo mas duradera e intensa posible.

Sintiéndolo de nuevo dentro de ella, un sentimiento de paz, ya olvidado y que jamás pensó en que volvería a sentir, se adueñó de ella, haciendo que una pequeña esperaza inundase su corazón deseando que el hombre que ella amó un día la salvase de su tórrida vida. Lentamente comenzó su ya sabido movimiento de cadera, para ella este ritual era simple rutina, pero esta ocasión era diferente.

No tenia que fingir, no tenía que obligarse a sentir, todo lo que hacia o sentía era producto de lo que aquel hombre representaba para ella. A medida que sus movimientos se intensificaban y el placer la consumía de adentro hacia fuera, se daba cuenta que jamás podría volver a ser feliz.

Sheldon no la podría salvar en esta ocasión, se había convertido en una pecadora, en una persona de los bajos fondos de la sociedad, había renunciado a su nombre, familia, amigos, amor. A todo por no querer aceptar una realidad, por ser cobarde.

Jamás podría volver a ser aquella mujer que dedicaba su vida a la ciencia porque ella misma se había dejado sucumbir por la oscuridad. Traicioneras lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, pero fueron frenadas por la mano de Sheldon, que la miraba con amor. No con lastima, pena o incluso asco, si no con amor dulce y verdadero. Aquello la hico sentirse mas miserable todavía, pero aquel orgullo mal entendido que destacaba tanto de su carácter fue más fuerte que ella.

Agarrando con fuerza la mano de Sheldon continuó con aquella danza, obligándose a olvidar por unos segundos y dejándose sentir ,solo por una vez, lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Ambos estaban llegando a lo más alto, Sheldon conocía perfectamente el cuerpo de aquella mujer, sabía cuando iba a alcanzar el orgasmo y le encantaba llegar con ella. La mera idea de explotar en el clímax los dos juntos era una idea que lo excitaba más, si eso era posible.

La amaba y no deseaba dejarla insatisfecha, para él, hacer el amor representaba el camino que se les presentaba a ambos y la culminación de este, el final de dicho camino al que ambos llegaban como un solo ser. Pues eso era lo que eran, dos personas que habían nacido para formar un todo y él estaba dispuesto a que eso ocurriese por muy difícil que pudiese ser. Logría que estén juntos de nuevo.

Los gemidos de ella cada vez eran más fuertes, y sin ser conciente de ello, entre uno y otro nombraba su nombre cada vez mas fuerte, con mas desesperación. Él agarró sus caderas guiando el ritmo mas fuerte, mas rápido, mas profundo. En pocos segundos ambos llegaron al clímax sustituyendo su última expiración por el nombre del otro.

Ambos desnudos, sudados, recostados uno sobre el otro, se niegan a pensar. Solo se limitan a sentir la presencia del otro. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento se haga eterno, pero saben que no es asi. Sheldon tiene que hablar, tiene que llevársela, salvarla de esta horrible vida, pero al sentir como las lagrimas de ella recorren su torso desnudo el corazón se le parte en mil pedazos.

-Mi amor, no llores, estoy aquí- Es lo único que le dice, abrazándola fuertemente. Dejando que ella llore desconsoladamente en su hombro.

Pero Amy no puede permitirse semejante debilidad, no frente a él

-Déjame, vete- Dice apartándose bruscamente de él.

-Amy, amor...

-¡No me llames asi, no tienes derecho! Ya tienes lo que querías, echar un buen polvo, pues lo conseguiste. Ahora lárgate y no te olvides pasar por caja.

-Lo siento ... - Dijo Sheldon con el alma en los pies, aquellas palabras jamás hubiese querido oírlas.

-¿Que lo sientes? Como puedes decirme eso.

-¡Si, lo siento!- Grita con fuerza agarrándola por los hombros. -Siento que por mi cobardía no haberte sido sincero aquel día, siento haber sido el causante de tu sufrimiento y el responsable de que hayas terminado aquí. Por favor, regresa conmigo. Deja esta vida. Todos estan muy preocupados por ti, tus padres estan muy mal desde que desapareciste.

-No te creo. ¿Porque deberían preocuparse por alguien como yo?

-¿Como tu?- Pregunta Sheldon incrédulo.

\- Si, como yo, una simple prostituta, que es lo que soy .

-¡No es cierto! Amy, por favor recapacita, estas a tiempo de regresar, nadie te va a juzgar, tu no eres eso.

-¿¡A no!?- Le contesta irónicamente. -Pues yo creo recordar que fuiste TU el primero que me trato como tal en aquella fiesta ofreciéndome a tu amigo.

 **Continuará...**


	3. El pasado siempre vuelve

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación fue interrumpido por el clik de un mechero.

-¿Desde cuando fumas?- Preguntó Sheldon.

-Desde que saliste de mi vida.

El silencio reinó de nuevo en la estancia. Él sabia que debía hablar, el tiempo se agotaba y debía sacarla de aquel lugar. ¿Pero como hacerlo, como hablar sin tener que tocar viejas heridas? Era imposible, si quería que ella se fuese con él, debía primero retroceder 4 años atrás.

Flash back:

-Vamos sheldon anímate, el departamento de Penny es ideal para hacer la despedida de soltero de Howard.

-Pero Raj entiende, no puedo pedirle eso a Penny y además ella no va a estar- Responde Sheldon por el teléfono

-Por eso es ideal, además no creo que Leonard tenga algún problema con eso.

-No lo sé, no me parece conveniente Responde el físico.

-Tu novia te tiene amarrado.

-¡No es cierto, Amy no es así!- La defiende

¿Por que no le dijiste que celebrariamos- la fiesta?- Le reprocha. -Vamos reconócelo, no le caemos bien y por eso jamás vino a ninguna de las fiestas de la universidad que organizamos, nunca nos quizo conocer.

-No es cierto, lo que pasa es que no tiene mucho tiempo libre con el trabajo- Intenta excusarla.

-No hace falta que la defiendas. ¿Pero cuento contigo para la fiesta?

-Esta bien, está noche en el departamento de Penny- Se rinde finalmente.

Fin del Flash back:

Amy se incorporó para alcanzar el cenicero, acababa de acostarse con Sheldon porque por fin la había encontrado.

Durante 4 años consiguió esconderse bien, pero este último año no había tenido noticias de que la buscara de modo que bajó la guardia. Grave error. Toda esa seguridad y aquel muro infranqueable que había construido a su alrededor en pocos minutos fue destruido. En cuanto supo que su cliente de la noche era él no supo como reaccionar o que hacer, entonces se limitó ha hacer lo se suponía que todo el mundo esperaba de ella.

¿Pero ahora que? Él todavía no se iba y ella estaba aterrada. No quería mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía miedo, no quería afrontar un pasado tan doloroso para ella. El tenerlo a su lado, era recordar lo estúpida que fue y todas las mentiras que le dijo.

Flash back:

En Pasadena, California.

-Cariño, quien era- Pregunto Amy limpiando la mesa para cenar.

\- Ea mi jefe que me llamaba para recordarme que para el lunes no me deje los informes de la reunión, pues es de suma importancia.- Le miente Gohan

-Si no fueras tan despistado no tendrían que irte recordando las cosas- Se reía Amy mientras lo abrazaba dulcemente. -pero son afortunados, eres todo un caso especial. Con lo joven que eres terminaste la carrera un año antes y ya estas trabajando. Es normal que estén tan pendientes de ti.

-Si, y yo se lo agradezco- Le dice correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Pero no me gustan tus compañeros de trabajo, cuando tienen oportunidad te llevan a tomar cervezas a un bar hasta muy tarde.

-Amor, es normal, son mayores que yo, me tratan como al niño de la universidad- Se ríe besando su cuello.

-Lo dices como si eso te gustara- Le susurra reclinando ligeramente el cuello para darle mejor acceso.

-Bueno, ni me gusta ni me disgusta, creo que es normal. Pero en cuanto entre otro chico en plantilla harán lo mismo con él. Ahora soy el novato y simplemente quieren hacer mi estancia con ellos lo mas cómoda posible.

-Bueno, pero no te hagas mucho con ellos. Ya sabes el refrán, sabe mas el diablo por viejo que por diablo. No se te vaya ha hacer como costumbre el salir todas las noches, que luego no me rindes- Se ríe Amy mientras es ella la que ahora mordisquea el cuello de Sheldon.

-¿Que no rindo?- Dice fingiendo un tono ofendido. -Si quieres te demuestro lo mucho que rindo- Le susurra al oído.

-No seas tonto. Tu madre va a llegar enseguida con la comida- Se reía ante la salida de su novio. -¿Pero por que no me lo demuestras esta noche en tu departamento?

-Lo siento amor, esta noche no va a poder ser. Recuerdas la investigación con Kripke que te mencioné antes, debo terminarla y me llevara toda la noche, si quiero estar contigo el domingo- Miente Sheldon.

-Esta bien, pero es un problema que mi novio sea un científico tan trabajador- Le guiña un ojo.

Fin del Flash back.

Entre calada y calada del cigarro se recriminaba a si misma como pudo tener una confianza tan ciega en él. Antes de conocerlo era desconfiada por naturaleza, pero cuando lo conoció, Sheldon consiguió derrumbar todos esos aspectos de su carácter. Enseñándole a confiar de nuevo en las personas, Amy dejo de ser esa chica desconfiada e independiente a depender completamente de él. Y eso le gustaba porque sabía que él cuidaría siempre de ella. No tenía ninguna duda. Pero aquella noche en la cual decidió quedarse en casa de su amiga Penny todo se derrumbó.

Jamás debió ir.

Flash back:

La noche llegó y en el departamento 4B estaban reunidos todos los compañeros de trabajo de Sheldon festejando la despedida de soltero de Howard.

-¿Amigo como hiciste para que tu vecina nos dejará celebrar la despedida aquí?- Pregunta Will a Sheldon.

-Fue sencillo, le prometí que si no decía nada y nos dejaba hacerlo aquí, no la molestaría ni a ella ni a Leonard por un mes.

-Vaya, fue más fácil de lo esperado- Se reía Wil mientras bebía. -Pero por lo que veo tu querida novia no sabe nada. ¿O me equivoco?

-Bueno, la verdad no. Prefiero no preocuparla.

-No se como la aguantas, eres joven y lo que tendrías que hacer es disfrutar de la vida y estar con más mujeres mejor.

-Je je, gracias, pero yo estoy bien asi- Contesta Sheldon.

-Como quieras. Bueno, creo que es hora de darle a Howard nuestro regalo de despedida.

-¿Y que le compraste?

-Bueno, mas bien le contraté.

-¿A que te refieres¿- Pregunta Sheldon.

-Ahora lo veras- Le dice. -¡Howard! Acércate un segundo.

-¡Chicos, esta fiesta es genial, muchas gracias, son los mejores!- Gritaba medio borracho.

-¡Lo mejor esta por llegar! Ve a la habitación de Leonard en el departamento del frente y ahí tienes nuestro regalo. Podrás hacer con el lo que quieras- Dice indicándole mientras Sheldon se daba cuenta que la habitación que le había dicho estaba en su departamento.

-¿Wil, a que te refieres con eso de hacer lo que quiera?

-Muy sencillo Sheldon- Le dice Wil. -Contrate una prostituta.

Unos minutos antes, a unos metros de allá, alguien llamaba a la puerta principal.

-¡Hola Leonard!- Saluda cordialmente.

-¿Amy, que haces aquí?- Dice sorprendido.

\- Verás, es que mi vecino ha organizado una fiesta de las suyas- Se ríe. -son un poco escandalosas. Y como Sheldon tenia trabajo esta noche he pensado en pasarme por aquí y saludar a Penny y de paso si no le importaba pasar la noche aquí. Es que no quiero nada aguantar a toda esa gente.

-Pues verás, Penny no esta en casa- Dice Leonard muy nervioso.

-Vaya, comprendo.

-Pero si quieres puedes dormir en mi departamento, no hay ningún problema. Solo que no voy a poder estar por ti, ya que estaba trabajando. Si quieres te compro algo de cenar.

-No te preocupes, ya he cenado, pero gracias. Iré directa a la cama que estoy muerta. ¡Nos vemos mañana!- Se despide Amy.

Leonard alió disparado a buscar a Sheldon y explicarle lo sucedido. Si Penny se enteraba de esto, seguro lo dejaba una semana sin sexo.

Fin del Flash back.

Sheldon se incorporó en la cama mirando al vacío, no soportaba ese silencio. Sabía que ella estaría debatiéndose con sus propios demonios, al igual que él. Pero que decir, que le perdonara, que lo sentía, que era un completo idiota. Si tal vez eso estaría bien para empezar, pero luego que. Como la convencería para que regrese junto a él. Lo único que tenía claro era que las mentiras, los secretos y las palabras no dichas fueron los causantes de haber terminado de esa manera. De modo que ya daba igual como empezar, lo importante era hablar.

-Se que no tengo perdón por lo que hice. Te mentí y te oculté cosas por cobarde- Dice Sheldon inhalando aire y se decide a mirarla, obteniendo su espalda y silencio como respuesta. -No te pido que me perdones, pero por favor, regresa conmigo.

-Fue horrible.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando lo vi aparecer en la habitación, cuando se abalanzó sobre mi, cuando me digo que yo era su regalo de tu parte. Fue horrible- Lagrimas amargas empezaron a brotar de nuevo aquella noche en el rostro de Amy al recordar lo ocurrido 4 años atrás

Flash back:

Amy yacía cómodamente en la cama cuando un hombre entro en el dormitorio.

-¡Vaya, asi que mis queridos compañeros me han regalado una putita!- Se reia borracho Howard.

-¿Que? ¡Como dice!- Se sobresalta Amy. -Salga inmediatamente de aquí- Le ordena.

-¡Jaja! Vamos preciosa, no pretenderás que desprecie un regalo de mis queridos amigos, Sheldon y Wil.

-¿¡Que ha dicho?!- Grita temblorosa Amy ante tal descubrimiento.

-Que tu eres mi regalo, querida. No seas tímida, vamos a pasar una noche agradable. No quiero desperdiciar el dinero que habrás tenido que costar.

Ella se hallaba paralizada por el miedo y el estupor. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos le rebelaban. ¿Que Sheldon la había vendido como una vulgar ramera para saciar los instintos de uno de los estúpidos compañeros de su trabajo? El pánico la paralizó, y antes de que se diera cuenta aquel tipo estaba encima de ella violándola. Solo recobró el sentido de la realidad en cuanto vio como Sheldon se abalanzaba sobre Howard y se lo sacaba de encima.

Las lagrimas le impidieron ver más, lo único que hizo fue correr lo más que pudo hasta asegurarse de que nadie la seguía.

Los días pasaban y ella deambulaba por las calles, oculta durante el día para no ser descubierta. La habían violado, la habían tratado como a una prostituta, y todo aquello había sido Sheldon el causante.

El hambre y la desesperación la hicieron actuar. No podía regresar, de modo que tenia que salir adelante ella sola. Una noche, un hombre la paró por la calle y le ofreció una cama, un techo y comida a cambio de que ella fuese amable con él. Llegados a ese punto que más daba prostituirse, si quien más había amado la había tratado como tal, bien podía hacerlo un desconocido.

Fin del Flash back.

-¿Como pudiste hacerme eso? Tratarme de esa manera- Le reprocha.

-Te juro que fue un error, un mal entendido. Tu no debías estar ahí- Le dice Sheldon

-Yo no. ¿Pero otra prostituta si, verdad?- Le dice girándose y encarándolo. -Sabes, llegué a pensar que todo había sido un error, que la prostituta a la que se refería fuera otra, pero eso que más daba. ¡Me violó Sheldon y todo porque tu me mentiste! Eres capaz de entender eso!

-Claro que lo entiendo y me arrepiento en el alma- Hace una leve pausa para intentar calmarse. -Amy te lo pido por favor, regresa conmigo a casa, empecemos de nuevo. Déjame darte la vida que mereces.

-¿La vida que merezco? Esa vida tu mismo me la arrebataste. Además, yo ya no tengo casa, no tengo a donde ir. Dime con que cara miro a mis padres.

-No debes preocuparte de eso ahora, ven conmigo.

-¡Vete, por lo que más quieras, vete!- Le grita

-No sin ti.

-Es que no entiendes que tu y yo no podemos estar juntos. Las cosas han cambiado. Ya no soy esa chica de la que te enamoraste, ahora soy una prostituta. No tengo futuro, no tengo nada.

-No digas eso, eso no es cierto. Puedes empezar de nuevo, a mi lado, los dos juntos. Como una vez fue, como siempre tuvo que haber sido.

-Es inútil- Dice Amy poniéndose de nuevo el camisón y dirigiéndose ha la puerta. -No olvides pasar por caja, no pienso hacer una excepción contigo.

-Como quieras, pero regresaré.

-Haz lo que te de la gana.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho seguidas de un portazo.

Sumido en la más angustiosa desesperación Sheldon se vistió y se dirigió hacia donde debía esperarlo Leonard dando un último vistazo a aquel cuarto. En esa habitación había hecho el amor con ella. ¿Pero ella con cuantos hombre más habría estado? Cuantos serían los bastardos que habían disfrutado de lo que era suyo. Eso no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que ocurriera de nuevo.

Horas antes se hallaba solo con una mínima posibilidad y esperanza de que esta tal Shally fuera Amy y ahora que por fin la había encontrado no dejaría que continuase con esa vida. Pero él que había echo, en lugar de sacarla de allí inmediatamente, se acuesta con ella. No debió hacerlo, tenía que haberla convencido. Pero no supo como. Solo sabia que había sido suya de nuevo y no seria de ningún otro nunca más.

Una vez en la planta baja miró a su alrededor hasta hallar a su viejo amigo. Este comprendió enseguida que el resultado de la visita no había sido exitoso, por lo que dejó un fajo de billetes encima de la barra y sacó de allí a Sheldon.

De nuevo el viento frío los golpeó la cara obligándolos a introducirse rápidamente en el interior del vehiculo, el viaje de vuelta a casa fue silencioso. Sheldon estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su departamento. En el mas absoluto silencio salió del coche.

-¿Que vas ha hacer?- Le pregunta Leonard desde el interior del auto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Mañana regresare- Sentencia.

-Pues dejame darte un consejo, si no atiende por las buenas, sácala a la fuerza.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Quieras o no

El sol se levantaba en el horizonte como cada mañana, la noche daba paso a un nuevo día. La ciudad comenzaba a despertar. El ruido de los primeros coches llenaba el silencio de las calles. La gente se despertaba para comenzar un nuevo día igual al anterior. Todo el mundo proseguía con sus vidas con normalidad, excepto un chico que no había dormido en toda la noche. Su vida hacía tiempo que dejó de ser normal, para pasar a ser una búsqueda sin descanso.

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de trabajar a pesar de los impedimentos que le puso su madre. Sheldon había dedicado los últimos 4 años de su vida a buscar lo único que le daba sentido a ésta, Amy.

Y por fin su búsqueda había terminado. La había encontrado después de seguir innumerables pistas. Algunas falsas, otras erróneas hasta que por fin ayer dio con ella. Había rezado a todos los dioses en los que no creía el no tener que encontrarla bajo esas circunstancias. Pero la realidad era que por su culpa, Amy se hallaba en una situación muy difícil. Cansado de no poder conciliar el sueño decidió vestirse he ir al local que la noche anterior había visitado, con la esperanza de poder encontrarla.

El sol despuntaba radiante, el viento frío de la noche anterior fue desterrado por un sol abrasador. La gente caminaba feliz alrededor de Sheldon, inmersos en sus vidas. ¿Alguien estaría pasando por lo mismo que él? Esperaba que no, pues ni a su peor enemigo le deseba esa mala conciencia que lo oprimía y perseguía por todos esos años.

Un paso, dos, tres, un nuevo camino se le presentaba ante sus ojos. Un camino del cual se había preparado para poder seguir y del cual ahora no estaba convencido que pudiese terminar. Todo dependía de este día. La suerte estaba echada y solo esperaba que estuviera de su lado.

De nuevo alcanzó la puerta del local que horas antes le había brindado una luz de esperanza a su corazón, pero ésta se hallaba cerrada. Sus tripas sonaron fuertemente, ironías del destino, ni en los momentos más cruciales de la vida de uno el hambre se olvida. Se fijó que enfrente había una pequeña cafetería, desde la cual se podía ver a la perfección el local. Decidió quedarse allí hasta que ella llegará.

Cuando entro en ésta, vio que era muy humilde pero acogedora. Era poca gente la que había, pero cuando fijó su vista hacia la última mesa comprendió que ese día la suerte si le sonreía. En ella estaba sentada Amy; con el cabello recogido despreocupadamente y una simple camiseta blanca y unos tejanos, tomándose un café acompañada de un periódico y un cigarro. Con paso firme y decidido se dirigió hacia su mesa sin saber que sería lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento.

-Buenos días, ¿esta libre este asiento?- Dice Sheldon a la vez que se sienta.

-Para que preguntas si haces lo que te da la gana- Dice Amy sin levantar la vista del periódico.

-¡Señorita!- Llama Sheldon a la camarera. -¿Me podría traer un té con tostadas francesas?

-Claro, enseguida- Dice la camarera.

-Gracias.

-¿Que pretendes?- Pregunta Amy.

-Te lo dije anoche, quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Que me vaya contigo?- Dice incrédula mirándolo a los ojos. -Sheldon, si lo que pretendes es convertirte en mi príncipe azul y salvarme de toda esta mierda, será mejor que lo olvides. Me gusta mi vida. Hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y con quien quiero. Y no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

-¿Que te gusta esto? ¿Te gusta tener que acostarte cada noche con un tipo diferente para poder comer y que encima parte de ese dinero se lo queden los dueños del local? No me voy a creer eso.

-Pues es mejor estar en ese local que no hacer la calle, créeme. He estado en peores circunstancias y no te necesité para nada.

-¡Maldita sea mujer!

-Disculpe- Dice la camarera interrumpiendo a Sheldon. -Su pedido. ¿Desean algo más?

-No gracias, es suficiente.

-Escúchame, si crees que tienes algún derecho sobre mi estas completamente equivocado- Dice tranquilamente mientras se fuma su cigarro. -Y si crees que sigo enamorada de ti o que aún tengo algún sentimiento hacia ti, te informo que también estas completamente equivocado. Solo me das asco.

-Bueno, por algo se empieza.

-¡Es suficiente!- Dice alterada golpeando fuertemente la mesa. -Por que no me dejas de una vez en paz.

-Porque no creo que te guste esta vida. Porque no creo que realmente seas feliz. Y porque no creo que me hayas olvidado. Puede que me odies, o incluso que te de asco. Pero si algo se, es que todavía sigues pensando en mi. No se hasta que punto, pero lo suficiente para que me aferre a ello como a un clavo ardiendo para que me de fuerzas para sacarte de aquí.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro de eso?

-Te conozco y todavía recuerdo como gritabas mi nombre cuando hacíamos el amor, igual que anoche. Anoche sentiste igual que yo.

-Jajaja- Se reía. -¡Por el amor de dios! Son todos iguales, soy una profesional. Hasta el amante más malo puedo hacerle creer que se ha convertido en todo héroe para mi. De verdad Sheldon, te creía más inteligente.

La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que a él no le gustaba. Estaba perdiendo la partida y eso que apenas había jugado todas sus cartas, de modo que decidió jugárselo todo a una baza, antes que llegar a la desesperada opción de sacarla de allí a la fuerza.

-Como quieras, pero quien sacó el tema de quien quiere a quien fuiste tu y no yo- Le recalca Sheldon dejándola sin palabras. -Te propongo una cosa. Ven conmigo durante un mes. Si realmente después de eso decides que quieres continuar con esta vida lo aceptare y te dejaré en paz.

-¿De verdad crees que aceptaré?

-Tómatelo como unas vacaciones- Responde tranquilamente.

-Preferiría pasarlas con el mismísimo diablo antes que contigo- Le gruñe.

-Vaya que cambiaste, la Amy que conozco jamás huiría ante un reto.

-¿Me estas retando? ¿Olvidaste que tu eres el causante de que yo este en esta situación y que por eso te detesto?

-Precisamente por eso. Amy, no te pido que me perdones, tan solo quiero que vengas conmigo por un mes.

-¡Ni loca!- Sentencia cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Eres tan terca! En eso no cambiaste ni lo más mínimo- Dice exasperado de la testarudez de quien un día fue su novia. De modo que optó por la segunda opción, hacerlo a la desesperada.

Ante la atónita mirada de los pocos clientes que había en la cafetería, Sheldon tomo a Amy por la cintura y se la cargó al hombro ignorando sus pataletas, insultos y gritos. Pagó la cuenta y emprendió viaje en dirección a las cabañas.

 **Continuará...**


	5. Confesiones de cama

Tiempo atrás, debido al sentimiento de culpabilidad que le había invadido a Penny, por la poca cabeza que tuvo su esposo en su momento, facilitó a Sheldon una casita en medio del bosque; en una de las cabañas que le regaló su ex jefa, para que en aquellos momentos en los cuales necesitara evadirse del mundo y poder reflexionar, tuviera un lugar en donde nadie lo molestara. De modo que fue allí donde Sheldon decidió llevarse a Amy.

Su primera opción fue la ciudad, pero en el mismo momento en que cargó con ella, se dio cuenta que sus gritos no pasarían desapercibidos por los vecinos. Así que la mejor manera de evitar que fuese arrestado por la policía acusado de secuestro, era llevarla a un lugar alejado de todo.

Sheldon sonreía para sí mismo mientras cortaba leña, desde la parte de atrás de la casa podía oírla gritar y maldecír su nombre una y otra vez. Ya casi había olvidado los pulmones que tenía aquella mujer y eso lo reconfortaba.

Le hubiera gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias, pero por fin la tenía a su lado. Ahora tenía un mes por delante para convencerla de quedarse con él. Era el amor de su vida, la perdió una vez por su inmadurez y el precio que ambos tuvieron que pagar fue muy alto. De manera que estaba dispuesto a utilizar todas las artimañas posibles para no volverla a perder. De nuevo un grito salió de la casa y Sheldon sonrió de nuevo. Miró hacia el cielo, por la posición del sol debía ser ya medio día, era hora de preparar la comida.

Amy cayó exhausta al suelo. Por mas patadas y puñetazos que daba a esa maldita puerta, no se movía ni lo más mínimo. Mirando a su alrededor fue consciente de que Sheldon realmente la había llevado por la fuerza, jamás imaginó algo semejante y lo que más la sorprendió fue que se la llevara de allí a rastras. En parte estaba contenta del cambio que había visto en el, pero eso no era suficiente para perdonarlo. Su herida era profunda y todavía estaba abierta. Un arranque de hombría y las más buenas intenciones no le sanarian las heridas.

¿Cuanto tiempo debía llevar encerrada en aquella habitación? Las paredes se le echaban encima, poco a poco notaba como el aire le faltaba y el pecho se le oprimía. Detestaba estar encerrada, no lo soportaba. La idea de pensar que no tenía salida le causaba un pánico atroz. La sala comenzó a darle vueltas, el estomago se le encogió de repente. Las náuseas cada vez eran mayores. Un sudor frío invadía todo su cuerpo. Aquella pesadilla reaparecía de nuevo. Igual que entonces, no pudo hacer otra cosa que acurrucarse en un rincón de la habitación, esperando que el desgraciado de Sheldon la sacara de ahí.

Minutos más tarde la puerta de la habitación se abría. El físico teórico entraba con una bandeja de comida para ella, el estado en que encontró la habitación no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

Todo estaba patas arriba. Los objetos se hallaban destrozados en el suelo, la cama desecha y el colchón en medio de la habitación. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue no ver a Amy. Entro por completo al interior y se la encontró detrás de la puerta acurrucada en el suelo en posición fetal, llorando y murmurando palabras incomprensibles rodeada por su propio vómito. El miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo y dejando caer la bandeja al suelo corrió a cogerla y llevársela a su cuarto.

Amy permanecía seminconsciente desde cama un rato. Sheldon había terminado de lavarle la cara y le iba cambiando unos paños húmedos en su frente cuando comenzó a despertar.

-Hola pequeña dama- Le susurra dulcemente, así solia llamarla cuando eran pareja. -¿Como estás?

-¿Donde estoy?- Pregunta aturdida intentando incorporarse.

-En mi cuarto, pero no te levantes. Descansa, te traje algo de comida- Le dice indicando una nueva bandeja.

-No gracias, no tengo apetito.

-Pero tienes que comer Amy.

-¡Te dije que no!- Grita.

-Lo siento. ¿Amy que pasó?- Le pregunta preocupado. -Mientras dormías hablabas entre sueños, parecía una pesadilla.

-No es nada, se me pasará.

-¡Por que tienes que ser tan terca!- Exclama exasperado pasándose las manos por la cabeza nerviosamente. -Esta bien, si no me lo quieres decir lo respetaré. Pero necesito saber si esto puede volver a ocurrir.

-No me encierres de nuevo y no pasará.

-¿Tienes claustrofobia?

\- Si- Responde Amy secamente.

-¿Desde cuando? Lo siento, no era mi intención meter las narices en tus asuntos. No te preocupes, dejaré la puerta abierta. Ahora descansa y come cuando quieras, yo estaré abajo, en la sala- Dice Sheldon dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Desde que me encerraron.

-Perdón, como dices- Dice Sheldon girándose de repente.

-Mi miedo a los espacios cerrados- aclara. -Lo sufro desde que se me llevaron y encerraron.

-¿Quienes?- Pregunta preocupado sentándose en el borde de la cama. -Amy, se que la confianza que puedas tener en mi en estos momentos sea nula, pero tu sabes, mejor que nadie, que puedes confiar en mi.

-Sucedió a los pocos meses de irme- Dice torpemente fruto del dolor que siente. -Yo estaba perdida, no sabía donde ir, ni a quien acudir- Era un echo, nuevamente lloraba ente Sheldon. -era de noche, estaba en un parque y un chico me ofreció su ayuda- No puede continuar pues las lagrimas se lo impiden.

-Tranquila- Le dice abrazándola e intentando darle algo de confort. -tenemos tiempo, no hay prisa.

-Era de noche Sheldon, yo tenía frío y hambre- Intenta continuar explicando. -y tonta de mi acepté.

-Es normal- Le dice Sheldon metiéndose con ella en la cama sin dejar de abrazarla. -yo en tu situación hubiese echo lo mismo.

-Hacia días que no comía y estaba muy debilitada- Prosigue. -En cuanto llegamos a su casa me encerró en el sótano.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?

-No lo se, pero fue mucho. Creo que pasaron dos o tres días cuando bajó la primera vez- De nuevo le es imposible continuar.

-Ya esta, ya pasó todo amor- Intentaba calmarla de nuevo dándole tiernos besos y caricias en su cabeza. -ahora estas a salvo.

-Me hizo daño, me pegó y violó. El y su amigo, hasta que un día reuní las fuerzas suficientes para salir de allí. Desde entonces no soporto estar encerrada en ningún sitio.

-Perdóname, no tenia ni idea- La abraza fuertemente. ¡Dios mío, que te han hecho!- Exclama horrorizado ante tal relato.

Ella no pudo contener más el llanto y rompió a llorar amargamente entre unos brazos que le entregaban una seguridad ya olvidada. Por una vez iba a dejarse querer. Pues era lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento, pero a Sheldon miles de preguntas se le aparecían en la mente. Como fue, que pasó, como le pegaron, cuantas veces lo hicieron, pero sabía que éstas serían preguntas que lo más probable que no obtuviesen respuesta. No era momento para realizarlas y ella no estaba en condiciones de contestarlas, lo único que podía hacer era acompañarla en su dolor.

Poco a poco el llanto cesó, hasta que quedó profundamente dormida. Sheldon permaneció todo el rato despierto admirándola. Parecía un ángel, nadie hubiera dicho que esa hermosa mujer haya pasado por todo aquello.

De nuevo la culpabilidad lo inundó. Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta, que jamás dejaría de culparse por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había pasado la mujer de su vida, su único y gran amor, Amy.

El atardecer ya había llegado y en breve aparecería la noche, ambos permanecían todavía tumbados en la cama. Poco a poco Amy fue despertando.

-Buenos días- Le dice Sheldon sonriendo.

-¿Que hora es?- Pregunta medio aturdida.

-Las siete y media de la tarde, pero no te preocupes. ¿Descansaste bien?

-¿Tan tarde es?- Dice mientras se frotaba los ojos enérgicamente como una niña pequeña.

-Si, la verdad es que dormí plácidamente- Le dice entre bostezo y bostezo ante la atenta mirada divertida de Sheldon. -¿Que ocurre?

-Pareces una niña.

-De niña no tengo nada- Sentencia cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros.

-Jajaja- Se ríe. -claro, nada de nada- Le guiña un ojo. -¿Y bien, te encuentras mejor?

\- La verdad es que si, creo que contárselo a alguien aliviana un poco.

-Me alegro.

-Pero no creas que a partir de ahora voy a contarte todas mis penas.

-Bueno, eso el tiempo lo dirá- Dice Sheldon mientras la abraza nuevamente.

-No crees que eres demasiado confiado metiéndote en la cama conmigo y abrazándome- Pregunta divertida.

-No mas que tu, me babeaste todo el hombro.

-¡Eres un... eso no es cierto!- Exclama intentando deshacer el abrazo, cosa que Sheldon no permite muy divertido.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir.

-¿Dormir?- Pregunta incrédula. -Si ya he dormido.

-Bueno, yo no. No creo que dormir un poco mas te venga mal, necesitas descansar.

-Sheldon, yo no tengo sueño- Le dice susurrando.

-Pues eres libre de levantarte de la cama y hacer lo que quieras, pero yo me voy a dormir porque estoy cansado- Dice acomodándose bien en la cama. -pero me encantaría dormir a tu lado.

-¡Que demonios!- Exclama Amy metiéndose de nuevo en la cama y acomodándose en el pecho de Sheldon.

Por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, pero mañana le tendría que dar explicaciones sobre la cuestión de llevársela por la fuerza.

 **Continuará...**


	6. Ver para creer

El olor a tostadas y café recién echo interrumpieron el placido sueño de Amy.

Él tenía razón, necesitaba descansar, hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Aquella noche las pesadillas desaparecieron. Lo único que apareció en sus sueños fue la imagen de Sheldon velando por su descanso. Sonrió al recordarlo, de manera que decidió levantarse y bajar a desayunar. Mas tarde se ducharía, ya que al no haber comido ni cenado el día anterior, el hambre le ganaba.

-Mmm, que bien huele- Dice Amy asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

-Buenos días- La saluda.-supongo que tendrás hambre.

-¡Ni te lo imaginas!- Dice sentándose en la mesa.

-Me hago una idea- Contesta feliz al verla tan animada esa mañana.

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar, Amy se sorprendió mucho al comprobar que Sheldon había aprendido a cocinar. Todavía se acordaba de los escasos intentos que hizo en el pasado con la intención de prepararle una cena romántica. Al final, siempre acababan por ir al restaurante o pidiendo comida para llevar. Eso la hizo acordarse de algo.

-¿Como conseguiste está casa?- Pregunta Amy.

-Hace algún tiempo Penny me la obsequio- Explica.

-Entiendo.

Y de nuevo ambos se centraron en el plato de comida que tenían en frente.

-El desayuno esta delicioso. ¿Cuando aprendiste a cocinar?- Cuestiona muy curiosa.

-Bueno, supongo que el estar solo hace que te espabiles- Dice mientras se levanta pars agarrar la leche de la nevera. -Cuando te fuiste, no tenía a nadie que me haga la comida y como no voy a Texas hace mucho tiempo...

-¿Porque?- Pregunta toda extrañada.

-Mi madre no me perdono por lo que hice.

-¿No te hablas con Mary?

-Mas bien es ella la que no me habla- Dice apenado Sheldon. -pero eso no importa, es lo mínimo que merezco.

-Sheldon...

-Lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparte. Toma, quieres café- Dice con una sonrisa para cambiar de tema.

-¿Por que me trajiste hasta aquí?

-Vaya, que directa somos por la mañana- Dice Sheldon con sarcasmo, por que si, ahora lo reconocía.

-Entiende de una vez, esto no funcionara.

-¿Y por que no? Ayer estábamos muy bien. ¿Por que no lo podemos estar siempre?

-Por que yo cambie, tu cambiaste. No somos las personas de antes, somos unos desconocidos. No estoy preparada para vivir una ilusión.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo. Yo si te conozco y tu a mi. Puede que hayamos cambiado, madurado; pero somos las mismas personas.

-Te equivocas, Sheldon. A mi la vida me volvió una persona desconfiada y solitaria. No soy ni la sombra de lo que fui. Pase por muchas cosas malas años, puede que tenga 31 años pero me siento de 40 y estoy cansada de toda esta mierda, cansada de que me traten como a un trapo sucio y cansada de huir de ti- Explica Amy.

-Entonces no huyas más y quédate conmigo.

-¿Por que tendría de hacerlo? ¿Por que me tendría que quedar con la persona que más daño me causó?

-Por que te amo.

-Lo siento, pero eso no es suficiente- Dice Amy levantándose de la mesa. -creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

-Por favor, quédate. Un mes. Solo te pido eso, un mes para desconectar de todo. Un mes para evadirte de la ciudad y los problemas. Concédeme un mes para demostrarte todo lo que vales y lo importante que eres para mi- Le ruega Sheldon.

-Esto no va ha servir para nada, solo nos haremos más daño. ¿Por que no te das cuenta?

-Un mes, por favor.

-La idea de tomarme unas vacaciones no suena nada mal- Responde después de pensárlo un poco.

-¿¡Lo dices en serio?!- Exclama esperanzado.

-Esta bien, pero un mes, ni un día más.

-¡Jajaja!- Se ríe Sheldon feliz mientras la levanta por la cintura y la hace girar. -¡Ni un día menos!

Sheldon se sentía feliz. No solo la había encontrado, sino que la había llevado sacándola de aquel roñoso club de alterne. Y ahora estaba junto a él. Sabía que sería difícil convencerla de que se quede para siempre, pero tenía un mes por delante. Y no pensaba desaprovecharlo. Por el momento se les presentaba un día radiante por delante a los dos. De manera que se fue a duchar para luego llevársela a dar una vuelta. A Amy siempre le había gustado caminar y por eso se alegraba de haberla llevado ahí. Sacarla de la ciudad sería bueno para los dos y eso les daría mayor intimidad.

Ella comprendía perfectamente las intenciones de Sheldon. Entendía tambien lo culpable que se sentía por lo sucedido, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los primeros años canalizaba toda su rabia y dolor hacia Sheldon. De esa manera conseguía sacar fuerzas para seguir adelante. Por que necesitaba culpar a alguien de su desgracia, pero con el tiempo dejó de culpabilizarlo por lo sucedido y se limitó a asumir que ella era asi y que esa vida era la que se merecía.

Simplemente perdió la esperanza.

Ahora se encontraba de nuevo con él, pero sabía por experiencia, que las cosas buenas no duran mucho. De modo que prefirió aceptar ese mes, para poder tener un último recuerdo bonito de él y luego regresar a su asquerosa realidad.

El vapor de la ducha invadía todo el cuarto de baño. A través de la lampara, podía ver la figura desnuda de Sheldon.

Siempre fue un chico muy atractivo, pero tenía que reconocer que se había convertido en todo un hombre. En esos momentos él le ofrecía la posibilidad de vivir, durante un mes, un sueño muy bonito. Pero si algo había aprendido, es que en esta vida, nadie da nada por nada, de modo que ella sabía muy bien que era lo que le tenía que ofrecer a cambio. Y la verdad era, que estaba encantada de dárselo.

Sigilosamente se introdujo dentro de la ducha, Sheldon permanecía a espaldas de ella. Sus manos estaban apoyadas contra la pared y su cabeza estaba medio reclinada hacia abajo dejando que el chorro del agua de la ducha le caiga en la nuca.

Sonrió para si misma, tenía que reconocer, que no había visto nunca un cuerpo mejor dotado que ese. Y eso que havía visto muchos, quizás demasiados. Cuidadosamente tomó la esponja llena de jabón y comenzó a lavar la espalda de Sheldon. Este, al sentirla detrás suyo, se asustó y se giró de golpe quedando ambos cara a cara.

Por unos instantes no se dijeron nada, Sheldon pudo admirar su desnudez por completo. Eso era una tortura para él. ¿Como una mujer podía causarle semejante efecto? La deseaba demasiado y el tenerla en la ducha, desnuda junto a él, hacía que se obligara a pensar fríamente para no dejarse llevar por los instintos que ella causaba en él.

-No te asustes- Sonríe ella. -no tienes nada que no haya visto ya.

-Amy- Dice serio. -No tienes por que hacer esto, estas no són mis intenciones.

-¿Me estas rechazando?¿ Acaso no te gusto?- Pregunto ella pasando su dedo índice de forma juguetona por el pecho de él.

-No es eso. Pero Amy, yo quiero que cuando estemos juntos, sea porque ambos lo deseemos, no porque te sientas obligada- Aclara mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Entonces relájate- Dice ella rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Sheldon. -Por que yo lo deseo- Le susurra. -¿Y tu?- Pregunta coquetamente a la vez que baja su mano, suavemente a traves de la piel de Sheldon hasta llegar a su miembro. -Veo que tu tambien.

No existieron más palabras. Sheldon no contestó, simplemente la alzó del suelo para besarla intensamente. Amy rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, para hallar mejor confort. Un sonido hueco retumbó en el baño, cuando la espalda de ella chocó contra la pared.

El físico la sujetaba fuertemente por el trasero, besándola en el cuello y hombro. Amy se aferraba fuertemente a su cabello castaño claro, justo como lo recordaba. Adoraba la forma en que él la besaba, como hacía que se sintiera protegida entre sus brazos y amada. Por primara vez en 4 años, estaba haciendo el amor, porque ella lo deseaba y eso la hacía sentirse feliz. Apenas sin darse cuenta, se encontró de nuevo en la cama de Sheldon.

-El baño no es un lugar para hacer el amor con una dama- Le dijo dulcemente mientras recorría con sus manos su cuerpo desnudo.

Ahora si era un echo para Amy. Ese hombre que estaba encima de ella era y sería el único capaz de hacerla sentir especial, querida, deseada y decente. El sentir el calor abrasador de sus largas manos por todo su cuerpo, hacía que ardiese por dentro. Ella deseaba tocarlo, besarlo. Hacerle sentir ni que fuese lo más mínimo el placer que ella sentía. Pero él no la dejaba.

-Ahora te toca sentir a ti- Fue lo único que dijo Sheldon cuando sacó la mano de Amy de su sexo.

Ella no sabía que hacer, lo único que la dejaba hacer era sentir. La temperatura de su cuerpo ascendía rápidamente y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente mientras su amante devoraba con gran maestría sus pechos. Por un momento detestó que la conozca tan bien. Pero el sentir su húmeda lengua jugando con su pezón la volvía loca. Mientras Sheldon se deleitaba con sus pechos y los gemidos de ella, fue descendido su mano hasta llegar al lugar más intimo de esa mujer.

Con orgullo masculino pudo sentir el grado de excitación en el que se hallaba por lo húmeda que estaba. Con facilidad introdujo sus dedos provocando que ella se encorvara de la impresión. Como si se tratara de una tortura para Amy, fue jugando con sus dedos en el interior de ella con suma lentitud y calma. Ella ya no podía más, le pedía que lo hiciera de una vez, pero Sheldon tenía otros planes.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa fue bajando haciendo un recorrido de besos hasta llegar al mas preciado tesoro de aquella mujer. Con suavidad al principio, introdujo su lengua. Provocando que Amy gritara su nombre más fuerte. A medida que ella mas gemía, él aumentaba su ritmo.

Adoraba oírla de esa manera, adoraba el olor que desprendía y su sabor lo enloquecía. Poco a poco los gemidos fueron en aumento, hasta que minutos después estalló en el clímax, temblando por las descargas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo. Cuando se tranquilizó, Sheldon se acostó a su lado y la abrazó dulcemente dándole un tierno beso en la sien.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Pero... ¿Y tu?- Pregunta todavia aturdida.

-Yo estoy más que satisfecho con esto, no necesito más- Dice Sheldon tranquilamente mientras refuerza el abrazo. -Ahora descansa y cuando estemos más tranquilos, iremos a pasear. ¿Que te parece?

No comprendía lo que había ocurrido, fue ella quien lo provocó y lo buscó para hacer el amor, y al final fue él quien cambió las fichas del juego haciendo que fuera ella quien sintiera. Y con lo excitado que estaba, porque ella todavía podía sentirlo.

¿Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo asi? Nunca creyó que un hombre sea capaz de algo semejante. Pero debía reconocer, que era lo más bonito que habían echo por ella en mucho tiempo.

-Me parece una idea estupenda- Contestó Amy acurrucándose entre los brazos de su no amante.

 **Continuará...**


	7. Malos vicios

Sheldon se sentía feliz. El simple echo de estar con ella, ambos recostados en el sofá, con sus pijamas puestos viendo una película de Star Wars y comiendo palomitas, lo hizo retroceder 4 años atrás. Una situación tan simple y a la vez tan íntima lo embriagaba de una completa alegría.

Una semana era la que llevaban juntos en la montaña y las cosas marchaban viento en popa. Se la pasaban el día hablando de cosas superficiales como cuantos novios había tenido Penny en la secundaria. O como en estos años, Sheldon había avanzado con su investigación de la teoría de cuerdas, cosas por el estilo.

Pero Amy hablaba poco de su vida. Exceptuando la primera noche, no le contó nada más de lo que había pasado. Pero en ocasiones, cuando Sheldon se le acercaba de imprevisto, se ponía enseguida a la defensiva. Suponía que la habían pegado en más de una ocasión y eso lo mataba por dentro. Mas aún teniendo es cuenta lo fuerte que era ella, eso significaba que habían mellado su autoestima y amor propio de tal manera que ella debió ser incapaz de defenderse. Todo eso se lo imaginaba pero nunca preguntó. Esperaba que ella se lo cuente todo por voluntad propia.

Desde la primera noche durmieron juntos, hasta ahora. Pero en ninguna hicieron el amor, Sheldon deseaba hacerle entender hasta que punto la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a anteponer la felicidad y el deseo de ella al suyo propio.

La película había terminado hace unos minutos. Sheldon permanecía recostado con Amy encima suyo, abrazándola y aspirando el aroma que desprendían sus cabellos. Ambos cubiertos con una manta, simplemente se dejaban llevar por el otro. Hasta que ella se levantó y se sentó en la mesita que había justo delante del sofá.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó el físico extrañado.

-Muchas gracias- Dice sorprendiendolo. -Pero esta noche déjame a mi.

Ante la atenta mirada del hombre, Amy comenzó a desnudarlo. Con suma delicadeza comenzó por sacarle la parte de arriba del pijama, Sheldon intentaba hablar, pero ella lo callaba con besos.

Se arrodilló delante de él y prosiguió a sacarle las zapatos y el pantalón. Ya solo era una prenda la que le quedaba y con una sonrisa maliciosa deslizó suavemente sus dedos a través del interior de los muslos de Sheldon hasta alcanzar su zona más íntima dándole un leve rodeo. Finalmente alcanzó los calzoncillos y se los sacó poco a poco. Cuando lo tuvo desnudo, fue el turno de ella. Con suma elegancia, fue quitándose cada una de las prendas que llevaba sin perder el contacto visual con Sheldon.

Del interior de unos de los bolsillos de su pijama sacó dos pañuelos.

-Póntelo, cubrete los ojos- Le dijo dándole uno.

-¿Para que?- Preguntó intrigado.

-Quiero que ambos nos tapemos los ojos para poder sentir mejor al otro- Dice mientras se sienta enfrente de él. -quiero que me toques, y yo tocarte a ti, pero sin ver nada, solo sentir. Es algo que quiero hacer contigo, tu serás el primero- Aclara por si acaso.

Él entendió perfectamente que era lo que le quería decir y sin poner más resistencia se cubrió los ojos con el pañuelo al igual que Amy.

La neurocientifica fue quien empezó primero. Levantó su mano para alcanzar el rostro de Sheldon, poco a poco fue descendiendo delicadamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro. Como si se tratara de una pluma, comenzó a acariciar los pectorales de Sheldon, delineando cada curva con sus dedos, haciendo que su piel se erizara ante tal acto. Sonrió para si misma al ver como sus pezones se habían endurecido y decidió juguetear con ellos y lamerlos un poco, provocando un respigo por parte de Sheldon, que se hallaba maravillado de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Entonces decidió actuar, posó sus manos sobre los muslos de Amy y fue ascendiendo hasta alcanzar su trasero. Se deleitó masajeándolo, acariciándolo, memorizando cada porción de este. Suavemente fue ascendiendo por su espalda, recordando nuevamente el tacto de aquella piel que lo incitaba a por mas, hasta llegar a la nuca. Acarició sus hombros y fue bajando esperando hallar aquellos dos montículos, que tan bien conocía y recordaba, podía sentirlos a través de sus manos.

Los recordaba perfectamente, redondos, respigones y con esos adorables botoncitos en el centro rosados que tanto le encantaban. Pero el hecho de sentirlos y tener que imaginárselos hacía que los deseara con más fervor.

Sin poder evitar la tentación, se reclinó levemente para poder sentirlos mejor. Comenzó a besar el cuello de Amy, lamiendo aquella piel que sabía a rosas. Dejando un rastro de saliva en su piel, se fue dirigiendo hacia su objetivo, los senos. Cuando alcanzó uno con su boca, comenzó a jugar con su pezón, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo, provocando que la respiración de Amy se acelere.

Ella llevó la mano de Sheldon a su otro pecho, invitándolo a que la acaricie más. Sheldon se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos, el hecho de llevar ambos los ojos vendados, hacían aquella situación demasiado erótica para poder controlarse y sin poder pensar en nada más la sujetó por el trasero y la tumbó de boca abajo en el sofá. No la veía, pero si la sentía debajo de su piel. Podía acariciar toda su espalda, su trasero, sus piernas. Estaba completamente a su merced.

Se colocó sobre ella comenzando a mordisquear su oreja y cuello. Pasó su mano por debajo del abdomen de ella, hasta hallar esa cueva oculta tras un leve manto de bello. Posó su mano sobre este y con satisfacción sintió su humedad. En ese momento dejó de pensar, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas a esa mujer que tanto lo enloquecía.

Con delicadeza acarició ese botoncito, que lograba hacerla gritar de placer y con su otra mano, separó levemente sus piernas, haciendo que las doblara para introducirse dentro de ella. En tan solo un movimiento se fundieron en un solo ser. Amy mordía la funda del sofá para poder contener sus gemidos. Sheldon la embestía por detrás con tal fervor que ella tenía que agarrarse al asiento para poder sujetarse.

Pero aquel juego había llegado demasiado lejos, necesitaba ver su cara, su rostro contrayéndose de placer fruto de sus actos, así que se quitó la venda de los ojos y la giró de cara a él. Ella se incorporó y con la ayuda de Sheldon se sacó la venda de los ojos. Para ella también el juego ya había terminado, ella también necesitaba poder verlo. Hizo que él se sentara y ella se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. Con su miembro en su interior continuó aquella mágica danza dando como fruto final, una explosión en el interior de ambos.

Esperó a que Amy se tranquilizara un poco, pero sin salir de su interior y con ella todavía cargada, se reclinó levemente, reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban, para agarar la manta que se encontraba en el suelo y taparlos a los dos.

-Deseaba poder sentirte- Dice Amy hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Sheldon.

-Dime, ¿eres feliz?- Le pregunta Sheldon acariciando su espalda.

-La felicidad es algo efímero, no dura eternamente.

-Pero aquí lo eres, ¿verdad?

-Esto es algo temporal, en tres semanas yo regresaré al club y tu a tu vida.

-Eso no podrá ser, porque mi vida, durante los últimos 4 años a sido única y exclusivamente para ti.

-Pues tendrás que buscar algo con que distraerte los próximos 4 años que vienen- Sentencia Amy.

-Como puedes ser tan terca. ¿Acaso no ves que aquí tienes un futuro?

-Mira, no estoy de humor para hablar de eso- Dice levantándose y poniéndose el pijama de nuevo.

-Por favor, entiende que podemos empezar de nuevo- Dice Sheldon imitándola.

-Esta bien. ¿Me quedo aquí contigo, y luego que?- Le dice Amy.

-¿Luego?

-Si luego. Cuando todos lo sepan. Cuando tu madre quiera verme, o cuando venga a vernos Bernadette o Howard o cuando mis padres quieran verme y me pregunten donde estuve todo este tiempo y que hice. ¿Que les digo?- Le dice alterada. -Dime con que cara los miro. ¡Como le digo a mi padre que soy una puta, a tu madre que me he prostituido, a tus amigos que tu novia se ha acostó con media ciudad!- Grita llorando. -¡A los hijos que podamos tener!

-¡Amy, tranquilízate! No te preocupes por eso- Dice Sheldon en un vano intento de tranquilizarla.

-¡Déjame!- Grita mientras sale corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño y se encierra llevándose con ella su bolso.

-¡Por favor, abre la puerta¡- Grita al otro lado del baño.

Ella no le contestaba, en esos momentos era incapaz de poder escucharlo. Sentía como se ahogaba, el solo echo de imaginarse que tener que enfrentarse a todos ellos la ahogaba en un pánico atroz. Necesitaba desconectar de la realidad.

-Vamos, abre la puerta. Tenemos que hablar- Decía él en un tono mas calmado.

Simplemente no lo escuchaba. Vació todo el contenido de su bolso en la pica, debía encontrarla, tenía que estar ahí.

-Por favor- Seguía insistiendo el físico. -No debes preocuparte por nada.

Mientras trataba de convencerla para que abriera la puerta, ella había encontrado lo que con tanto fervor había buscado. Sacó una tarjeta y deshizo la papelina.

-¡Amy!- La llamaba Sheldon. -¿Estas bien? Abre por favor- Seguía tratando que lo escuché.

Amy vació parte de la cocaína, se la quedó mirando. Una sola ralla no lograría que se olvidara de todo; entonces se preparó dos.

-Escúchame Amy, si temes por mis amigos y tu familia, ellos no te juzgaran. Te quieren, para mi madre eres una hija y para Penny eres como una hermana- Decía Sheldon tras la puerta ignorando lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Necesitaba despejarse, llenó el lavabo del baño con agua y sumergió la cabeza dentro de ella. Los segundos parecían minutos y el pánico no se iba, necesitaba más. Una tercera ralla se hizo y por fin lo logró, todo el miedo desapareció. Los problemas, las preocupaciones, todo.

Hasta que no sintió más.

Un golpe seco alertó a Sheldon, la llamó una vez más.

-¡AMY SI NO ABRES LA PUERTA LA TIRARE ABAJO!- Gritaba desesperado.

Al no obtener respuesta forzó la puerta hasta que esta cedió. La imagen que vio fue aterradora. Amy se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo en un charco de sangre y la bañera estaba manchada de esta. Seguramente que al caer se daría con la cabeza en ella. Su cuerpo sufría fuertes espasmos y de la nariz le salía sangre.

Aterrorizado cargó con ella para llevársela al hospital, viendo antes un polvo blanco que dedujo que sería cocaína.

 **Continuará...**


	8. Empezando de cero

Los pasillos del hospital estaban vacíos, ya era mas de media noche y Sheldon estaba solo en compañía de Leonard y Howard.

Era curioso, a pesar de la enorme rivalidad que había entre ellos, en los últimos años, Howard se convirtió en un buen amigo. Cuando por fin había llegado al hospital, al primero que llamó fue a Leonard.

No sabía que hacer, aquella situación lo sobrepasaba. Pero no quería que nadie mas se entere, ni Penny, ni Bernadette. Y su madre menos que nadie, pues desde lo sucedido en aquella fiesta hace tanto tiempo lo culpó de todo.

Mary quería a su hijo, pero sus actos fueron los de un cobarde, las consecuencias desastrosas y eso no era digno de la sangre que llevaba en sus venas. A pesar de que su hermano Georgie se la pasaba interfiriendo por él, y pidiéndo que lo perdonara, Mary no podía ceder aunque quiera. Por que antes de ser madre y esposa era mujer, y con solo imaginarse lo que había tenido que pasar aquella chica se le partía el alma, la única condición que le puso a Sheldon para perdonarlo, sería que la trajera de vuelta sana y salva.

Sana y salva era justamente lo que no había echo. Sheldon se maldecía a si mismo. No tendría que haberla presionado, no tendría que haber abierto boca y ahora por su culpa Amy se debatía entre la vida y la muerte por una sobredosis de droga tomada en el cuarto de baño de su propia casa.

Al rato aparecieron Leonard y Howard con una taza de té caliente. Sheldon insistió en que no fueran, pero ellos no le hicieron caso.

-¿Sabes algo?- Pregunta el ingeniero entregándole el Te humeante.

-Lo único que me han dicho es que sufrió un paro cardíaco y que su corazón estuvo varios minutos sin latir y no le llegó sangre al cerebro. Pero que ya esta fuera de peligro, ahora deben esperar a que despierte y vean si hay algún tipo de secuela- Explica Sheldon destrozado

-¿Y cuantos días permanecerá en terapia intensiva?

-No lo saben, creen que como mucho, si la cosa no se complica en 48 horas la bajarán a planta.

-Ya verás como sale de esta- Dice Leonard. -Es una chica fuerte.

-¿Y si no lo logra? ¿Y si esta vez pierde la batalla?- Dice Sheldon desesperanzado.

-No digas eso, Amy es fuerte y valiente. Una luchadora nata. No se dejará vencer por esto- Intenta animarlo Howard.

-¿Pero luego que pasará?- Pregunta Sheldon.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ella no quiere volver, dice que no sabría como mirarnos a todos nosotros a la cara- Explica.

-Si hay alguien que deba sentirse avergonzado, soy yo.

-Leonard...

-Es la verdad- Interrumpe a Sheldon. -Te recuerdo que yo te ayudé con todo eso. Yo también soy participe de todo esto. De manera que soy yo quien es incapaz de mirarla a la cara. Ella solo ha sido una victima de las circunstancias.

-Cuando hables con ella dile que todos la queremos. Que ni nosotros ni la señora Cooper nos imaginamos a otra novia tuya que no sea ella- Decía Howard.

-Será mejor que te vayas a casa a descansar- Le aconseja su antiguo roomie.

-No puedo dejarla aquí sola.

-De todas formas, hasta mañana por la mañana no se la podrá ver, el horario esta restringido- Le dice Leonard. -Asi que no seas terco, asi te das una ducha, descansas y nos volvemos mañana a las ocho.

-Es cierto- Le dice Howard. -Anda, ve a tu casa con Leonard, que si tu madre se llegara a enterar que te dejamos pasar la noche aquí sin abrigo se enfadará.

Sheldon no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue con su amigo.

Que vaya a casa a descansar le decían.

¿Como iba ha hacer eso? No sabia que es lo que iba a ocurrir, ¿y si no despertaba?

¿Y si despertaba pero tenía algún tipo de lesiones internas? Como podría vivir tambien con eso. Todo le desbordaba, cada vez que daba un paso adelante con ella, acababa retrocediendo tres. La culpa, la vergüenza, el miedo, la desesperación y la angustia lo estaban comiendo por dentro. Pero ahora no podía hacer nada más que esperar. ¿Acaso se pensaban los dioses que su paciencia no tenía limites? Pues se equivocaban, porque acaso no había pagado su error con cuatro años de búsqueda sin tregua que ahora tenía que pasar también por aquello? Si eso era la vida de un adulto, pues vaya porquería.

Las 48 horas pasaron y Amy fue bajada a planta. A petición de Sheldon, nadie excepto Leonard y Howard sabían de lo ocurrido. Si Amy despertaba y descubría que todo el mundo estaba enterado de lo sucedido la perdería para siempre. El problema era que no despertaba, pasaron tres días más, y Sheldon empezaba a desesperarse. Pasaba todos los días y noches junto a ella. Las enfermeras tuvieron lástima de él y le permitieron ocupar la cama de al lado.

Era la quinta noche y Sheldon estaba sentado al lado de ella, sosteniendo su mano. No dejaba de rezar por que despertara, en una semana le daba la sensación de haber envejecido de repente. La angustia de no saber si iba a despertar era demasiado para cualquiera, incluso para alguien como él.

Cuando sus ojos comenzaban a ceder, fruto del cansancio, notó como la mano de ella se aferraba a él.

-¿Amy?- Pregunto mirándola.

Ella no se movía, no respondía, pero parecía como si quisiera despertar.

-¡Buen Dios!- Gritaba Sheldon. -¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera! Esta despertando.

Por fin, a la quinta noche se estar en coma Amy despertaba.

Las enfermeras acudieron de inmediato, sacaron a Sheldon de la habitación para poder desentubarla. El tiempo pasó volando gracias a la emoción que sentía y una enfermera salió.

-Sr. Cooper, Amy ya ha despertado, en un principio esta bien, mañana pasará el médico para ver si esta todo correcto. De todas formas, se ha dormido de nuevo, pero le aseguro que mañana despertará.

Aquellas fueron las mejores noticias que había tenido en días. Por fin había despertado. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el doctor la visitara.

No durmió en toda la noche, el sueño desapareció como por arte de magia. Se quedó todo el tiempo observándola esperando poder verla justo en el momento de que despierte y poder decirle...

-Buenos días bella durmiente- Le dice Sheldon cuando por fin ella abre los ojos.

-Buenos días, ¿donde estoy?- Pregunta algo aturdida.

-Estas en el hospital, pero no te preocupes, ahora estas bien.

-¿Cuantos días llevo aquí?

-Llevas 7 días ingresada- Responde.

-¿Que pasó? ¿Por que estoy aquí?- Decía Amy.

-No te preocupes por eso. Ahora voy a avisar al doctor para que te revise- Le dice dándole un beso en la frente. -No te preocupes por nada, yo cuidare de ti- Dice apunto de irse.

-Sheldon, mis padres...

-Tranquila, no sabe que estas aquí.

-Gracias.

El físico asiente con la cabeza y se va a llamar al medico. Poco después este sale de la habitación y le dice que esta en perfectas condiciones, si todo sale bien, en dos días le daráan el alta.

-¡Que bien!- Decía Sheldon alegre entrando en la habitación. -Estas perfectamente, en dos días te dan el alta.

-El médico me dijo que me trajiste aquí, por que tuve una sobredosis.

-Si.

-¿Y no me vas a preguntar nada, no me vas a preguntar porque lo hice? O no me vas a regañar.

-No, por que se que la culpa fue mía. No debí haberte dicho lo que te dije.

-¿Como puedes ser asi? Como te culpas por algo que hice yo y soy la única responsable.

-Por que fue mi culpa, te presioné y no debí hacerlo

-Sheldon.

-Amy, déjalo ya. Lo que importa es que estas bien. No es necesario que hablemos ahora, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo por delante- Dice Sheldon besándole tiernamente en los labios.

A lo largo de todo el día, él estuvo encantador con ella. Estaba pendiente de ella en todo momento, la ayudó a comer, le leyó un libro de biología. Se relajaron viendo programas de la televisión. Y todo aquello lo hacía con una sonrisa en la boca. Amy se sentía fatal por todo lo que le estaba haciendo sufrir y encima él no se quejaba ni le reprochaba nada. Solo cuidaba de ella.

Eso no se lo merecía, ella no merecía a alguien como Sheldon, y él merecía estar al lado de alguien mejor. Llegada la noche tomo una decisión; tomó la ropa que le había llevado, escribió una nota y besó sus labios por última vez.

El sol despuntaba radiante través de la ventana pero cuando despertó, cual fue su sorpresa, que alló la cama de Amy vacía con una nota que decía:

"Lamento haberte preocupado tanto. Te portaste muy bien conmigo. Pero reconozcámoslo, te mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Soy una puta, que bebe y fuma, y además tomo cocaína. Que futuro te espera al lado de alguien como yo. No sufras por mi, yo estaré bien, se cuidar de mi misma, aunque no lo parezca. Si de verdad me quieres, hazme un favor, enamórate de alguien que pueda hacerte lo feliz que yo he sido incapaz de hacer. Gracias por todo y no me busques. Amy"

La felicidad y alegría que sintió horas atrás se derrumbaron por completo. Ella había desaparecido, otra vez. Todo volvía a empezar de nuevo. Pero si ella pensaba que se iba a dar por vencido, estaba completamente equivocada. El la buscaría aunque tenga que ir al mismísimo infierno. Porque ella era la única que había amado, amaba y amaría en su vida...

Con una gran fuerza surgiendo de su interior, que ni él mismo sabía que tenía, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, tenía que empezar de cero, pero jamás se rendiría.

 **Continuará...**


	9. ¿Mitch?

Por fin regresó a su vida. La noche anterior huyó nuevamente de Sheldon, pero en esta ocasión las circunstancias eran diferentes. Si la primera vez huyó dolida y asustada porque la había herido en su interior, en esta ocasión era porque no podía asimilar todo el amor que él le procesaba. Ya no estaba acostumbrada a que velaran por ella, ni a que la cuiden o incluso respeten. Ella no valía la pena el sacrificio de Sheldon, y por más que le duela separarse de él, era consciente que solo le traería problemas y disgustos.

¿Pero como iba a continuar con su vida, después de haber encontrado un pedacito de cielo? Esa misma noche tenía un cliente. Todavía se sentía débil por lo sucedido, pero tenía que trabajar. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, todo lo que tenía que hacer era no pensar y fingir hasta que el hombre de turno quede satisfecho.

Pero en esta ocasión no pudo.

Cada vez que aquel hombre le ponía una mano encima, cada vez que ella cerraba los ojos, era la imagen de Sheldon que se le aparecía una y otra vez. El sentimiento de estar engañándolo la invadía por dentro. Era gracioso, porque entre ellos no había nada porque ella fue quien lo abandonó y tampoco le debía lealtad o fidelidad. Pero todo y con eso, después de haber sido de él, después de haber estado entre sus brazos de nuevo, no concebía la posibilidad de ser de otro.

-¡Tonta!- Se dijo a si misma después de que saliera corriendo del local, dejando al cliente solo en la habitación. -Porque tienes que pasar por esto, sabes que no eres para él- Se decía a si misma llegando a su casa.

Pero por más que se reclame a si misma, en el fondo de su corazón tenía la esperanza de que Sheldon aparezca y la salve de nuevo. Pero sabía que eso no sería posible. Él debía estar cansado de estar tras ella durante tanto tiempo. Ahora ya sabía que estaba bien y no tenía ningún motivo para ir a buscarla.

Entonces decidió darse un buen baño, para limpiarse bien todas las zonas de su cuerpo que habían sido tocadas por aquel individuo. Una vez en el baño, decidió relajarse, prometiéndose a si misma, que con los días lograría olvidar a Sheldon y podría continuar con su vida. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, con esa esperanza se durmió en la bañera fruto del cansancio.

A las pocas horas un fuerte ruido hizo que despertara de su baño de agua ya helada.

-¡Amy!- Gritaba un hombre desde el interior de la casa. -¡Donde diablos te metiste!

A Amy se le heló la sangre. En seguida reconoció aquella voz. Se trataba de Ted, su "novio". Él fue quien hacia años la encontró haciendo las calles y la ayudó a conseguir una casa y una habitación en el club. Todo a cambio de disponer de ella cuando quisiera y de un tanto por ciento al mes de sus ganancias. Fue Ted, quien la introdujo en el mundo de la droga y la bebida.

-¡Ya salgo!- Exclamó Amy aterrada. Se había olvidado por completo de él. Seguro que estaba furioso con ella por haber desaparecido sin decir nada, y si le sumábamos que había regresado y a su primer cliente lo deja a medias, Ted debía echar humo por las orejas. De manera que se puso la bata y salió disparada al salón. -¡Hola Ted, estoy aquí!- Decía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ted, como respuesta a su saludo le propinó una bofetada haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¿Se puede saber donde diablos te metiste?- decía furioso

-Yo, lo siento Ted- Decía ella desde el suelo.

-¿Que lo sientes? Dime querida, que sientes. ¡El haberte largado sin decir nada, o el haber dejado a ese hombre echo una furia porque te negaste a acostarte con él, cuando había pagado una fortuna por ti!- Le grita furioso agarrándola del cabello y tirándola al sofá. -¡Dime donde estabas, AHORA!

-El otro día me encontré con una amiga y me invitó a pasar unos días con ella- Mintió Amy. -No pensé en decirte nada, ya sabes como somos las mujeres- Explicaba asustada de tenerlo encima suyo tan enfadado.

-¡Es cierto, las mujeres nunca piensan las cosas! ¿Pero que excusa tienes acerca del cliente?

-Lo lamento, es solo que no me encontraba bien. Pero le dije que había otras chicas que podrían satisfacerlo incluso mejor que yo.

-Pero él te quería a ti- Dice Ted.

-Lo siento.

-¿Me estas diciendo la verdad?- Pregunta Ted tomándola del cuello.

-Te lo juro- Dice aterrada.

-Es que no aprendiste nada en todo este tiempo. Te dije mil de veces que si te encuentras mal te aguantas. Lo primero es lo primero- Decía algo mas calmado.

-Lo siento- Era lo único que podía decir.

-¿Y a mi también vas a rechazarme por encontrarte mal?

-Ted, hoy no estoy de humor.

-Ni siquiera para mi- Dice reforzando el agarre.

-Claro, para ti siempre estoy lista- Dice Amy con resignación.

El resto de la noche se convirtió en una pesadilla para ella. El haber estado con Sheldon la había afectado mas de lo que se imaginaba. Cientos eran las veces que Ted se había aprovechado de ella, pero esa noche era como si fuera de nuevo la primera vez. Antes ya estaba acostumbrada, era mas de lo mismo. Pero ahora sentía que traicionaba a Sheldon, y eso la hacía sufrir mas si era posible. Simplemente, por unas horas deseó morirse, porque en ese periodo de tiempo pasó de ser una mujer a no ser nada.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la esperanza de lo sucedido la noche anterior haya sido una pesadilla. Pero el brazo que la sostenía por la cintura era una prueba de que no era así. Con cuidado de no despertarlo fue a ducharse para sacarse aquel asqueroso olor de su piel. Cuando ya estaba cambiada y vestida preparando el desayuno, Ino apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Buenos días!- Le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla. -¡Uf! Estoy reventado, para encontrarte mal anoche, me dejaste echo polvo. ¡Jeje! Si es que eres toda una fiera- Decía mofándose de ella.

-Lo que pasa es que tu eres un amante maravilloso- Dice Amy fingiendo entusiasmo.

Ahora si que había regresado a la monotonía de su asquerosa vida. Por la noche Ted se había saciado de ella como en tantas otras ocasiones, y por la mañana ella lo adulaba y le preparaba el desayuno mientras el ego de éste se iba creciendo. Eso era lo mejor, una vez, una chica que conoció cuando hacía la calle, le dijo que para no tener problemas con un hombre había que darle de comer, ser obediente en la cama y resaltarle lo buen dotado y amante que era. Parecía absurdo, pero era cierto. Al menos eso le funcionó con Ted salvándola de alguna que otra paliza.

-Mira, como hoy estoy de humor, te invito a desayunar a la cafetería de siempre- Dice Ted.

-Esta bien, enseguida estoy- Amy se fue a su habitación.

Lo único que sabia a ciencia cierta Sheldon, que el paradero de Amy era su trabajo y la cafetería que frecuentaba. Había decidido dejarle un día para que pensara bien las cosas. Si hubiese ido a buscarla esa misma mañana, el encuentro hubiese sido demasiado fuerte. Aún más habiéndole dejado claro que no la buscara. Pero no podía esperar mas. Entonces al día siguiente fue a la cafetería con la esperanza de que le dijeran donde vivía. Pero nadie le dijo nada. Nadie sabía donde vivía, aunque muchos si sabían a lo que se dedicaba.

Sheldon no se podía permitir el lujo de pasar otra noche sin controlarla, temía que vaya a trabajar de nuevo. No podía permitir que fuera de otro hombre nuca mas. Pero ahora no sabía como abordar la situación. El dialogo con ella no serviría de nada, y llevándosela por la fuerza solo lograría que huya de nuevo. De manera, que solo le quedaba quedarse en esa cafetería con la esperanza que apareciese por ahí, o esperar a que llegase la noche y evitase que fuese a trabajar y a ver que sucedía... Pero si se negaba a irse sería él el cliente de esa noche y de las que hicieran falta, hasta que accediese a que se fuese con él. Pero en el fondo, tenía la pequeña esperanza a que accediese por voluntad propia. El tiempo que habían estado juntos había sido precioso. Ambos rieron y disfrutaron de la compañía del otro. Incluso pudo ver como Amy, al paso de los días se iba relajando. Si no hubiese sido por aquella discusión y él hubiese tenido algo mas de paciencia todo esto no habría pasado.

La campanilla de la puerta de la cafetería sonó, indicando que nuevos clientes entraban. Como un reflejo, Sheldon alzó la mirada para observar quienes eran los que entraban. Su sorpresa fue que era Amy quien hacia acto de presencia, pero los celos llegaron al verla acompañada de un hombre que la sujetaba de la cintura y le besaba el cuello. Los siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentaron en la otra punta. No tenía opción, se levantó y fue directo hacia ellos.

-¿¡Amy!?- Dice Sheldon en un tono fingido de sorpresa. -¡Dios mío! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- Exclama ante la atónita mirada de Amy y la sorpresa de Ted. -¿No me reconoces? Soy Mitch, íbamos juntos a la escuela- Decidió decir un nombre falso, ya no sabía quien era ese hombre y no sabía si sabía de él.

-¿Mitch?- Dice Amy siguiéndole la corriente. -¡Vaya! Es cierto. Cuanto tiempo.

-Veo que se conocen- Dice Ted algo molesto por que no lo presentaban.

-Hay perdona, me presento- Decía Sheldon de manera casual. -Soy Mitchell, excompañero de clase de Amy.

-Vaya, por fin conozco a alguien de su pasado. Yo soy Ted, el novio de Amy. ¡Siéntate con nosotros!- Decía mas confiado.

-Claro, gracias- Sheldon se sentó fingiendo alegría por ese falso reencuentro, pero en el fondo la rabia lo consumía. ¿Como que novio? Que diablos era eso. ¿Él era su novio y permitía que ella ejerciera la prostitución? O bien no lo sabía o bien él la incitaba a ello. Y por las pintas que traía estaba convencido de que era lo segundo.

-Pues me alegra conocerte. Amy habla poco de su pasado. Es más, apenas lo conozco.

-¡Jajaja- Se reía Sheldon. -Amy es asi, muy reservada con lo suyo. Y veo que no ha cambiado.

-En lo mas mínimo- Le confirma Ted. -Pero dime, ¿a que te dedicas?

-Bueno, soy un hombre de negocios- Miente. -ahora estoy aquí haciendo tiempo, un cliente no se presentó a un desayuno que teníamos concertado y me dije: ¿Ahora me tengo que ir a la oficina? Emtonces me quede a desconectar un rato- Explica ante la atenta mirada de Ted. -¿Y tu? ¿A que te dedicas?- Pregunta con toda la intención del mundo.

-Soy el representante de Amy.

-¿Representante? Vaya no sabía que fueras artista Amy.

-Ya ves, cosas de la vida- Dice Amy sin mucho entusiasmo.

Los hombres comenzaron una charla de lo más animada. Sheldon dejo entrever que era un hombre con muchísimo dinero, cosa que le gusto mucho mas a Ted.

-¡Dios mío!- Exclama Ted. -¡Mira la hora que es! Lo lamento pero tengo que irme, tengo una cita con otra de las chicas que represento. Bueno Mitch, fue un placer conocerte, pásate por el club cuando quieras, estas invitado. ¡Amy ya te comentará! Cariño, me voy, nos vemos en la noche. No me falles- Le dice dándole un beso a Amy y marchandose.

Es silencio adueñó la mesa por unos minutos, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-¡Que demonios crees que haces!

 **Continuará...**


	10. Puerta 306

Amy estaba furiosa, como se atrevió a presentarse de esa manera. Después de lo sucedido con Ted la noche anterior, lo último que le faltaba es que sospechara de Sheldon. Si se llegara a enterar había estado con el las últimas semanas y no con amiga que se había inventado, estaba muerta. Ted se pondría furioso y la castigaría severamente.

-¡Contestame!- Decía ella furiosa. -Te dejé bien claro que me dejes en paz. ¿Que se supone que haces?

-Venir a buscarte- Responde tranquilamente.

-Estas loco.

-No me dijiste que tenías un maridito.

Amy no contestó, se levantó furiosa y se marchó de aquel restaurante siendo seguida por Sheldon.

-Lárgate, no quiero que me sigas.

-No te sigo, simplemente voy en la misma dirección.

La paciencia de Amy se estaba agotando. Todo eso era demasiado peligroso, si Ted descubría el engaño estaba fríta. Y para colmo, Sheldon estaba muy tranquilo, no expresaba ningún tipo de vacilación o duda y eso la perturbaba. Lo veía mas seguro que nunca, como si su ida no fuera un impedimento para volver a llevársela.

Pero que lo intentara si era hombre, pues cada vez que él se la llevara, ella se escaparía de nuevo. No se podía permitir el lujo de pasar por el mismo infierno cada vez que Sheldon entrara en su vida. Demasiadas lágrimas le habían costado el poder olvidarlo y aceptar aquella realidad que le había tocado vivir, que no estaba dispuesta a echarlo todo por la borda solo por que él tuviese mala conciencia. Se había confiado una vez, pero no cometería semejante error dos veces. Ella era una zorra, esa era la realidad. Era una drogadicta, esa era la realidad. Ella pertenecía a Ted, esa era la asquerosa realidad. Y Sheldon no podría salvarla de sus pecados.

Ella apresuró el paso con la absurda esperanza de despistarlo, pero en el momento que cruzó una esquina chocó con alguien.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- Decía una mujer algo alterada porque toda su compra estaba en el suelo.

-Tranquila mama, deja que yo te ayude- Dijo Sheldon agachándose tranquilamente para recoger los paquetes que habían en el suelo.

Amy, que todavía estaba en el suelo se quedó helada. Alzó su mirada y pudo ver que la mujer con la que había chocado era Mary Cooper.

-¿Amy?- preguntó la madre de Sheldon

-¿Querida, eres tu?

Eso fue demasiado para Amy. Se levantó corriendo sin decir nada y se fue a su departamento, que se hallaba dos portales mas debajo de esa calle. No podía creer que se haya encontrado cara a cara con la madre de Sheldon. No estaba preparada para semejante encuentro. Subió corriendo las escaleras que la conducían al segundo piso del edificio, y se encerró con llave en su casa.

El corazón le latía fuertemente. Esa mujer, que en un tiempo amó como a una madre, no la podía mirar a los ojos. No era digna del amor que ella le procesaba. Su vida era una mierda, todo lo que tocaba lo destruía, lo mejor era que todo el mundo se olvidase de una vez por todas de su miserable existencia y continuaran con sus vidas, de igual forma ella intentaba sobrellevar la suya.

Sheldon, que siguió con la mirada hacia donde se dirigía Amy, sonrió satisfecho. Por fin sabía donde vivía.

-¡Amy vuelve!- Gritó Mary al ver que salía huyendo.

-Déjala mama- Dice Sheldon. -Paso por demasiadas emociones estos dias.

-¿Estos días?- Pregunta Mary. -¿Estuviste con ella?

-Si- Confiesa algo nervioso por estar hablando de nuevo con su madre después de tanto tiempo.

-Ven, vamos allí- Le dice señalándole una cafetería cercana. -Tomemos un café, y explícame todo lo sucedido.

Sheldon no se negó, era su madre. De manera que fueron a aquella cafetería y le explicó lo sucedido desde que la encontró hasta ese preciso instante. Claro está que omitió algunos hechos sucedidos entre ellos demasiado íntimos.

Mary no podía creer que aquella chica estuviera tan mal. No solo estaba ejerciendo la prostitución, como se imaginaba, sino que se había lanzado a la droga. Debía estar pasándolo fatal para no haber salido de ese mundo cuando tubo la oportunidad que Sheldon le brindaba. Además, todo parecía indicar que un tipo la vigilaba de cerca y seguramente la tenía amenazada.

¿Como una mujer tan valiente, decidida y inteligente podía someterse a la voluntad de un hombre tan asqueroso? Se preguntaba Mary. La única respuesta que se le ocurría era que ella esté atemorizada y con su autoestima por los suelos. Dicen que si a una persona, por valiente y segura de si misma, le dices que no es nada, que no vale nada, llega un momento que acaba por creérselo. Estaba convencida que a esa niña, le había ocurrido lo mismo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mary se sintió orgullosa de su hijo. Durante todos esos años no había dejado ni un solo segundo de buscarla, y por fin logró encontrarla. Incluso se la llevó por la fuerza he izo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para sacarla de aquello.

-Shelly, perdóname hijo- Dijo ella muy tranquila.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Simplemente actuaste como tenías que hacerlo mama. El que te enfadaras conmigo por lo sucedido era lo mínimo que me merecía.

-Eso es cierto- Decía ella. -Pero tan solo eras un joven. Debí apoyarte en su momento, para que tu búsqueda durante estos años hubiese sido más fácil.

-Eso no importa ya, lo importante es que la encontré.

-Si, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti- Decía su madre. -¿Pero ahora que vas ha hacer?

-No lo se, al menos ya se donde vive y trabaja. Pero dudo que como fueron las cosas hoy, quiera escucharme- E Sheldon.

-¿Y ese tal Ted, sabe quien eres en realidad?

-No, le dije que me llamaba Mitch y que era un hombre de negocios con mucho dinero, creo que eso le gustó.

-Contéstame a una cosa, y se sincero por favor.

-Dime mama.

-En el tiempo que han estado juntos... ¿Tuveron relaciones?

-Si- Confeso después de dudar si contestar o no. -Pero fue porque ambos lo deseamos y fue hermoso.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Hijo, tus amigos lo saben, ¿verdad?

-Si mama y lamento que te lo haya ocultado, pero le pedí que no te dijeran nada. Cuando estaba Amy en el hospital no sabía que hacer y los llamé.

-No te preocupes, me alegro que en esos momentos no estes solo. Lo único que lamento, es haber sido tan terca y no haber estado contigo- Decía Mary apenada.

-No sufras por eso, ya has visto que ella está bien.

-Si, pero no puedes permitir que esta noche regrese de nuevo a ese club.

-Lo se, de momento esta noche voy ha aceptar la invitación de Ted y voy a pasar toda la noche con ella.

-¿Y mañana?

-Tambien, iré cada noche si es necesario, no permitiré que otro hombre la toque.

-Eres un buen hombre- Afirmaba Mary orgullosa de su hijo. -solo espero que ella lo sepa ver, toma- Le dice sacando algo de dinero de su cartera. -Se que no es mucho, pero si quieres pasar todas las noches con ella, desgraciadamente vas a necesitar dinero. Si necesitas más solo tienes que decírmelo.

-Pero mama no puedo…

-Tomalo- Lo interrumpe. -es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, pero solo te pido una cosa a cambio.

-¿Que?

-Que cuando se vaya contigo la traigas a casa. Dile que la queremos a pesar de todo; que todos somos humanos y en ocasiones la vida nos lleva por caminos que no podemos comprender. Pero cuando una puerta se cierra se abre una ventana- Hace una pausa- y estoy convencida que esa ventana eres tu, mi pequeño Shelly.

Aquella conversación que tuvo con su madre lo ayudó a renovar fuerzas. Por fin había echo las paces con una de las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida. Sabía que el dinero en su casa no era algo que sobrara y que lo que le había dado apenas cubría lo que costaba una noche con Amy, pero aquel gesto por parte de su madre era algo que no olvidaría mientras viva.

Ya eran más de la una de la mañana, Sheldon entró en el club, con la esperanza de que Amy no esté con ningún cliente.

-¡Que sorpresa! Pero si es Mitch- Exclama un hombre desde el interior de la barra del local. -Bienvenido.

-Muchas gracias- Dice fingiendo amabilidad.

-Veo que Amy te ha contado.

-Si, me contó a que se dedicaba cuando te fuiste- Explica Sheldon.

-Y por lo que veo a ti no te escandalizaste.

-¡Claro que no!- Se ríe Sheldon. -Como te dije, soy un hombre de negocios y apenas tengo tiempo para las relaciones sentimentales.

-Un lobo solitario- Afirma Ted.

-Exacto y me pareció genial que Amy se dedique a esto. Cuando éramos jóvenes siempre la consideré una chica muy hermosa. Y claro, ahora es toda una mujer y con experiencia.

-Y que más puede desear un hombre- Decía alegremente Ted ofreciéndole una copa. -Entonces si estas aquí, es porque vas ha aceptar la invitación que te ofrecí.

-Por supuesto, no se le presenta a un hombre la oportunidad de estar con una bella dama todos los días.

-¡Bella dama!- Se mofaba Ted. -Me caes bien, aquí eres bien recibido. Pero esta noche invita la casa. Amy se encuentra arriba, tercer piso puerta 306. Y disfruta de la velada.

-Muchas gracias- Se despide Mitch o mejor dicho Sheldon con una sonrisa.

Aquella breve conversación que mantuvo con aquel individuo le produjo nauseas. ¿Por que tenía que pasar por todo eso? A pesar de todo tenía que hacer las cosas bien, por mas bilis que tuviese que tragar. De todos modos ahora no quería pensar en eso.

Por segunda vez ascendía aquellas escaleras que le conducían a hacia la única mujer de su vida. Las pruebas que ambos estaban pasando eran demasiado duras para dos jóvenes con toda la vida por delante. Pero Sheldon estaba dispuesto a superar cualquier prueba o barrera que se le presentara. Por que Amy valía la pena de eso y más.

De nuevo todo se repetía. El mismo pasillo y la misma puerta por cruzar. La puerta 306. La única diferencia era que ahora sabía con certeza quien era la mujer que había tras ésta.

Shally para los clientes, Amy para él.

Abrió la puerta con un enorme deseo de poder verla. Y éste fue recompensado. Ella estaba sentada en la cama de espaldas a él. En esta ocasión llevaba un conjunto blanco como el marfil, que se confundía con su piel blanca. Ella se giró lentamente y se lo quedó mirando directamente a los ojos. Sheldon quedó maravillado de lo hermosa que estaba. Su atuendo resaltaba con aquellos labios pintados de color rojo pasión y llevaba una hermosa garantilla de puntilla a juego con su vestimenta que adornaba aquel cuello de cisne.

-¿Porque será que no me sorprende en absoluto que estés aquí?

-Ted me invitó, recuerdas.

-Cierto- Dijo levantándose. -Y supongo que no desaprovechaste la ocasión.

-Solo un idiota dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar en tu presencia.

-Dime, ¿llegara el día en que dejes de seguirme?- Pregunta Amy acercándose lentamente hacia él.

-Jamás. Donde tu estés, yo iré- Dice hipnotizado ante aquel movimiento de caderas que Amy le brindaba.

-Entonces tendré que esconderme de nuevo- Sonríe mientras le rodea el cuello con sus brazos.

-Entonces yo tendré que encontrarte de nuevo- Dice Sheldon agarrándola de la cintura.

No existieron más palabras. Los dos se fundieron en un profundo beso. Sus lenguas se buscaron con desesperación. Por más que Amy se negara ha aceptar aquel hombre, su cuerpo reclamaba cada parte de él. Necesitaba estar una vez más entre sus brazos. Necesitaba hallar la paz que él le brindaba. Si no podía hacerlo como mujer, al menos deseaba hacerlo como una prostituta.

El amor, la pasión y el deseo fue desatado en ambos. Sheldon la llevó a la cama sin pensarlo demasiado, y la depositó en esta como si se tratara de la cosa más importante y frágil que existe en el mundo. A Amy le encantaban aquellos pequeños detalles que tenía con ella, porque por más que lo cegara la pasión siempre pensaba en ella. Se desnudaron mutuamente, con risitas de por medio. Igual que dos adolescentes que hacen el amor por primera vez.

Sheldon la admiraba desde arriba completamente desnuda, exceptuando aquella gargantilla. No se cansaría jamás de contemplarla.

-Eres hermosa.

Le dijo besando su hombro mientras su mano alzaba aquellos perfectos y firmes muslos hasta encontrar aquel trasero que tanto lo enloquecía.

-Te amo- Susurraba Sheldon mientras ascendía con sus besos hasta llegar al cuello.

Amy no podía pensar. Él estaba sobre ella, dominando en todo momento la situación. Haciéndola sentir una mujer. Tan ensimismada se encontraba que no se percató que él se había detenido.

-Amy, ¿que es esto?

Ella abrió los ojos y vio como Sheldon sostenía en su mano la gargantilla que cubría su cuello. Como no se había dado cuenta que se lo había quitado. En el cuello de Amy estaba la marca que Ted le había dejado la noche anterior cuando la agarró fuertemente del cuello.

-No es nada- Dijo rápidamente tapándose con ambas manos el cuello. -es una alergia que salió por llevar un suéter de lana. Ya sabes que les tengo alergia- Mintió Amy.

-Esto no es por ninguna alergia- Dice Sheldon retirándole las manos. -Se perfectamente que esa marca es de alguien que trato de estrangularte. ¿Quien fue, Ted?

Amy no sabía que decir, solo se maldecía a si misma por haber sido tan descuidada.

-¡Fue él, verdad!- Gritaba furioso. -¡Ese desgraciado!- Dijo saliendo de la cama dispuesto a ir al encuentro de ese tipo y destrozarlo con sus propias manos.

-¡No por favor!- Amy se abalanzó hacia Sheldon abrazándolo por la espalda. -No vayas- Dice sabiendo perfectamente sus intenciones. -Fue culpa mía.

-¿Por que lo defiendes tanto?

Ella no contestó. Durante unos minutos se quedaron ambos de pie en medio de la habitación, con sus cuerpos desnudos completamente pegados. Amy lo abrazaba con fuerza desde atrás, pero Sheldon estaba completamente estático esperando una respuesta que sabía de antemano no obtendría.

Un poco más tranquilo, posó sus manos encima de las de ella, que se cruzaban en la mitad de su estomago.

-¿Que pasó?- Quería saber él.

-Cuando llegue, fui a trabajar- Dijo haciendo una pausa al notar como todo el cuerpo de Sheldon se tensaba. -Pero no pude- Se adelantó ante la posible reacción que este pudiese tener. -entonces me fui a mi departamento y deje solo al cliente.

-Y Ted se enteró y se enfadó- Dice Sheldon imaginándose la situación.

-Si. Yo estaba en casa y él apareció. Estaba furioso, no solo porque me había marchado en medio de un servicio, si no por haber desaparecido sin decir nada cuando...

-Cuando te fuiste conmigo- Termina de concluir Sheldon por ella.

-Si.

Sheldon se sintió culpable por eso. Amy había tenido problemas con aquel impresentable por que él se la había llevado sin preguntarle siquiera si eso le traería consecuencias. Se giró y abrazó a Amy.

-¿Y que mas pasó?

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, pero se alarmó al notar su torso húmedo, fruto de las lágrimas que Amy derramaba en el.

-Tranquila- Le susurraba al oído mientras acariciaba su espalda. -Cuéntamelo cuando estés preparada.

-Ted estaba realmente furioso- Decía entre lagrimas. -¡Lo siento Sheldon, lo siento muchísimo! Yo no quise, de verdad no quería.

-¿Que es lo que no querías?- Pregunta aterrorizado de escuchar la respuesta.

-Fui suya. Sheldon, anoche fui suya- Se lamentaba Amy.

-¿Te obligó?

-No, estaba furioso y enfadado, no tenía otra opción y dejé que lo haga.

-Entonces estabas coaccionada, es lo mismo que si te hubiese obligado- Decía furioso. -Maldito, ahora verá.

-Te lo pido por favor, no vayas. Quédate conmigo- Le suplicaba Amy reforzando el abrazo. -Quédate esta noche y hazme olvidar, por favor.

Sheldon no pudo negarse. No podía irse y dejarla en ese estado. El momento de saldar cuentas con Ted llegaría. Pero por esa noche trataría de olvidarlo y se centraría en Amy. Aquella mujer que necesitaba que él la cuidara.

Le hizo el amor toda la noche. Intentando borrar de su cuerpo, mente y corazón con cara caricia y con cada beso el daño que le habían hecho. Intentando demostrarle que podía hallar en las caricias de un hombre dulzura, delicadeza y seguridad.

 **Continuará...**


	11. Una decisión precipitada

Amy tarareaba una canción alegremente mientras se preparaba para la noche, se sentía feliz después de tanto tiempo. Hace una semana Sheldon le prometió que ningún otro hombre la tocaría y asi lo cumplió, cada noche él contrataba sus servicios a lo que ella respondía muy gratamente.

Y durante el día Sheldon pasaba el mayor tiempo posible en el departamento de ella, cuidándola y amándola. Pero unas horas antes de que anocheciera, él se iba para evitar ser visto por Ted y que no llegara a sospechar de su relación.

Era poco lo que habían hablado. Ella no quería hablar nada acerca del futuro, porque dudaba de que existiera alguno para ellos. Pero el echo de que Sheldon se haya convertido en su amante de aquella manera la tranquilizaba gratamente. A eso le tenía que sumar el echo de que Ted estaba entretenido con la nueva chica que había llegado al club, de esta manera la dejaba tranquila. Pero lo que más la asustaba era pensar que esa situación no podría durar eternamente.

Era consciente de que Sheldon no podría seguir pagando el dinero que requería sus servicios. ¿Y que pasaría si eso ocurriera? Ya no se podía imaginar el estar en brazos de ningún otro hombre.

La sola idea le causaba repugnancia.

¿Como Iba a ser de Sheldon durante el día y de otros durante la noche? Eso era impensable. Entonces, llegados a este punto, ¿que debía hacer? ¿Lo dejaba todo para irse con Sheldon? Eso no era posible. Lo amaba, se había enamorado por segunda vez de la misma persona, pero era un amor imposible. No podía hacer que llevara sobre sus hombros la carga de su vergüenza. Por que allá donde estuvieran siempre habría algún hombre que la reconocería. Algún hombre que le pediría de sus servicios sin saber que estaba retirada. Y cuando eso suceda, como reaccionaría Sheldon. Ningún hombre quiere ver como saludan y hacen proposiciones indecentes a su pareja. A ella misma no le gustaría si fuera al revés.

Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Amy seguía vistiéndose en la habitación del club, hasta que el sonido de unos nudillos que llamaban a través de ella la sacaron de estos. Extrañada miró el reloj y vio que todavía era temprano. Pero imaginó que Sheldon se sentía tan impaciente como ella por verse de nuevo. Con una inmensa alegría terminó de darse el último retoque y se fue a abrir la puerta. Su sonrisa radiante fue sustituida por un inmenso horror al ver a Ted acompañado de un hombre.

-Preciosa verdad- Decía Ted a su amigo

-Veo que incluso te quedaste corto al describírmela- Decía el hombre mirándola de arriba a bajo.

-Querida, te presento a Michael. Es un viejo amigo que llegó hoy a la ciudad después de un largo viaje- Le explicaba Ted a Amy. -Y ya que ha sido tan amable de venir a verme, le propuse que podríamos pasar una noche agradable los tres juntos- Decía con una sonrisa viciosa.

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Pero Ted, creí que te gustaba más la chica nueva- Decía Amy con la esperanza de sacarle esa absurda idea de la cabeza.

-No seas tonta- Se reía. -Michael es mi amigo, y como tal solo le puedo ofrecer lo mejor.

-No seas tímida- Decía Michael mientras le agarraba la cintura y la atraía hacia él.rometo que te lo pasarás en grande.

El cuerpo de Amy se paralizó cuando sintió esas sucias manos encima de ella. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizada. Toda la felicidad y la calma que la embriagaban minutos antes desaparecieron de igual forma que si le hubiesen echado un cubo de agua fría encima. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. No podía esperar a que Sheldon llegara a salvarla, pues todavía era muy pronto para que llegue. La única solución que tenia era huir.

Y así lo hizo.

De una patada en los mismísimos, se soltó del agarre que Michael la tenía presa y salió corriendo ignorando los gritos por parte de Ted. Fue como un rayo en dirección a su casa. Una vez llegó, se percató que había salido a la calle con lo puesto, su conjunto de ropa interior. Pero no era momento de alarmarse por semejante tontería. Tenía que pensar algo y rápido. Con la puerta cerrada con seguro y atrancada por un sillón comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón intentando hallar una solución. No podía llamar a Sheldon. Dadas las circunstancias se cegaría por la rabia y sería capaz de cometer alguna imprudencia.

¿Entonces a quien le pediría ayuda? No podía llamar a ninguna de las chicas, por que ellas se meterían en problemas con Ted. ¿Entonces a quien? El nombre de Mary cruzó su mente, pero enseguida desechó la idea. Ella correría a llamar a Sheldon y eso debía evitarlo a toda costa. De repente otro nombre se cruzó en su mente y decidió llamar.

-¿Hola?- Contestaron al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Penny?

-Sí, dígame. ¿Quien es?

-Penny soy Amy- Decía con voz temblorosa.

-Amy- Susurro Penny aquel nombre como si de un fantasma estuviese tratando. -¡Dios mío! ¿Estas bien?- Exclamó sorprendida ante la atenta mirada de su marido que se puso alerta en cuanto oyó nombrarla.

-Por favor, necesito que Leonard me saque de aquí- Suplicaba muy alterada. -Estan a punto de llegar.

-¿Quienes estan por venir?- Decía la rubia. -Por favor dime que ocurre.

-¡Amy! Soy yo, Leonard- Grito agarrando el teléfono de las manos de su esposa. -¿Que ocurre, Sheldon no está contigo?

-No estoy sola- Respondió Amy entendiendo que él estaba al corriente de todo como ya le había informado Sheldon. -Pero enseguida vendrán por mi.

-¿Donde estas?

-En mi casa.

-Esta bien, en unos minutos estoy ahí.

-Por favor, no digas nada a Sheldon- Pidió.

-Descuida. Voy para allá.

Leonard colgó el teléfono y se fue en dirección a casa de Amy. Dejando instrucciones a su esposa de que no le dijera nada a nadie por el momento.

Amy colgó algo más tranquila, sabía que Leonard llegaría enseguida. No sabía que pasaría después, al haberlo llamado, se estaba metiendo ella sola en una situación que siempre había querido evitar. El tener que ver a todos de nuevo. Pero lo que se le estaba presentando era algo que debía evitar con más ahínco si era posible. No podía permitir que la tocasen, ya no quería más. Estaba harta de esa vida, y aunque no pueda estar con Sheldon, quería poder vivir una vida tranquila. Sin hacer daño a nadie más.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó tras la puerta. Ted ya había llegado a su casa tal y como se imaginaba. Debía estar furioso con ella por lo que hizo y se lo haría pagar de la forma mas cruel.

-¡Maldita zorra!- Gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. -¡Abre la puerta inmediatamente!

Amy no sabía que hacer, solo rezaba por que Leonard llegue lo antes posible.

-¡Abre de una vez!

Ted no dejaba de gritar y forzar la puerta. El pestillo de ésta comenzó a ceder, fruto de las embestidas que éste y su amigo le propinaban.

-¡Maldita prostituta! ¡Como te atreves!- Gritaba realmente furioso.

La puerta estaba cediendo. El sillón poco más podría detener aquel arranque de rabia que invadía todo el ser de Ted.

Amy estaba petrificada por el miedo. Sabía lo que iba a pasar si Leonard no aparecía de inmediato. Ante su atónita mirada la puerta terminó por ceder. Con un gesto de mala leche, él terminó de empujar el sofá que se interponía en su camino y lanzó una mirada asesina a Amy. Detrás de él, se encontraba Michael, también muy enfadado, pero divertido a la vez. Por que le encantaba que una mujer se le resistiera y su imaginación comenzó a dispararse pensando en lo que estaba dispuesto ha hacerle a esa insolente.

-¡Zorra ven aquí inmediatamente!- Le gritó Ted.

Ante aquellas palabras Amy pudo finalmente reaccionar. Aunque fue demasiado tarde. Intentó salir corriendo en dirección a la habitación, para ganar algo de tiempo, pero fue inútil. Ambos hombres se abalanzaron sobre ella tirándola al suelo. Ella gritaba desesperadamente que paren, pero ellos la ignoraban. Michael se lo pasaba en grande, no había nada mejor en este mundo para él, que una mujer suplicando a sus pies. Y Ted estaba tan furioso con esa descarada que estaba dispuesto ha hacérselo pagar de la peor forma posible.

Amy estaba aterrorizada, las lagrimas y las suplicas no servían de nada contra aquellos desalmados. La tenían sujeta de brazos y piernas. La habían desnudado completamente y cuando Michael estaba a punto de introducirse dentro de ella, un fuerte golpe en su cabeza hizo que se desmayé y caiga sobre Amy. Ted se quedó asombrado de ver aquella escena. Un hombre que no conocía en absoluto había echo acto de presencia.

-O la sueltas, o te mato.

Fue lo único que dijo. Ted, ignorando en donde se metía decidió plantarle cara, recibiendo como respuesta ante su atrevimiento un duro golpe con una barreta de hierro que hizo que se retorciera de dolor en el suelo.

Amy, estaba todavía tirada en el suelo, desnuda, observando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lo había echo, Leonard había ido a buscarla y la había salvado. Sin pensar en que situación se encontraba ni en nada, se levantó corriendo a sus brazos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- Repetía una y otra vez. Eso era todo lo que podía decirle. No encontraba otras palabras que pudiesen expresar la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

Leonard se quedó sorprendido de la reacción que había tenido. No sabía muy bien como actuar, entonces se limitó a abrazarla hasta que se calmó.

-¿Estas mejor?- Preguntó Leonard obteniendo una simple afirmación con un movimiento de cabeza de su parte. -Entonces ve a ponerte algo de ropa, hay que irnos antes de que despierten.

Amy se sorprendió ante tal comentario. Estaba desnuda en brazos de Leonard. Aquella situación era la última que se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que tendría que afrontar. Intentando ocultar lo mejor que pudo su vergüenza, se encerró en su cuarto mientras Leonard la esperaba vigilando que esos matones no se despierten.

Inmediatamente Amy salió ya vestida, salieron rápidamente del departamento y subieron al auto de este llendose lo más lejos posible. Él paro en una cafetería de las afueras.

-Espero que no te importe- Dice Leonard.

-Claro que no, me gustaría mucho poder tomarme tranquilamente un poco de café- Dijo dulcemente regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

Él la quedó mirando. Sabía por todo lo que había pasado. Sheldon se lo había explicado todo, incluso la última semana en la que se veían a diario. Admiraba la fortaleza que tenía esa mujer. Había pasado por muchas cosas y aún así, la tenía en frente suyo, tomándose una taza de café lo más tranquilamente posible. Pero Leonard se sentía en deuda con ella, de modo que decidió abordar el tema.

-Perdóname, Amy.

-¿Como dices?

-Todo fue mi culpa. Hace 4 años no debí permitir que Raj hiciera esa estúpida despedida en el departamento, y mucho menos haber permitido que te quedaras a dormir sin decirte la verdad- Explicaba.

-Sabes una cosa- Decía mientras dejaba la taza de café en la mesa y se la quedaba mirando. -Al principio los odie a todos y dije que eran responsables de lo sucedido, pero con el tiempo entendí que en ocasiones la vida te pone pruebas y es uno mismo el que debe superarlas. Creo que Sheldon y yo no supimos superar esas pruebas- Lo mira a los ojos. -Leonard, el pasado, pasado esta. No te guardo rencor ni mucho menos te culpo por lo sucedido. Hoy viniste a ayudarme sin pensarlo dos veces. De manera que te digo, si todavía te sientes responsable por algo que ni siquiera yo lo hago, con lo que hiciste hoy... yo te he perdonado.

-Gracias- Se limita a decir.

-¿Y no vas a preguntar que pasó?

-Creo que me hago una idea. Dime si estoy equivocado, pero me da la sensación que esto ocurrió porque decidiste dejar esta vida.

-Le diste en el clavo- Dice alegremente Amy intentando sacar algo de hierro al asunto.

-Me alegro, estoy convencido de que Sheldon y tu serán felices.

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero no me voy a ir con Sheldon- Aclara.

-Pero yo imaginaba…

-Lo se. Pero reconozcámoslo Leonard. Independientemente de lo mucho que nos podamos querer, mi vida esta llena de pecados. Me acosté con cientos de hombres- Explica Amy. -Imagínate por un segundo que yo soy Penny, dime como te sentirías tu. Imagínate por un segundo, que por mas que me quisieras, un domingo por la tarde salimos del cine como cualquier pareja y me encuentro con un antiguo cliente. Y éste me hace algún tipo de proposición. Como te sentirías. O si tuviésemos hijos y vamos a buscarlos a la escuela y resulta que alguno de los padres de allí es un excliente. Si los demás niños se enteraran de que la madre de tu hijo fue una prostituta, como crees que se lo tomaría. Se sincero. ¿Crees que después de todo lo que Sheldon a pasado, tiene que aguantar todo lo que se pueda pasar en el futuro?

Leonard escuchó atentamente las palabras de Amy. Comprendía perfectamente lo que ella le quería decir. Si estuviese en el lugar de Sheldon, encontrarse en esas situaciones le sobrepasarían y dudaba de cual pudiera ser su reacción. Pero le costaba asimilar que después de todo lo sucedido, esos dos no terminen juntos.

-Entiendo. Pero y si esas situaciones no se dan nunca- Decía Leonard en un último intento de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-¿Y si se dan?- Responde.

-Entonces dime, que quieres que haga por ti...

 **Continuará...**


	12. Aceptando la realidad

Horas mas tarde, Sheldon entraba de nuevo al club. No se imaginaba lo que había sucedido un rato antes, pero un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda avisándole de que algo no andaba bien. Miró a su alrededor y pudo vislumbrar a Ted claramente enfadado mientras hablaba con la camarera y lo señalaba con el dedo.

Eso no le gustó nada en absoluto. Algo había pasado y temía que su coartada haya sido descubierta.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí. ¡Si es nuestro gran hombre de negocios Mitch!- Decía irónicamente Ted. -Imagino que habrás venido por nuestra pequeña, verdad.

-Si- Decía Sheldon intentando guardar la calma. -¿Hay algún problema?

-¿Problema? Ninguno, pero es curioso lo que me comentaban, desde hace una semana pediste sus servicios todas las noches.

-Servicios por los cuales pague con dinero limpio- Se defendía.

-Cierto- Confirma Ted. -¿También pagaste las horas extras que hacías durante el día?- Pregunta enfadado.

-¿Como dices?- Es lo único que se le ocurre decir al verse acorralado.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo. Se que estuviste en la casa de Amy, una de mis chicas te vio entrar y salir en más de una ocasión- Le dice. -Si hay algo que no soporto es que me tomen por idiota y abusen de mi confianza. ¿Entre ustedes hay algo más que una simple amistad de la infancia, verdad?

-Lo que haya entre nosotros no es asunto tuyo- Dice Sheldon seriamente. -Asi que aquí tienes el dinero de esta noche. Si quieres más, solo dímelo.

-Dudo mucho que la encuentres- Le dice Ted.

¿Que dijo? ¿Acaso aquel sinvergüenza le había hecho algo?

-¿Que quieres decir?- Dijo girándose de repente y agarrándole por la solapa de la camisa.

-Que esa zorra no está.

-No vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera- Le sisea como lo hace una serpiente antes de morder a su presa. -Donde está, que hiciste con ella.

-¿Tanto te importa esa mujer?- Pregunta Ted sorprendido de su reacción. -Ahora entiendo, tu debes de ser aquel tipo que hizo que se largara, abandonándola a su suerte. Ese que amó tontamente y confió ciegamente.

Aquellas palabras le hirieron en su ego. Ese hombre sabía algo de lo que Amy había pasado. Pero no podía permitir que se salga con la suya. Debía averiguar donde estaba.

-Te lo repetiré una vez más. Donde esta.

-No lo se, hace un rato llegó un hombre y me atacó a mi y a un amigo. Cuando regresé a buscarla ya no estaba.

¿Había aparecido un hombre y se le había llevado? Eso era ridículo, quien podría haber hecho semejante cosa.

-Quien era ese hombre.

-¡Y yo que sé!- Dice soltándose del agarre que Sheldon le tenía. -Era un tipo no muy alto, con gafas. Con cara de idiota, debo decir.

Aquella descripción solo podía ser de una persona, Leonard. Pero que le había pasado para que hiciera eso. Y lo que mas le extrañaba era que no lo había llamado para decirle que Amy estaba con él. Eso le parecía demasiado extraño.

De todas formas subió a la habitación en la cual solía estar Amy, para asegurarse que no sea mentira. Pero una vez estuvo en ella la encontró vacía, lo único que había era su ropa sin guardar en la pequeña cómoda que acompañaba a la cama.

-Te dije que no estaba aquí- Dijo Ted detrás de Sheldon. -Y si no me crees, ve a su casa, que la conoces bien y verás que no miento.

-Lo haré, puedes estar seguro de eso- Dice el físico marchándose.

-Una cosa más- Lo interrumpe Ted en su camino. -Cuando veas a esa prostituta dile que no aparezca por aquí, porque ni suplicando volveré a ayudarla.

Sheldon estalló su rabia contenida en él dándole un puñetazo.

-¿¡Que no volverás a ayudarla, maldito!? Dime en que demonios la ayudaste. Lo único que hiciste fue humillarla, maltratarla y aprovecharte de ella- Lo agarra nuevamente del cuello de la camisa. -Ahora escúchame bien. Cuando te vuelva a ver rondado alrededor de ella eres hombre muerto.

Dicho esto, y dejando a Ted aturdido en el suelo por el segundo golpe recibido en el día, fue corriendo al piso de Amy para encontrarse lo mismo, nada. La puerta estaba rota, el sillón tirado en medio del salón y la casa vacía. Allí había pasado algo. Y lo único que tenía era una descripción que concordaba con la de Leonard. Entonces se dirigió lo más rapido que pudo al edificio donde vivía.

Leonard estaba intranquilo. Sabía que en cualquier momento Sheldon aparecería buscándola. No sería muy difícil comprender que fue él quien se llevó sin preguntar. Pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que decirle. Le había prometido a Amy que no dirían nada a Sheldon.

Flash Back:

 _Penny por fin respiró aliviada en cuanto la vio aparecer por la puerta. En un principio le costó reconocerla con el pelo más largo y recogido en un rodete desordenado. Además, su rostro y ojo derecho se estaban emempezando a hinchar, por algún golpe que había recibido, si la viera en la calle no la reconocería. Cuando se concentró un poco más en mirarla noto que estaba mucho más delgada que antes, era cierto que ya no era una muchacha, se convirtió en una mujer. Pero lo que más le impacto fue su mirada, esa mirada delataba que vivió una vida dura, que la hacia mas mayor._

 _Lo único que hizo fue correr para abrazarla. No sabía lo que pasó en ese tiempo, lo único que sabía era que había la posibilidad de que estuviera prostituyendose, pero nadie se lo confirmó. Nisiquiera Leonard, por que se negaba a hablar del tema_. _Pero en la forma en la que transcurrieron las cosas en la última hora y de la manera en la que llamó pidiendo ayuda, la duda ya no cabia en esa asquerosa y maldita realidad. Pero todo eso no tenía importancia, la realidad era que esa mujer estaba sola y los nesecitaba. Y Penny estaba dispuesta a apoyarla en todo lo que sea necesario._

 _Aquel abrazo reconfortó a Amy en lo más profundo de su ser, siempre había tenido el día que tuviera que verlos cara a cara. Imaginó que la repudiarían por ser un desecho de la sociedad. Pero Penny lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla. No le reprochó nada, ni tampoco la insulto como ella esperaba; simplemente se limitó a abrazarla para transmitirle una seguridad y cariño que nesecitaba desesperadamente._

 _-¿Estas bien?_ \- _Preguntaba la rubia rerevisándola de arriba a abajo como haría una madre con su hija_. _-¿Quieres ir al médico?_

 _-Estoy bien, no es necesario-_ _Decía ella con una sonrisa. -Gracias a Leonard estoy a salvó._

 _-Menos mal que llamaste. ¿Que te pasó?- Cuestionaba Penny, pero vio como Amy se tensaba ante la pregunta. -Si no quieres hablar de eso, no te obligaré. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa, todos te queremos y te hemos extrañado- Le dice acariciandole la frente. -Y tienes que saber, que sea lo que sea por lo que tuviste que pasar, o hacer, nadie te recriminar jamás por que todos te apoyamos._

 _-Sobre todo Sheldon- Puntualiza Leonard._

 _-Lo sé, y gracias Penny nesecitaba oír eso... pero preferiría que Leonard te explique lo que sabe después, yo no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo._

 _-No te preocupes por eso- La rubia la tranquiliza. -Ahora sera mejor que te duches, comas algo y descanses. Mañana será otro día._

 _-Creo que deberíamos hablar con Sheldon- Dice Leonard. -Amy, él está noche irá a verte y cuando se entere de lo que pasó vendrá aquí._

 _-Lo sé. por eso no tengo mucho tiempo- Decía Amy. -Penny, quizás estoy abusando de su confianza pero nesecitaría_ _un favor, por que no puedo hacerlo sola._

 _-Claro, lo que sea. ¿Que quieres?-_ _Decía Penny no muy segura de lo que pediría._

 _-No entrare en detalles, eso te lo explicara Leonard más tarde. Pero te diré que estuve ejerciendo la prostitución todo este tiempo, por circunstancias- Dice haciendi una corta pausa, porque tener que explicar todo eso era demasiado doloroso. -Y no quiero seguir con eso. Penny quiero una nueva vida, en una nueva ciudad donde nadie me conozca. PPor favor, podrías ayudarme a encontrar un lugar y un trabajo. Haré lo que sea, incluso limpiar casas sines necesario pero por favor. Ayudame a empezar de nuevo._

 _-Por supuesto que te ayudaré Amy- Le dice la rubia sorprendida de esa petición. -Pero por que no esperas a Sheldon. Él te quiere y juntos podrán ser felices empezando una nueva vida juntos de nuevo._

 _-Por favor, entiéndeme, no quiero que el cargue conmigo... no soy digna de alguien como él._

 _-No digas tonterias- Interrumpe Leonard. -La única mujer que puede estar con Sheldon eres tú._

 _-Leonard, por favor- Lo calla Penny. -¿Estas segura?_

 _-Si- Afirma Amy._

 _-Esta bien. En mi trabajo, hay un hombre que busca asistentes para su laboratorio por que esta desarrollando un medicamento para mascotas. Puedo llamarlo y explicarle que eres de confianza, trabajaras para el y vivirias en el rancho que el tiene. ¿Que te parece? Además tu has trabajado con animales._

 _Amy no sabía que decir, eso sería el cielo para ella. Al fin podría volver a lo que tanto amaba, la ciencia. No sabía si estaba soñando o era real lo que sucedía. Pero por fin tendría la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Y Sheldon por fin podría continuar su vida._

 _-Si me encantaría. Pero por favor, por lo que más quieras... no le digas a Sheldon donde estoy. Díganle que estaré bien y que rehaga su vida por mi._

 _Leonard y Penny se miraron. Sabían que sería inútil tratar de convencerla de lo contrario. Tan inútil como convencer a Sheldon para que olvidé la idea de ir a buscarla. Pero aún así, le prometieron no decir nada._

 _Penny llamó a su colega y lo arreglo todo. Llamó a un taxi para que llevará a Amy a su nuevo destino y vida._

Fin del Flash Back.

Tal y como esperaba, Sheldon apareció por la puerta muy nervioso.

-¡Leonard!- Exclamó cuando apenas lo vio. -¿Donde esta Amy? ¡Esta aquí verdad, dímelo!- Decía desesperado.

-Tranquilízate amigo, ella esta bien.

-Gracias a dios, es como diría mi madre- Aquella noticia fue como tocar el cielo para él. -¡Amy ven!- La llamaba dirigiéndose al interior del departamento.

-Pero ella no está aquí- Aclaró Leonard seriamente.

-¿Que estas diciendo? En donde esta- Se puso nuevamente nervioso.

El físico experimental le pidió que lo acompañe al interior del departamento para poder explicarle como estaban las cosas. Le contó como ella lo había llamado pidiéndole ayuda. Como la salvó de esos desgraciados y que se la llevó a su casa.

-Y por que no me llamó a mi- Decía poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

-Tenía miedo de tu reacción, sabía que podrías haber enloquecido.

-¡Pero creo que hubiera sido lo mas normal dada la situación!- Grita exasperado. -¿Y si no esta aquí, donde diablos esta?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Como dices Leonard?- Pregunta incrédulo.

\- Nos pidió que la ayudémos a salir de todo eso. Penny le consiguió un nuevo trabajo y una nueva vida con un amigo suyo de confianza.

-¿Le pidió ayuda a ustedes?- Decía Sheldon sin poder creerlo. -¿Y yo que? Acaso no confiaba lo suficiente en mí. No le dije que la ayudaría. Era tan poca la confianza que me tenía que tuvo que pedir su ayuda- Estaba desesperado y dolido por todo eso.

-Sheldon, ella te quiere. Y a su manera quiere protegerte.

-Pues para que me quiera de esta manera mejor no lo haga- Decía furioso.

-No seas tan duro con ella, esta haciendo lo que cree que es mejor para ambos.

-¿Lo que es mejor? Dime Leonard, es mejor estar separado de la persona que amas en lugar de estar juntos. ¿Es mejor dar la espalda a quien trató de estar a su lado y le brindó su ayuda y la oportunidad de una nueva vida basada en el amor que le procesa, solo por protegerme ? ¿Eso es mejor?- Sheldon cansado de todo eso. -Ya no se que pensar. Estoy cansado de ir tras ella. Primero era por que cometí un error, y cuando la encuentro escapa y desaparece, pero cuando la encuentro de nuevo y parece que las cosas van mejorando vuelve a desaparecer pidiendo ayuda a los demás antes que a mi- Hace un largo suspiro. -Estoy cansado de toda esta porquería.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero es su decisión y debes respetarla- Le dice Leonard. -Me pidió que te dijera que rehagas tu vida y fueras feliz por los dos. Y que por nada en el mundo la busques de nuevo.

-Con que es su decisión y que la respete- Se reía histéricamente. -¡Y que sea feliz!- Gritaba. -¡Entonces perfecto! ¡Reharé mi vida y no la buscaré más. Pero lo que no puedo hacer es ser feliz, cuando la persona que amo no quiere estar conmigo!- Gritó fruto de la desesperación y la angustia que le producía.

Leonard no dijo nada. Tan solo se limitó a observar como se marchaba aquel hombre con el corazón roto, en el fondo tenía toda la razón del mundo para encontrarse en ese estado. Sheldon amaba a Amy, y ella con toda terca no era capaz de comprender que él la amaría por encima de cualquier adversidad que tuvieran que pasar. Solo esperaba que con el tiempo el destino cruzase de nuevo sus vidas y les diera una nueva oportunidad.

 **Continuará...**


	13. Nueva vida (Parte 1)

Estaba cansada, tenía que haber sido una mañana tranquila, pero los animales del laboratorio estaban muy alborotados. Trataba de calmarlos pero fue inútil, además se le hacía todavia más difícil, ya que estaba sola por que Barry se había ido al pueblo para ayudar a traer los equipos extras para los estudios de la adicción.

Y hablando de Barry... Él, hace mas de siete meses, se ofreció voluntariamente para colaborar en el proyecto, a pesar de que era físico teórico, hizo un curso rápido de ayudante de labotorio de neurobiología y por suerte lo aprendió todo casi sin esfuerzo.

La primeras semanas que Amy llegó, él dejó que se aclimatara por su propia cuenta. Comprendía que debía haber sufrido mucho, porque siempre estaba con la mirada triste, como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante para ella y apenas hablaba. Amy se paseaba por el humilde laboratorio, inspeccionándolo y siempre se detenía a observar como Barry estudiaba a los animales. Eso la impactó mucho, el ver a ese hombre tratar con tanta dulzura a todos esos animales hizo ganarse su confianza. Pero no había que olvidar como Caleb, el pequeño hijo del dueño de aquel laboratorio, la había ayudado mucho en su recuperación. Siempre estaba alrededor de Amy, como una mariposa revolotea alrededor de una bella flor esperando a que se abra por el calor del sol. Desde entonces, se habían echo inseparables, ella se había convertido en la madre que Caleb jamás tuvo.

Amy era feliz, no podía negarlo. En el último año había ganado nuevos amigos, un nuevo trabajo y una nueva vida, lo que siempre soñó. Pero ni en los momentos de más felicidad podía evitar pensar en aquel hombre que todavía era dueño y señor de su corazón. Tan solo deseaba, en lo más profundo de su ser, que realmente hubiera desechado la idea de buscarla y pueda ser todo lo feliz que se merecía.

Y si, hablo de Sheldon.

-¡Amy, Amy!- Gritaba el pequeño Caleb. -¿Has visto al nuevo simio del laboratorio?

-Si pequeño, lo he visto- Le decía Amy con una dulce sonrisa posando su mano en su cabecita. -¿Le pusiste nombre?

-¡Sí! Se llamará Tich.

Amy adoraba al niño, ya rea un ritual, todo nuevo animal que llegaba al humilde laboratorio, Caleb lo bautizaba con un nombre. Decía que era una gran responsabilidad y en ocasiones se había pasado días pensando en cual sería el mejor nombre para el animal en cuestión.

-¡Mira, Barry llegó!- Decía contento al ver como el todo terreno del cientifico llegaba. -¡Barry!- Salió el niño corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Hola pequeño!- Lo recibía. -¿Te portaste bien?

-¡Si! Me he portado muy bien- Decía contento. -¿Sabes que paso?

-¿Qué?

-Los animales del laboratorio estuvieron haciendo un gran escándalo y Amy pudo calmarlos.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó sorprendido mientras caminaba hacia ella. -Entonces, hiciste el trabajo tu sola... lamento no haber podido ayudarte Amy.

-Si, la verdad fue complicado, pero no podíamos esperar a que llegues. Los demás hombres me ayudaron mucho, sin ellos no lo habría logrado- Decía Amy.

-No es necesario que te quites merito- La adula. -Eres toda una profesional.

-No digas tonterías- Decía Amy avergonzada. -solo hice mi trabajo.

De la misma manera que yo hice después de verte hacerlo otras tantas más.

Era imposible, Amy siempre tenía que tener la última palabra, y siempre era para dejarla a ella en el mejor lugar posible.

-Apropósito, Caleb dile a Rebeca que prepare un gran banquete para la noche, todo el mundo esta invitado, hoy estamos de celebración- Decía Barry con gran entusiasmo.

-¿Y que se celebra?- Pregunta Amy.

-Hoy hace un año que llegamos aquí Amy, y eso es digno de celebración.

Al oír la noticia el niño salió disparado en dirección a la cocina para decir las instrucciones que Barry le había dado. Una vez solos Barry le entregó un ramo de rosas rojas, sus preferidas, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a ver cómo estaban los animales. Para ellos eso era motivo de celebración, pero para Amy esa fecha representaba demasiadas cosas.

El inicio de una nueva vida, una decisión muy importante tomada y el adiós no dicho al amor de su vida. ¿Cuando podría olvidar a Sheldon y por cuanto más lo recordaría? La respuesta era simple, nunca y toda la vida. Era consciente de que Barry Kripke estaba enamorado de ella, se lo había dejado claro en una ocasión hacía un par de meses, en las fiestas, y como el caballero que era, le dejó que tomara su tiempo para pensar en su respuesta. Pero eso no podía esperar más, tarde o temprano le tendría que dar una respuesta, y no sabía que hacer. Muchas eran las noches que se pasaba rezando para que se enamore de él. Pero era imposible. Todo su corazón estaba ocupado por una persona y no había sitio para nadie más. Pero aunque no lo amara, sí le tenía una gran estima, además de un gran respeto y una bonita amistad. Podía basar una relación con él en esos sentimientos. Barry era un buen hombre y siempre cuidaría de ella.

La noche llegó, todos los empleados del laboratorio estaban invitados a la celebración, Betty, la cocinera, con la ayuda de Amy, habían preparado todo un festín al aire libre en el porche. Luego, unos cuantos montaron un escenario improvisado y comenzaron a cantar y bailar. Era una gran fiesta, todo el mundo adoraba a Amy. Desde que había llegado la alegría rebosaba por todo el lugar. Era amable con todos y siempre les ayudaba en lo que podía. Se preocupaba de su salud y de que siempre tuviesen la comida bien calentita. De modo, que todo el mundo estuvo encantado de celebrar el primer año que Amy estaba entre ellos.

Después de bailar con muchos de ellos, Amy prefirió alegarse un poco para poder pensar mientras admiraba aquel manto de estrellas que cubría el cielo como cada noche y le recordaba que algunos sueños pueden cumplirse, aunque no todos. Tan absorta estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no escuchó a Barry llegar.

-¿Pensando un poco?- Le pregunta.

-Si, estaba pensando, que donde yo vivía antes era imposible ver este cielo estrellado- Responde Amy sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-Esa es una de las cosas que se pierde uno al vivir en la ciudad- Dice él sentándose a su lado.

-Cierto.

-Amy, te conozco hace años y se que algo te debió ocurrir en tu pasado- Dice observando cada movimiento por parte de ella. -y no te voy a pedir que me lo cuentes si no lo deseas. Cuando Penny llamó a nuestro jefe diciendo si te podía contratar me bastó para venir a hacerte compañía, por que sabía que eras de confianza. Y convivir contigo me bastó para saber que eres una buena persona.

-No soy tan buena, en mi vida he hecho cosas horribles- Le dice tristemente interrumpiéndolo.

-Una vez mi padre me dijo que ha las personas no hay que juzgarlas por sus actos del pasado, sino por los del presente. No se que sucedió para que pienses así, pero por lo que he visto en ti, puedo decir que eres una gran mujer. Buena, dulce y bondadosa. Y eso lo llevas en tu interior, esas cosas no se pueden fingir, simplemente se poseen.

-No se como agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi, tienes mucha paciencia conmigo y supiste respetar mi silencio.

-Todo el mundo tiene secretos que no deseamos que sean revelados y no por eso somos peores personas, Amy- Le Dice Barry mientras la toma de la mano. -puede que no sepa nada de ti más allá de sólo conocerte, pero si algo sé, es que todavía amas a...

-Barry...- Interrumpe aturdida ante tal descubrimiento.

-No te voy a pedir que me ames de igual manera, solo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado. Estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario para que puedas llegar a verme como un hombre, pero me conformo si me puedes ver como a un compañero que quiere caminar junto a ti en el sendero que la vida nos presenta a nuestros pies.

Como desearía poder amarlo. Sería todo tan sencillo. Pero eso era imposible, y él lo sabía, y todo y con eso, estaba dispuesto a estar con ella aún sabiendo que su corazón era de otro. No pensó más y lo besó dulcemente. No sabía que era lo que el futuro le tenía preparado, lo único que sabía es que en el presente la vida le había presentado un buen hombre que estaba dispuesto a amarla y cuidar de ella. Quien sabe si llegaría el día en que podría responderle como se merecía.

 **Continuará...**

 **AgusCooper: decidí incluir a Barry en la historia, siempre me pareció que hacía una linda pareja con Amy. Esto es un guiño a mi fanfic "Química" el cual todavía está proceso. ¡Saludos!**


	14. Nueva vida (Parte 2)

Una vez más, se había hecho de noche como siempre. Otra ronda de trabajo había provocado que Sheldon tenga que quedarse en la universidad hasta tarde.

Poco después de que Amy desapareciera de nuevo, decidió tomar su consejo y rehizo su vida. Entonces volvió a Caltech y retomó la investigación de la teoría de cuerdas. Eso le encantaba, se pasaba horas allí y de esa manera no tenía que aguantar las impertinencias de su novia, Alex.

Un mes después de que Amy se fuera, volvió al trabajo y se encontró con Alex Jensen, ella no estaba muy diferente a la última vez... La única diferencia era, que ahora ella tenía un doctorado. Pero ahora, Alex le coqueteaba, entonces Sheldon vio en ella la posibilidad de olvidarse de Amy.

Comenzaron a salir, primero como amigos, y la cosa iba maravillosamente. Alex parecía haber madurado mucho en estos años, todavía estaba soltera, había presentado su tesis y obtuvo su doctorado. Estaba acostumbrada a grandes lujos y al éxito del fruto de su profesión. El hecho de que Sheldon fuera científico, añadía un punto más a su atractivo, sin olvidar su billetera. Sheldon era consciente de que era una mujer de carácter, pero eso le causaba gracia, incluso potenciaba su atractivo, entonces decidieron vivir juntos.

Los primeros meses de su relación, las cosas iban bien, pero poco a poco, Sheldon comenzo a ver qué clase de mujer era. Apenas se fueron a vivir juntos, ella dejó de trabajar, la excusa que puso era que la novia de un brillante científico tenía que estar dedicada por completo a él y sus necesidades, pero la realidad era muy distinta.

Cuando Sheldon llegaba a casa no encontraba la comida hecha, la casa estaba desordenada y ella llegaba en muchas ocasiones más tarde que él. Alex insistía en que tenían que contratar a una mujer de la limpieza para que se encargara de todas esas tareas, pero Sheldon se negaba. Jamás pagaría a una mujer para que haga ese tipo de trabajos cuando ella misma podía hacerlo, ya que disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo.

¿Pero Alex en que gastaba su tiempo? Bueno, en ir de compras y estar con sus amigas alardeando de la perfecta vida que vivía con él, por muy falso que fuera. No tardó mucho en entender que no funcionaba, pero ya le importaba bien poco. Era consciente de que si la dejaba, cuando estuvieea con otra mujer, serían otra clase de problemas los que tendría, porque sin amor no se podía pretender ser feliz.

Y eso es lo que le sucedía, el no amaba a Alex y en el fondo ella lo sabía. Fue ese el motivo por el cual ella aceptó vivir con él y continuar con su amante, Greg. Alex estaba enamorada de él, pero las cosas no le fueron bien en la vida y terminó siendo un humilde mecánico de motos. Como éste no podía darle la vida que Alex estaba acostumbrada se contentó en ser su amante. Sheldon lo sabía, ella sabía que Sheldon lo sabía, pero nadie decía nada. Ese era el precio que él tenía que pagar por no amarla y era el precio que ella había de pagar por su codicia.

Todo y con eso, la convivencia era cada vez más insostenible. Sheldon llegaba a casa cansado del trabajo y lo único que recibía eran malas caras y desplantes. Ya estaba cansado, entonces decidió pedir el traslado a un centro de investigación privado que había a las afueras de la ciudad, con la esperanza que un cambio de aires sea bueno para ambos.

-¿Que hiciste que?- Preguntaba Alex escandalizada desde el tocador de su habitación.

-Hace unas semanas pedí un puesto para una oficina de investigación en ese lugar y me la han concedido. Nos darán una casita de campo en el rancho del dueño de la institución.

-¿Me estas diciendo que pretendes que nos vayamos a vivir a una casucha perdida en no se donde de una escuela?

-Creo que el cambio de aires nos irá bien a ambos y no es una escuela, es un centro de investigación.

-¡Eso dilo por ti! Tú tendrás tu trabajo, pero que haré yo.

-Pensaba que el estar a mi lado era suficiente- Dice serio Sheldon.

-Pero amor- Decía Alex como si fuera un corderito degollado al ver que Sheldon se estaba enfadando por su reacción. -Aquí tenemos nuestra vida, nuestros amigos. No me puedes pedir que lo dejemos todo.

Él solo se limitaba a mirarla, sabía lo que pretendía, embaucarlo. Una sesión de sexo y ella se saldría con la suya, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Mira Alex, yo necesito este cambio, en el trabajo estoy agobiado y apenas te veo. Me gustaría al menos intentarlo- Le explica. -Si después de un tiempo, no te aclimatas al lugar, regresaremos a la ciudad. Tómatelo como un periodo vacacional para ambos. Tú podrás descansar disfrutando de las maravillosas vistas de las afueras y yo con menos trabajo estaré más pendiente de ti. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Me prometes que si no me gusta el lugar, volveremos?

-Lo prometo- Sentencia Sheldon.

Alex aceptó el trato. No quería tentar demasiado a Sheldon para que decidiera irse sin ella. Un par de meses podría aguantar, pero tenía claro que después ambos regresarían a sus acomodadas vidas. Por el momento le concedería el capricho, como buena novia que era y futura esposa que deseaba ser pronto.

Ya estaba todo listo, y el viaje emprendía su marcha. Sheldon conducía su auto y Alex estaba sentada junto a él absorta en la música que sonaba y el paisaje que miraba. Una semana después de que se anunciara el cambio de destino, Alex comenzó a comprar todo tipo de vestimentas a lo vintage. Era necesario que estuviera preparada con lo mejor, pues dudaba que en aquel lugar haya haber tiendas a su altura. Sheldon la dejó hacer, era lo mejor. Pero apenas se tomó la molestia en pensar en ello demasiado. Aquel cambio lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era incapaz de aceptar aquella realidad, se negaba a tener que dejarlo con ella, pero no quería estar solo, por más egoísta que suene eso. Por que mientras tenga esos dolores de cabeza no pensaba en ella, en Amy. Hacía algo más de un año que se fue. Nunca supo nada de ella, Leonard no le dijo nada y tampoco quiso ponerlo entre la espada y la pared.

Hace mucho que se había resignado. Lo único que sabía era que estaba a salvo y que había empezado una nueva vida y parecía feliz. Eso por un lado lo reconfortaba, ella lo merecía. Pero por otro, la duda de saber si había rehecho su vida con otro hombre, de la misma manera que él había hecho lo llenaba de celos. No podía imaginársela en brazos de otro, ni tampoco aceptando los besos y caricias que este pudiese procesarle. Ni tampoco podía aceptar que confiara en otro cuando no lo hizo con él. Todo aquello lo consumía por dentro, y a la vez lo hacía sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sumergido en todos sus pensamientos el tiempo voló y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya habían llegado al lugar y el asistente del dueño de este los estaba esperando.

-¡Hola Bienvenidos!- Decía alegremente recibiéndolos en su casa.

-¡Hola!- Saluda Sheldon saliendo del auto. -¿Kripke, que haces aquí?- Pregunto Sorprendido.

-Soy asistente en el campo de neurobiología.

-Pero tu eres físico, no tienes por qué estar aquí.

-Hice un curso rápido hace más de un año- Dice estrechándole la mano. -Y esta hermosa chica debe ser tu mujer- Dice haciendo una reverencia.

-Es muy amable- Alex dice muy digna. -Mi nombre es Alex, y eso de su mujer todavía no, solo soy su novia.

-¡Vaya!- Exclama sorprendido. -Pues déjame que te de un consejo, Cooper. Cásate con ella antes de que te la quiten- Comentaba alegremente.

-Escuchaste eso- decía Alex. -Deberias seguir su consejo.

-¡Jajaja! Vaya mujer- Reía Barry.

-Dímelo a mí que vivo con ella- Respondía Sheldon.

-Bueno, dejarme que los acompañe a su casa, esta cerca de aquí, iremos en mi auto- Les explica. -Por la noche los presentare al resto de los colegas, mi jefe y mi prometida.

-¿Prometida?- Pregunta Sheldon curioso.

-Si, pero hoy no pudo estar aquí para darles la bienvenida, porque tuvo que acompañar a Betty, la cocinera, para hacer compras. Los presentaré en la cena- Respondió incómodo, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Sheldon al ver que su prometida era Amy.

-Muchas Gracias- Dijo Sheldon.

Había empezado mejor de lo que Sheldon esperaba. Barry Kripke, se había vuelto buena persona, al parecer tener una prometida lo había cambiado mucho. La casa que les había proporcionado era pequeña pero muy bonita, incluso su novia tenía que admitir que esa imagen de la casa de madera, rodeada por aquellos inmensos prados verdes, era como sacada de un cuento de hadas. Simplemente preciosa. No tardaron mucho en desempacar y después de pasear por los alrededores como una pareja de recién enamorados, un hombre del servicio fue a buscarlos, para llevarlos a la casa grande a cenar.

Cuando llegaron algunos hombres de confianza del dueño estaban esperando en la mesa. Un pequeño niño estaba sentada a la derecha de éste, la cual imaginó que sería su hijo, y el asiento de su izquierda estaba Barry, el siguiente asiento seguido de este estaba vacío. Dedujo que estaría reservado para su prometida. Amablemente los invitó a pasar y se sentaron en la mesa.

-Bueno, pedí a estos hombres que se sentaran esta noche con nosotros, para que los conozcan. El barbudo con cara de amargado es Burt- Se reía ante la mala cara de este. -No te asustes Alex- Le decía. -Es un trozo de pan. Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sea algún arreglo de la casa o que te lleve a algún sitio él lo hará con mucho gusto.

-Un placer señorita, señor- Termina diciendo a Sheldon.

-Un placer, mi nombre es Sheldon Cooper.

-Y el que esta a su lado, es Ben, es quien se encarga de supsupervisar los trabajos teóricos. Lo mismo, lo que necesiten ellos estaran dispuestos a ayudarlos- Termina de presentar el dueño.

-Encantado- Saluda Sheldon.

-Ejem- De repente te oye.

-Y por supuesto, por último y no menos importante aquí tenemos al guardian del castillo- Se reía. -Mi hijo Caleb.

-Es un placer- Decía el pequeño en pose de reverencia ante las risas de los demás.

-Es un pacer conocer a un noble caballero- Decía Sheldon con una tierna sonrisa. -Espero que me hagas de guía por el laboratorio y me enseñes los lugares mas divertidos que hay- Le decía en tono de confidencia.

-¡Claro que lo haré!- Exclama emocionado el niño.

De nuevo todos rieron ante la inocencia del pequeño, todos excepto Alex, a la cual no le gustaban demasiado los niños.

Un portazo hizo alarmar a los recién llegados, y unos pasos que se oían indicaban que alguien se acercaba a toda prisa. La puerta del salón se abrió y una mujer hermosa hizo acto de presencia.

-Lo lamento mucho Barry- Decía dándole un beso en la mejilla. -Tuvimos un problema de última hora con la tarta que estábamos preparando.

-Tranquila- Decía divertido. -Amy cariño, Cooper es el nuevo físico teórico de los campos de estudios recientes...

 **Continuará...**

 **AgusCooper: Para aclarar, Sheldon no sabía dónde estaba Amy así que esto sólo fue casualidad y incluí a Alex por que es un personaje que siempre me gustó en la serie.**


	15. Reencuentros incómodos

El tiempo se detuvo para Sheldon y Amy. Ninguno de los dos esperaba esa mala jugada del destino. Después de todo lo que pasó, idas y vueltas, el reencontrarse bajo aquellas circunstancias, ambos con sus respectivas parejas, era algo para nada esperado.

Sheldon no daba crédito a lo que veía. Enfrente de él estaba la mujer por la que había luchado tanto tiempo y por la que se había enamorado. Pero ahora era la prometida de su ex-enemigo. No pudo evitar el ponerse furioso, en poco más de un año se había comprometido, con un hombre que casi no conocía. Los celos se apoderaron de él.

Amy se encontraba mas o menos en la misma situación que Sheldon. Pero la sorpresa para ella fue que éste estaba saliendo con Alex, su antigua asistente. Jamás imaginó esa situación. ¿Pero quien era ella para reprocharle? Entonces intentó por todos los medios alegrarse por ellos. Al menos uno de los dos estaba con la persona amada.

-¡Amy Farrah Fowler, santo cielo- Exclamó Alex llena de alegría sacándola de sus pensamientos. -¡Eres tu!- Y salió corriendo ha abrazarla.-¡Sheldon, mira es Amy!- Decía mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Alex! Cuanto tiempo- Dijo lo más sinceramente que pudo Amy.

-Veo que ya se conocían- Comenta Barry, él casi no recordaba a Alex Jensen.

-Si, Amy y Alex se conocen por que mi novia antes era mi asistenta- Explica Sheldon. -Cuanto tiempo, Amy se te ve muy bien.

-Gracias, lo mismo puedo decir de ti.

Las palabras hubieran sobrado, de no ser que había más testigos en ese salón, los cuales no tenían que sospechar nada. Pero Amy y Sheldon sabían la verdad. Sabían lo que habían sufrido por el otro. Y aquel desafortunado encuentro podría llegar ha hacer sufrir a más gente de lo que se pudieran esperar.

-¡Esto si que es una sorpresa!- Exclamaba Barry contento. -No saben como me alegro, es reconfortante tener rostros conocidos por aquí.

-Si te soy sincera- Comenta Alex a Amy. -Yo me siento más tranquila sabiendo que estas aquí, al menos ahora no me sentiré tan sola.

-No te preocupes por eso, la gente aquí es muy agradable. En poco tiempo te adaptarás- Le dice Amy.

-Dudo que sea antes de dos meses- Comenta dejando extrañada a Amy.

-Bueno, ya que todos nos conocemos, porque no empezamos a cenar- Decía Barry contento de aquel encuentro, Sheldon se había tomado bien la noticia, sin resentimientos. Pero ignorante de la gravedad del mismo.

La cena transcurrió cordialmente. El jefe puso al corriente a Sheldon acerca de la gente del pueblo, de los colegas del centro de investigación y sus manías. Sheldon tenía que reconocer que era un tipo amable e incluso agradable. Pero cada vez que veía como Kripke tenía un gesto íntimo con Amy, la sangre le hervía. Ella, en cambio, centró su atención en Alex, comentándole algún que otro cotilleo. Mas tarde decidieron juntarse en la sala de estar, quedándose solo los hombres mientras ellas se iban a preparar un poco de café.

-Deja- Le dice Amy. -Yo lo hago, tú eres la invitada.

-Gracias- Dice Alex mientras se sienta en una sillada la cocina. -¿Y bien?

-Y bien ¿Qué?

-¡Cuéntame! Que fue de ti todos estos años, sé que nunca hemos sido tan cercanas pero sólo quería preguntarte- Dice toda emocionada.

-No se que quieres que te cuente, no hay gran cosa.

-Vamos. Lo único que se es que hace más de 5 años dejaste a Sheldon. Pero él nunca quiso hablarme de eso.

-Si bueno. Es que no terminamos muy bien- Explica superficialmente. -Pero por lo que veo, a ustedes si que les fue bien. Si te digo la verdad, jamás pensé que salieras con Sheldon.

-Si, lo lamento mucho; yo te conocía pero, me di una oportunidad con él para estabilizarme. Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo. Tuve una relación con un hombre, pero no funcionó.

-¿Que pasó?- Pregunta Amy.

-Su familia quedó en la ruina total. Y él para poder sacar a su familia adelante entró a trabajar como mecánico- Explica Alex pero yo creo que en el fondo es algo que siempre le gustó hacer.

-Si. ¿Pero por que lo dejaste?

-Ya te lo dije, quedó en ruinas.

-Alex, me estas diciendo que no estas con él... ¿Por que no tiene dinero?

-¡Lo se, lo sé! Pero no es importante- Dice tranquilamente.

-Pero él te quería.

-Pero eso no es suficiente. Mira Amy, se que estas acostumbrada a que las cosas te vayan bien. Pero mi vida no ha sido perfecta, ¿sabes? Desde que terminé la carrera he tenido que trabajar duro para hacerme un hueco en un mundo de hombres. Y él no estaba a la altura.

-¿Y Sheldon si?

-Pues si, él es un científico reconocido, además he trabajado con él y puedo tener el nombre y prestigio que merezco.

-Pero para tener un nombre, primero tendrías que ser su esposa.

-¡Ay Amy! Eso solo es cuestión de tiempo. Mientras lo tenga con el estomago lleno y satisfecho en la noche, te aseguro que en poco tiempo me pedirá que me case con el. ¡Te lo imaginas!- Exclama Alex de repente. -¿No sería maravilloso?

-Si maravilloso- Se limita a contestar. -Vamos, el café ya esta.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el salón donde sus respectivas parejas se encontraban hablando muy animadamente sobre los temas relacionados con el laboratorio.

Alex corrió a sentarse al lado de Sheldon y Amy se dispuso a servir el café. Pero aunque estaba de cuerpo presente, su mente te hallaba todavía sumergida en la conversación que acababa de tener con la chica.

Ya eran las doce de la noche. Durante todo ese rato Amy y Sheldon evitaron el mirarse el uno al otro, aunque algún cruce de palabras fue inevitable, provocando que viejas heridas comenzaran a abrirse.

-Bueno- Dice Amy. -la velada fue fantástica, pero es tarde. Todavía tengo que dar un último vistazo a los monos. Y si no me apresuro mañana no habrá quien me levante.

-¡Vaya! Es cierto, se hizo muy tarde- Dice Barry. -Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir todos. Mañana hay mucho que hacer.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo- Concuerda Sheldon.

-Todd los acercará a la casa- Dice Amy. -Que descansen, nos vemos mañana.

-De acuerdo, mañana después de desayunar los llevaré al pueblo- Comenta Barry. -Porque más tarde me será imposible. Me tengo que ir a la ciudad a comprar algo de material, que aquí no hay.

-¿Y no podríamos ir primero a la ciudad?- Dice Alex.

-¿Y por que? Sabes que tengo que estar primera hora en la oficina- Dice Sheldon.

-Es que olvidé traerme algunas cosas, y las necesitaría para mañana.

-Pero Alex, ¿no puedes esperar?- Estaba cansado de esa actitud caprichosa

-¿Que mas da? No creo que a la gente del pueblo le venga de unas horas.

-Hagamos una cosa- Dice Barry intentando evitar una discusión. -Llevare a Alex a la ciudad y Amy te acompañará a la oficina.

-No es necesario, Alex puede esperar- Sentencia Sheldon.

-¡Ay amigo! Una mujer nunca se la puede hacer esperar- Le dice guiñando un ojo. -¡Decidido! ¿Te parece bien, Alex?

-Eso sería fantástico. Muchas gracias y buenas noches.

Sheldon Y Alex se van acompañados de Todd para guiarlos hacia su casa. Pero Sheldon estaba tan enfadado con Alex por ese comportamiento que decide irse a dar una vuelta.

-Pero señor- Dice Todd. - ¿Sabrá regresar después?

-No te preocupes, tengo buena orientación y el caminar un poco me vendrá bien.

-Como siempre solos piensas en ti- Dice ella enfadada.

-Lo que tu digas, no me esperes levantada- Y se va si decir nada mas ante la mirada furiosa de ella.

En esos momentos Sheldon no se podría ir a dormir aunque quisiera. Demasiadas emociones por un día, y de remate la vena caprichosa de su novia que tanto detestaba. Entonces se puso a caminar con la esperanza de poder encontrar un pequeño estanque que había visto al llegar al rancho aquella tarde. Deseaba poder tumbarse sobre la hierba fresca y húmeda y dejarse llevar por la brisa nocturna bajo el manto de estrellas y no pensar en nada más. Poco después de unos minutos paseando lo encontró. Pero su momento de paz no lo podría ver realizado aquella noche, pues en la orilla del estanque había la sombra de alguien.

Por curiosidad se acercó y antes que sus ojos vislumbraran bien asa imagen su corazón se aceleró y su estomago se encogió, diciéndole claramente quien era aquella persona, Amy. Después de todo lo sucedido ahora la tenía allí, en frente de él. Eran tantas las cosas que le quería preguntar, tantos porqués, tantas dudas. Pero ya no más, estaba cansado de ir tras ella. Él la amó, pero aquello no era correspondido. Ella simplemente lo utilizó como medio para huir de aquel infierno en el que estaba y no la culpaba por ello. Pero ahora estaba bien, tenía la vida que siempre quiso y por lo visto el prometido que siempre soñó. Ya que él no iba a caer de nuevo a sus pies.

Con mucha cautela se acercó hasta quedarse a escasos milímetros de su espalda.

-Preciosa vista.

Amy se asustó y se giró de inmediato, pero del mismo impulso resbaló y estuvo a punto de caerse al agua, de no ser porque Sheldon tuvo mayores reflejos y la sujetó a tiempo atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-Si te das un baño ahora, te vas a resfriar. ¿Y quien me llevará mañana al pueblo?- Dice susurrándole en el oído

-Barry te llevará- Dice Amy separándose de él rápidamente, cosa que lo ofendió.

-Vaya, antes no te soltabas de mi agarre con tanta rapidez.

-Mira Sheldon, no estoy para tonterías.

-Es curioso- Dice mientras se la acerca peligrosamente. -Antes eras tu la que se lanzaba a mis brazos.

-¿Que estas insinuando?

-Nada que tú y yo no sepamos querida- Dice con rabia

-¿Se puede saber que mosca te pico?

-A mi ninguna. Es solo que me alegro mucho que por fin tu vida sea el cuento de hadas que tanto deseaste- Dice irónicamente. -Y claro, yo debo ser el ogro, en tu cuento.

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto- Dice asombrada emprendiendo la vuelta a su casa.

-¿Adonde vas?- La agarra del brazo.

-Suéltame Sheldon, tengo que irme.

-Claro, tu querido prometido te espera.

-¡Claro que me espera!- Grita liberándose del agarre. -A ti también te espera Alex. ¿Pero que te pasa?

-¿Como puedes estar con él? ¡Que te dió él que yo no pueda darte!- Dice furioso acercando su rostro al de ella.

-¿Como tienes la poca vergüenza de preguntarme eso, cuando tu estas viviendo con Alex?- Contesta más furiosa acercando aún más su rostro en tono amenazante.

-Esta bien, pero ni sueñes que caeré rendido a tus pies.

-Por mi perfecto- Dice Amy.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros. Los dos pudieron ver en los ojos del otro una rabia contenida mezclada con un deseo que debía estar apagado. En esos momentos no había nadie, nada les impedía dar rienda suelta a lo que sus corazones deseaban realmente, pero acababan de discutir. El porque, ninguno lo sabía, pero su orgullo pudo mas y el canto de un búho los salvó de cometer nuevamente un error ya cometido.

Amy salió corriendo en dirección ha la casa, bajo la atenta mirada de Sheldon. ¿Que era lo que había ocurrido? No lo tenía nada claro. Pero sabía que no podía caer nuevamente bajo el embrujo de esa mujer, porque sabía de antemano que ella se iría y él se quedaría nuevamente solo. Con el corazón roto.

 **Continuará...**

 **AgusCooper: Que manera de reencontrarse. jajajajaja.**


	16. Un nuevo día

-¿Estas bromeando, verdad?

-¿Pero que ocurre? No pensé que te molestara tanto llevar a Sheldon al pueblo- Decía Barry mientras ordenaba la cama. -¿Ya no se llevan bien?

-Esa es la cuestión, que ya no nos llevamos tan bien. Ademas... el es mi ex novio, ¿no sería incómodo para ti?- Decía Amy intentado hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-No seas tonta- Se ríe abrazándola por la cintura. -Ya verás como la pasarás bien, además confío en ti mi amor. Pásame la almohada.

-Toma- Se la da. -¿Pero que quieres que haga?

-Pues preséntale al presidente del centro, a la profesora Parker... No se, muéstrale la sala de computación o la cafetería Y claro, no te olvides de la oficina- Dice besándole el cuello. -Vamos amor, ya le dije a Alex que iríamos a la ciudad y si le digo que no iremos, no se lo tomará muy bien.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digas amor y Alex es una caprichosa.

-Es tu conocida- Le recuerda. - Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que se sienta a gusto. No podemos perder otro físico teórico.

-Esta bien, pero solo esta vez. Y que conste que lo hago por ti. No quiero que con la excusa de que somos ex amigos tenga que llevarle a todos lados.

-Esa en mi chica. Vamos, bajemos a desayunar.

Como iba a desayunar Amy sabiendo que tenía que pasar el día con Sheldon enseñándole el pueblo y presentándole a los vecinos, cuando no había dormido apenas debido a la conversación que había tenido con él por la noche.

Apenas reconocía a aquel Sheldon, jamás la había hablado de esa manera. Se le veía furioso y celoso, pero eso era absurdo. El vivía con Alex y no tenía derecho a actuar de esa manera. Solo esperaba que su actitud sea fruto del reencuentro tan inesperado que habían tenido y hoy estuviera de mejor humor.

-¡Buenos días pareja!- Saludó Alex entrando en la cocina junto con Sheldon. -Ya no veo el momento de ir a la ciudad Barry.

-¡Jajaja! Lo dices como si hace tiempo que no vas y justo ayer saliste de ahí- Decía Kripke sirviéndoles el desayuno.

-Gracias- Agradece Sheldon. -Es que Alex es adicta a la contaminación de ésta.

-Vamos querido, no seas así- Le dice ella dándole un codazo. -Y más vale que no le causes problemas a Amy- Le advierte. -Si este gruñón te molesta no dudes en decírmelo, que ya me encargaré de darle su merecido castigo- Le dice guiñándole un ojo.

-No te preocupes, sé como domar a la bestia- Dice Amy.

-¡Vaya! Nos levantamos cascarrabias en la mañana- Dice Sheldon.

-Es que hay que estar precavido, nunca se sabe.

-No te preocupes, seré bueno, aunque depende del castigo que Alex me tenga preparado- Dice Sheldon con segundas intenciones.

-Eh.. Será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos- Dice Barry metiéndose en aquel cruce de navajas. -Llegaremos por la tarde, espero que los encontremos de una sola pieza- Dice algo intranquilo.

-Ay Barry no te preocupes cariño- Dice Amy besándolo. -Solo bromeábamos, ¿verdad Sheldon?

-¡Claro! Es que en el fondo nos tenemos mucha estima- Responde molesto al presenciar esa escena.

-¡No te preocupes Barry!- Exclamó Alex tranquilamente. -Estos dos parece que se llevan mal, pero en el fondo son buenos amigos. Sheldon cariño, se bueno y pásalo bien, esta noche me cuantas como te fue. ¿Nos vamos?

-Si- Confirma Barry. -Hasta luego.

Barry y Alex se fueron dirección a la ciudad, ignorantes de la batalla que estaba comenzando a librarse.

-Se te ve muy bien con Barry.

-¡Y lo estoy! Es un buen hombre y me quiere mucho.

-¿Y tu a él?- Pregunta Sheldon.

-Creo que esa pregunta sobra responderla.

-¿Eso es un si o un no?- Insiste.

-¿Y tu cuando piensas casarte con Alex? Si viven juntos lo correcto sería que se lo propongas.

-No sufras por mi, ¿acaso no conoces el dicho que lo bueno de hace esperar?

-Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos- Dice Amy ignorando su comentario anterior.

-Como la guía diga.

Sheldom y Amy subieron al auto de camino al pueblo. El trayecto fue silencioso y el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ninguno de los dos podía entender por que estaba a la defensiva con el otro. Después de todo, si ambos eran felices, ¿por que no se limitaban a alegrarse por ellos en lugar de atacarse mutuamente? El miedo, las dudas y los celos serían grandes respuestas, pero ninguno las admitiría, no por ahora.

-Bueno, ya llegamos- Anuncia Amy saliendo del auto.

-Vaya, es un pueblo muy bonito.

-Si, somos pocos los habitantes y casi todos nos conocemos. Si te gusta el trato personalizado aquí estarás perfectamente.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Ven, te presentaré a la dueña del restaurante, sus comidas son deliciosas.

Sheldon la siguió hasta el interior del restaurante.

-¡Amy! Que bueno que pases por aquí- La saluda la señora Baker.

-¡Hola! ¿Como esta su esposo?

-Mejor, gracias. Pero hace semanas que trabaja hasta tarde en el laboratorio -Y está muy cansado. Pero dime... ¿Quien es este hombre tan apuesto que te acompaña?

-Le presento a el Dr. Sheldon Cooper, será el nuevo físico teórico del centro de investigación.

-Es un placer señora- Saluda Sheldon.

-¡Dios te bendiga, querido! Desde que el antiguo físico teórico falleció, mi esposo a estado con doble trabajo. Nos hace mucha falta.

-Pues ya no será más así. En una hora iré a ver la oficina, si quiere dígale a su esposo que pase y con mucho gusto lo ayudaré con alguna investigación que este realizando.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Decía la mujer contenta. -¡Les daré algo para beber, la casa invita!

Sheldon y Amy se sentaron a tomar unos cafés cortesía de la señora Baker.

-Fue muy amable de tu parte- Comenta Amy entre sorbo y sorbo de su café.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo impropio de mi.

-Que quieres que te diga, desde que llegaste no te reconozco.

-Soy el de siempre, amor- Dice Sheldon guiñandole un ojo.

-No, no lo eres. Y no me llames asi, sabes que no lo soporto.

-Y sé mas cosas.

-¿Que insinúas? ¿Acaso me estas amenazando?

-No, pero no me gusta que me digas que no me reconoces, la que a cambiado fuiste tú.

-Pues claro que cambie. Ahora llevo una vida tranquila, en un pueblo con una gente maravillosa, ya no soy la mujer de hace un año Sheldon.

-Claro y por eso te acuestas con el asistente del dueño, que gran cambio- Dice irónicamente.

-Vete al diablo.

-Detrás de ti, amor- Dice Sheldon.

Tras ese breve pero intenso e incómodo momento vivido en el restaurante, se dirigieron apurados hacia el centro de investigación, que se hallaba en las afueras. Esa situación le resultaba totalmente irreal a Amy. ¿Que le pasaba a Sheldon? Como podía tratarla de esa manera cuando siempre había sido todo corazón y bondad. No entendía aquel cambio de actitud del chico. La sarcástica siempre había sido ella. Que Sheldon le contestara de esa manera la intimidaba mucho. Era como si él no fuera más que otro tipo idiota de los tantos que había conocido. Y eso era algo que jamás imaginó que ocurriera.

Tal vez su relación con Alex lo había cambiado. Esa chica no era un buen modelo a seguir, y era capaz de trastornar al más bueno con sus terquedades y caprichos. Su corazón estaba triste. No imagino que su reencuentro con él sea tan amargo. Eso la tenía totalmente decepcionada. Si tan solo pudiera olvidar todo lo sucedido entre ellos y regresar a ser los amigos que en su momento fueron. Pero eso era imposible, ambos habían cambiado, y mucho. La vida les había tratado mal, y tal vez ellos se limitaban a sobrevivir.

Amy le mostró el edificio, le iba explicando cada rincón de este. Quien era el profesor, que tuviese cuidado con los animales del laboratorio por que eran malos, o incluso que vigilara a el conserje, porque a pesar de ser un buen hombre, era muy solitario y no te dejaba por que se ponía a hablar y a hablar.

Sheldon la escuchaba, pero sin darse cuenta en que momento sus palabras, el canto de los pájaros y todo lo que los rodeaba dejaron de existir. En ese instante todo su ser se centro en ella. Pudo observar como por unos segundos se relajó mientras le relataba todas aquellas historias. Incluso en un par de ocasiones la vio sonreír. Lo que daría él por ser el motivo de su sonrisa. Pero eso era imposible, la realidad era que estaba comprometida, y eso lo torturaba por dentro. Cierto que él vivía con Alex, pero eso era una farsa, no tenía futuro alguno.

En cambio Amy había rehecho su vida realmente, y eso le dolía. No podía entender por que se fue, por que desapareció de nuevo de su vida. Él hubiera cuidado de ella, la hubiera amado y la hubiera echo feliz. Pero lo que estaba claro era que su amor no era correspondido, y eso dolía más si era posible. Entonces si ella estaba dispuesta a casarse con Barry Kripke, él haría todo lo posible para que cuando llegaea ese momento, ella dude de su elección. Por más mínima duda que en su corazón naciera, él se daría por satisfecho.

-¡Sheldon! Me estas escuchando- Lo llamó Amy atrayéndolo a la realidad.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído.

-Si lo que te cuento no te interesa, limítate a decírmelo, para no gastar saliva inútilmente- Dijo dando media vuelta. -Se nos hizo tarde, será mejor que subamos a tu oficina, para que te vayas familiarizando con ella.

Él se limitó a seguirla, pero cuando entraron en esta se quedó maravillado. No era tan grande cómo su oficina de Caltech, pero era acogedora y muy intima. Eso le gustaba, de esta manera podría tener un trato más personalizado con los pacientes y eso le gustaba.

-Y este será tu despacho- Le indicó Amy finalizando el Tour. -Mañana buscaremos a una asistente, hasta que la encontremos tendrás que espabilarte tu solo.

-No hay problema- Contesta Sheldon.

-¿Y bien, que te parece?

-Es perfecto. Deseaba poder estar en un lugar asi, lejos del caos que implica el estar en la ciudad.

-Si, hay que reconocer que esto será mas tranquilo- Dice Amy algo más relajada. -mira desde la ventana se puede ver el jardín y el campanario- Decía apoyada en la ventana. -Es una vista hermosa, ¿no crees?

-Si, realmente preciosa- Dijo situándose detrás de ella posando sus manos en sus hombros.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Dijo Amy alarmada ante su atrevimiento.

-Nada que no haya echo antes- Responde.

-Por favor Sheldon, ya basta de burlarte de mi.

-¿Burlarme de ti?- Dice sorprendido. -Creo que si alguien se burló de alguien no fui yo precisamente.

-Que estas tratando de decir- Se gira quedando en frente suyo.

-Todavía recuerdo esos días que estuviste conmigo en la casa de la montaña, acaso olvidaste?- Decía Sheldon. -O la semana que estaba cada noche en tu cama como tu cliente y las mañanas que pasaba como tu amante- Le va explicando mientras se acerca a ella juntando ambos torsos. -Y un día desapareces, con el mensaje de que sea feliz. Irónico no te parece.

-Sheldon…

-No digas nada, amor. Se que todo esto fue por mi culpa, pero por dios que ya pagué por mi crimen- Decía exasperado. -Fui el único hombre que te trato con respeto y luche por ti hasta olvidarme de mi mismo y mi vida. Y lo único que recibo es un mensaje de Leonard, el cual juro no decirme tu paradero. No te importó mi sufrimiento, eres una egoísta.

-¿¡Tu sufrimiento!? ¡Y el mío! Sheldon, si me fui es por que era lo mejor para ti- Decía Amy incomoda de su cercanía.

-Déjame darte un consejo, la próxima vez no seas tan considerada- Dice mientras acerca sus labios peligrosamente a los de ella, provocando un escalofrío en Amy. -¿Que sucede? Te pongo nerviosa tan cerca, o es acaso el deseo el que te ciega.

-Suéltame.

-Eso quisiera- Dice Sheldon justo antes de besarla.

Amy pudo haber hecho cientos de cosas, separase, empujarlo, pegarle, gritarle, cualquier cosa para evitar sus labios. Pero no hizo nada. Simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel hombre que lograba desconcertarla por completo.

Sheldon sonrió para si mismo, le estaba devolviendo el beso, eso era un indicio de que aunque no lo ame, al menos lo deseaba. Lo tenía claro. Cueste lo que cueste lograría que esa mujer sea suya. Si siendo un buen hombre no lo había logrado, entonces lo lograría actuando como un lobo en busca de su presa.

El beso se estaba convirtiendo en un reclamo para ambos, pero Sheldon tenía que jugar bien sus cartas y no podía dejarse llevar. De mala gana se separó de ella y la quedó mirando fijamente. Tenía que reconocer que el verla tan agitada, con los labios húmedos y levemente hinchados por aquel beso, la hacían más sensual si eso era posible. Pero tenía que contenerse.

-Vaya, no debes querer mucho a tu prometido si te lanzas a los brazos del primer hombre que se te acerca- Le dice Sheldon burlándose de ella.

 _-¿Dr. Cooper está ahí?-_ Interrumpe la voz de un hombre antes de que Amy le conteste.

-Ese debe de ser el esposo de la señora Baker- Le dice sin dejar de mirarla. -Luego terminaremos esta conversación.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada que terminar, entre nosotros ya esta todo terminado- Le dice Amy ofendida. -Señor Baker, estamos en la oficina- Lo llama.

-¡Que bueno que estés aquí Amy!- Dice el hombre entrando en éste. -Usted debe de ser el nuevo físico teórico.

-Si, mucho gusto señor Baker. Soy el Dr. Sheldon Cooper- Se presenta.

-Bueno, yo me voy. ¿Sabes como llegar al rancho?- Decía Amy intentando ocultar su enfado.

-No te preocupes, soy un hombre de recursos.

-Bien, nos vemos luego. Señor, fue un placer verlo, dígale a su esposa que muchas gracias de nuevo por invitarnos a desayunar esta mañana. Adios.

Amy desapareció de ese lugar como un rayo. Que era lo que acababa de suceder. Sheldon la había besado y ella como una ingenua había caído en su trampa. Estaba jugando con ella, era un hecho. Quizás todo lo sucedido entre ellos era el causante de toda esa hostilidad que emanaba Sheldon. Pero era injusto que juegue de ella de ese modo, no creía ser fuerte para poder soportarlo. Ella estaba comprometida con un buen hombre, y no debía estropearlo por Sheldon. Por mucho que lo ame, él jamás debía saberlo.

 **Continuará...**


	17. Después de la tormenta viene la calma

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo para Amy, una vez que llegó al laboratorio se puso a trabajar. Pero ni aún así, lograba sacarse de la cabeza a Sheldon. ¿Que tenía que hacer para vivir tranquila? Eso no debió suceder y ahora tenía que sumar otro secreto hacia el que un día sería su esposo. Pero ella debía ser fuerte, se había enfrentado a situaciones peores y había salido de ellas. La única diferencia era que su enemigo en esta ocasión era el que una vez fue su mejor amigo. Por que tenía que salir todo de esa manera, ¿no sería más fácil dejar el pasado como un recuerdo y sentarse los cuatro como buenos amigos que se alegran por las buenas noticias del otro? Amy se reía de si misma. El mundo no era un lugar para la gente bondadosa, incluso Sheldon se había corrompido ante esta. Nuevamente tenía que luchar para poder sobrevivir, y si el muro que se le presentaba entre su felicidad o una nueva huida era Sheldon, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

De repente unos brazos la sujetaron por su cintura provocando que ella se separe de inmediato.

-Tranquila, soy yo- Dice Barry sorprendido de su reacción. -¿Estas bien?

-Ay, lo siento- Dice aliviada de saber que es él. -Es solo que me sorprendiste y me asusté.

-¿Pero seguro que estas bien?- Insiste algo preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes, estaba distraída, eso es todo.

-Entonces ven aquí- Le dice abrazándola muy dulcemente. -¿Que tal el día con Cooper?

-Bien, lo dejé esta mañana con su primer colega- Explica Amy.

-¿Y quien era?

-El profesor Baker.

-¡Ah! El viejo cascarrabias, es un hueso duro de roer. ¿Le avisaste a Sheldon de lo maniático que es?

-Pense que sería mejor que lo descubra por si mismo, además, Sheldon es igual de maniatmaniatico así que tendrán de que hablar- Se reía Amy traviesamente.

-¡Eres malvada!- Se reía Kripke mientras la castigaba por esa travesura haciéndole cosquillas hasta que cayeron en la silla de oficina de Amy.

Las risas inundaron el laboratorio, eso era lo que adoraba Amy de ese hombre, siempre lograba hacerla reír. Pero el peso de la culpa y la vergüenza oprimía su corazón, entonces tenía que compensarlo de alguna manera. Con mucho cariño sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente.

-Amy, alguien podría vernos.

-No lo creo, estamos solos- Decía mientras lo besaba.

Barry estaba muy sorprendido de esa actitud. Normalmente ella no era la que se le lanzaba a los brazos, y mucho menos si alguien podía verlos. Pero desde que Sheldon llegó, lo había besado públicamente en varias ocasiones y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para Barry.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- Pregunta separándose un poco de ella, pero todavía encima suyo.

-¡Claro! ¿Por que lo preguntas?

\- No se, te veo rara. Eso es todo. No sueles besarme así como así.

-Vaya, no imaginé que eso te moleste- Dice Amy a la defensiva.

-No es eso, no me mal interpretes…

-Lamento interrumpiros pareja- Decía Sheldon apareciendo de repente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¿Kripke, sabes donde esta Alex? Imagino que habrá llegado contigo.

-¡Claro! Esta en la casa, desempacando lo que compro- Decía poniéndose de pie.

-Muchas gracias, y no se detengan por mi- Decía Sheldon sabiendo que Amy captaria la indirecta. -Que se note que son una pareja felizmente enamorada, yo tengo que irme.

-Espera, iré contigo. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en el otro laboratorio- Dice caminando atras de él. -Nos vemos en la tarde, Amy.

Ella se limitó a ver como los dos hombres se alejaban de ella y un gran sentido del ridículo la invadió. Como podía sentirse avergonzada de que Sheldon la vea besándose con su prometido. ¡Dios! Eso la sacaba de sus casillas. Estaba claro que ese hombre no iba a dejarle tregua, porque si quería guerra, guerra tendría.

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente en el laboratorio. Sheldon y Amy no habían sufrido más encontronazos por el estilo. Ella estaba tranquila, eso indicaba que ya no la molestaría mas, pero el hecho de que Sheldon diera muestras de lo bien que estaba con Alex por toda la casa la ponía enferma. Aprovechaba cada ocasión para manosearse con su novia, y claro, ella siempre "casualmente" los veía. Empezaba a pensar que lo hacía a conciencia, como ese mismo mediodía, Amy fue a la cocina para preparar la comida, como cada día…

-Sheldon, espera, alguien puede vernos- Decía Alex subida al mármol de la cocina.

-No te preocupes, acaso no te gusta lo que te hago- Dijo Sheldon mientras se encontraba entre sus piernas y con una de sus manos agarrando uno de sus pechos por debajo de su camisa.

-Claro que me gusta- Se reía mientras inclinaba el cuello para darle mejor acceso a sus besos. -Pero se me está helando el trasero, llevo falda y el mármol está helado.

-Entinces deja que yo te lo caliente- Sugería Sheldon excitado.

-Y por que no calientas el agua de paso. Asi me ahorras el trabajo de tener que hervirla- Decía Amy desde la puerta de la cocina.

Otra vez la misma y asquerosa escena, eso estaba acabando con su paciencia.

-¡Ay Amy, que vergüenza!- Exclamo Alex a la vez que se bajaba de donde estaba e intentaba ponerse bien la ropa. -No esperábamos que llegues.

-Claro, como imaginar que a las doce del mediodía iría a la cocina a hacer la comida, que locura- Comentaba irónicamente Amy cansada de eso.

-¡Tan tarde es! Voy cambiarme- Le da un beso a Sheldon. -¡Luego seguimos tigre!

Amy notó como Sheldon no le había sacado la vista de encima desde que entró. Pero no estaba dispuesta a concederle una escena de celos. Entonces se limitó a ignorarlo y a comenzar a preparar la comida.

-¿La cocinera no va a ayudarte?- Pregunta Sheldon como si no hubiese pasado nada minutos antes.

-Fue a ver a unos familiares, llegará en unas semanas- Se limita a contestar sin mirarlo.

-Vaya, me alegro por ella.

Amy no contestó y Sheldon se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a observar cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella podía sentir su penetrante mirada y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí? ¿Acaso no tienes que trabajar con el profesor Baker?

-La ayudante que me encontró Kripke es muy eficiente. Le dije que si llegaba que me llamara- Comenta.

-Vaya, asi cualquiera es científico, no debe ser muy estresante para ti entonces.

-Es por eso que decidí venir aquí. Necesitaba la tranquilidad que hay en un pueblo.

-Veo que las cosas no te pueden ir mejor. Estas bien en el trabajo y con tu pareja. Que más se puede pedir- Dice Amy.

-A mi se me ocurren algunas cosas.

-Lo imagino.

-¿Quieres que te las diga?- Le dice Sheldon provocativamente.

-Hazme un favor y guárdalas para la señorita Jensen.

-Que es lo que ven mis ojos. ¿Amy Farrah Fowler celosa?- Se mofa.

-Por favor, celosa de quien, ¿de ti? No me hagas reír. Me alegro que las cosas con ella te vayan tan bien, pero te agradecería que no tengas coito por todos los rincones de la casa y mucho menos en la cocina. Luego me lleva mucho tiempo desinfectarla- Le escupe con todo su veneno.

-Es curioso, por que recuerdo que cuando posaba mis manos sobre tu cuerpo te parecían de todo menos sucias.

-Mira Sheldon, dime que pretendes de una vez- Dice harta de eso. -Si lo que quieres es que me arrepienta de cada uno de los momentos que pasé contigo, te aseguro que lo estas logrando.

-Vaya, yo solo pretendía recordar viejos tiempos- Le dice acercándose a ella.

-No te acerques- Advierte.

-¿Y por que?- Dice ignorando su aviso y continuando su avance. -Dime a que temes mas. ¿A mi cercanía o a tu reacción a ésta?

-No te tengo miedo y mi reacción solo será la de repugnancia hacia ti.

Eso molestó soberanamente a Sheldon. Él solo trataba de provocarla, pero su comentario fue totalmente desafortunado y fuera de lugar. Sin darle opción, la agarró del brazo y la besó con pasión. Ella trató de resistirse, intentaba sacárselo de encima, pero evidentemente Sheldon era mas fuerte que ella y fue inútil. Pero poco a poco Amy fue sucumbiendo a esos labios que tan bien sabían besarla y terminó cediendo por segunda vez. Cuando Sheldon quedó satisfecho de la rendición de ella se separó y se fue hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-A eso no le llamaría yo repugnancia, mas bien deseo- Dijo triunfante saliendo de la cocina.

Mil veces se maldijo a si misma por haber caído a su trampa. Se había dejado besar por él, y lo peor de todo es que le había correspondido. Ahora pensaría que podría disponer de ella cuando quiera, pero tenía que evitarlo a toda costa y hacerle entender que ella estaba con Barry.

Después de comer decidieron los cuatro aprovechar aquella preciosa tarde e ir a caminar. Amy y Barry caminaban adelante, guiando la excursión. Mas atrás estaban Sheldon y Alex que los observaban como se reían

-Que linda pareja hacen- Comentaba Alex. -Me alegro mucho por ella. Él es un gran hombre y la ama con locura. ¿No te parece?

-Si- Fue la única respuesta que se limitó a decir. La rabia le comía por dentro. El verla tan tranquila, paseando con su prometido, como si horas antes no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos lo sublevaba. ¿Acaso no había sentido nada con aquel beso? Claro que si, aunque ella trate de ignorarlo o ocultarlo, él sabía que a ella le había afectado. Podía saberlo en la manera en como se relajó en sus brazos, en el modo en que le correspondió. Pero sobretodo lo sabía al ver como ella se esforzaba por estar pendiente de su prometido.

-¡Chicos! Que les parece si descansamos un poco- Comenta Barry al que todos accedieron.

Se fueron a sentar en una gran explanada, cubierta de un manto verde. Las mujeres aprovecharon para sacar unas cestas en las cuales habían preparado algo de comer. El día era magnífico y decidieron aprovecharlo al máximo. Como si de una tregua se tratara, por primera vez, Sheldon y Amy cruzaron alguna que otra palabra amablemente entre ellos mientras disfrutaban de aquel día. No sabían si era por el embrujo de aquellos paisajes ilíricos o por que estaban cansados del viaje que ni fuerzas tenían para echarse cosas en cara. La cuestión es que esa merienda trascurrió tranquilamente.

Y para sorpresa de todos, en especial de Sheldon, Alex estaba encantada de todo eso. Acostumbrada a la ciudad, aquel tranquilo paseo había logrado relajarla profundamente. Entonces se estiró posando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sheldon hasta quedarse medio dormida.

-¿Que les parece si continuamos el paseo?- Comenta Amy con el estomago lleno y algo molesta por aquel gesto tan intimo por parte de Alex.

-Buena idea- Apoya Barry.

-Uf, yo no tengo ganas- Decía medio dormida Alex. -¿Por que no van ustedes tres?

-Pero no te puedo dejar aquí- Dice Sheldon.

-Si que puedes, vamos que va a pasar, que me ataque una ardilla- Se reía ante la preocupación de su novio. -Anda ve con ellos, sé que te mueres de ganas de seguir caminando. Yo los espero aquí disfrutando de esta tranquilidad.

-¿Estas segura?- Le pregunta Amy.

-Claro, vayan ustedes.

Entonces el paseo para los tres continuó. Sheldon permanecía en todo momento mas alejado. Quería concentrarse en las maravillosas vistas que la naturaleza le brindaba. Pero sus ojos se desviaban hacia otro paisaje que tan memorizado tenía. El tenerla tan cerca y lejos a la vez lo volvía loco. Deseaba arrancarla de allí y llevársela con él para no dejarla ir nunca más. Pero lo veía imposible. Porque eso ya lo había echo y ella siempre había terminado marchando. Por más que le duela, Amy era de otro hombre.

El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, el cielo se oscureció provocando un fuerte trueno que avisaba de una próxima tormenta.

-Será mejor que regresemos- Dice Barry. -Se acerca una tormenta de verano, no es seguro que continuemos.

Los tres dieron media vuelta en dirección donde habían dejado a Alex, pero un segundo trueno, mas fuerte que el anterior, provocó que Amy se tambale y cállera al suelo.

-¡Amy!- Exclamaron los dos hombres corriendo a su auxilio.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunta Barry.

-Me molesta el pie.

-Se lo torció- Dice Sheldon Gritando, el viento era cada vez más fuerte.

-En estas condiciones un puede caminar- Dice Barry. -Tenemos que ir al refugio que esta detras esa colina. Con su pie asi y la tormenta no llegaremos a tiempo a la casa.

-Entonces ve a buscar a Alex, yo me quedo con Amy y la llevaré al refugio- Dice Sheldon

-No, yo me quedo con ella. Tu ve a buscar a tu novia- Barry estaba algo molesto por esa sugerencia.

-Yo tengo mi mochila con medicamentos y vendas, si el tobillo empeora tu no sabrás que hacer. Y como dijiste no hay tiempo, la tormenta la tenemos encima. Ve a buscar a Alex y esperanos en la casa. Cuando mejore el tiempo iremos.

-Esta bien- Accedió Kripke pensado en aquello durante unos instantes. -Sigue todo derecho- Le indica. -Atras de esa colina hay el refugio, no tiene perdida- Le explica. -Cariño, nos vemos en la casa. Si cuando haya amanecido, el tiempo haya mejorado y no estas de vuelta, iré a buscarte.

-¡De acuerdo!- Grita para que lo escuche.

Barry ayudó Amy para que se sujete de Sheldon y emprendió su camino. Sheldon la agarro de la mano firmemente y se fue en dirección al refugio. Eso se estaba convirtiendo en uno odisea. El viento soplaba con más fuerza y había comenzado a llover. A Sheldon costaba sostener el peso de ella sobre la tierra mojada. A los minutos consiguió ver el refugio. Cargó en brazos a una empapada Amy que no dejaba de tiritar por el frío.

Sheldon estaba alarmado. El tobillo se estaba hinchando por momentos y a eso se le sumaba que ella estaba completamente helada. Sus labios se estaban poniendo de un color azulado producto del frío. La sentó en el sofá y se fue corriendo al baño rezando por que haya agua caliente. La deidad en la que su madre creia, escucho sus plegarias y llenó la bañera con agua bien caliente, para intentar que entrara en calor. Se dirigió de nuevo al salón y la llevó al baño. Le quitó la ropa sin resistencia por parte de ella, cosa que lo alarmó mas si era posible. Con la bañera completamente llena la introdujo en esta, esperando a que entre de nuevo en calor.

Poco a poco ella se fue recuperando.

-¿Como estas?- Pregunta preocupado.

-Mejor, gracias.

-Voy por algo de ropa- Dijo marchándose y regresando al rato. -No hay nada de ropa aquí. Será mejor que te tapes con esto- Le dió una manta mientras su ropa se secaba

-Gracias, eh... ¿Me puedes ayudar a levantarme? El tobillo me duele.

-Claro.

Sheldon la ayudó a incorporarse como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Amy no se sintió incomoda en ningún momento fruto de su desnudez. Los dos se conocían demasiado para sentir pudor alguno en una situación como esa. Sheldon cargó con ella una vez, la ayudó a cubrirse con la manta y la posó en la cama. Se fue a buscar su botiquín con la esperanza de hallar algunas vendas. No le fue difícil encontrarlo y regresó de nuevo a curarle el tobillo.

-¿Como lo ves?- Pregunta Amy.

-Sobrevivirás, te lo torciste, te lo vendaré, pero lo mejor será que en unos días no pongas el pie en el suelo.

-Gracias.

Sheldon comenzó a vendárselo con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño. Tenía entre sus manos aquel precioso y delicado tobillo que tan bien lucía cuando usaba aquellos zapatos de aguja. Aquel pensamiento provocó una sonrisa en él.

-¿De que te ríes?

-Tan solo pensaba en una cosa.

-¿Y no me lo puedes decir?- Pregunta curiosa.

-Recordaba lo bien que te quedaban los zapatos de aguja. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te pusiste unos la vez que celebramos la recreación nuestra graduación?

-Si, quería parecer más alta para sí sentirme a tu altura- Recordaba ella.

-Fueron tiempos buenos, entonces éramos felices- Dice Sheldon con su tobillo ya vendado. -Listo, hazme caso y no pongas el pie en el suelo por lo menos durante tres días.

-¿Que nos pasó? Desde que nos reencontramos, sólo nos estamos haciendo daño - Dice Amy.

-Creo que nos negamos a ver la realidad. Tu estás con Kripke y yo con Alex.

-Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Pero por eso nos estamos haciendo daño?- Pregunta Amy.

-No se que decirte- Dice sentándose a su lado en la cama. -Tal vez necesitemos tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

-Dime una cosa Sheldon -Y se sincero. ¿Eres feliz con Alex, te ama como mereces?

-Es curioso que tú me preguntes eso, cuando sabes mejor que nadie la respuesta. No soy feliz y si, me ama justo como merezco.

-¿Que estas diciendo?

-Amy sabes que mi corazón fue, es y será tuyo. Te lo dije por activa y por pasiva. ¿Como pretendes que sea feliz con otra mujer?- Le dice Sheldon. -Ella lo sabe, en el fondo sabe que no la amo. Por eso me ama justo lo que merezco.

-No puedes estar con alguien a quien no ames, eso te destruirá por dentro- Dice Amy sintiendo profundamente esa situación.

-No quiero tu compasión. Se que tú eres feliz y que amas a Kripke. Pero tengo una duda. ¿Por que me respondiste cuando te bese?

-Sheldon por favor.

-No, quiero que me contestes- Le dice sujetándola de los hombros. -Si realmente lo amas, por que te deshaces entre mis brazos. ¿O acaso lo haces con todos los hombres?

Eso era insultante y Amy le dio una bofetada.

-¿Como te atreves a decirme eso precisamente tú?- Dice enfadada.

-¿Entonces por que? Creo que por una vez merezco una explicación- Exige Sheldon.

-Ves, lo hacemos de nuevo. Otra vez nos hacemos daño. ¿No entiendes que no podemos estar cerca el uno del otro sin sufrir?- Dice ella cansada.

-Quizás eres tu la que no entiende que si sufrimos es por que estamos separados en lugar de estar juntos.

-Pero ahora hay más gente a la que podemos hacer daño. Barry fue tan bueno conmigo y no quiero que sufra por mi culpa.

-En cambio yo si puedo hacerlo.

-Sheldon, sabes a lo que me refiero. Lo nuestro terminó hace mas de 5 años, lo que ocurrió el año pasado solo fue algo que lo confirma- Dice Amy.

-¿Y si te digo que me niego a eso?- Dice acercándose a ella -Si ahora mismo te beso, me rechazarias?

Nada.

-No contestas- La besa.

-Por favor para- Dice Amy girando la cara.

-¿Por que?- Le sujeta el rostro y vuelve a besarla dulcemente, sin prisas. Saboreando de aquel instante. -Como ves Amy, esta es la realidad. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro y hasta que no lo aceptes no me rendiré…

 **Continuará...**

 **AgusCooper: Ahora... ¡Esto se va a descontrolaaaaaaaaaaar! Jajaja.**


	18. El mismo error de siempre

El fuego de la chimenea iluminaba el refugio. Afuera la lluvia caía sin descanso y los truenos retumbaban con furia. El viento soplaba fuerte y la noche era oscura. El mundo exterior parecía acabarse a los ojos de esa tormenta, pero en el interior del refugio había dos personas que parecía que habían olvidado todo lo que los rodeaba. Una vez más dejaron de pensar y se limitaron a sentir el cuerpo del otro.

Amy estaba debajo de él. Su cuerpo anteriormente frío y mojado, se encontraba ahora caliente y húmedo, sumergido en las caricias que Sheldon le daba. Su mente estaba lejos de aquel lugar, lejos de todo. En esos momentos no existía Barry, ni la gran casa ni Alex. Solo estaban ellos dos haciendo el amor otra vez. Cometiendo el mismo error de nuevo. Ambos lo sabían, pero no querían reconocerlo. Eso era un error que ni con todas las caricias, besos y susurros que se dieran, harían que deje de serlo.

Sheldon estaba dentro de ella. Podía sentir como se fundía en su interior, como su calor abrasador lo quemaba, haciendo que le sea imposible es separarse de ella. Era su elixir, su droga, su medicina. La necesitaba desesperadamente, la deseaba fervientemente y no concebía un minuto más alejado de ella. Le dolió verla con otro, le dolió que acepte la ayuda de otro, le dolió que no confie en él, pero lo que más le dolió fue verla llorar en ese preciso instante mientras hacían el amor.

-Amy…- Susurró con el alma rota.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.

Amy se separó de él rompiendo su unión. No lo miró a los ojos ni le dijo nada más, se cubrió con un manta y se fue hacia la cocina. Necesitaba estar sola, era necesario que pensara por unos instantes que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sheldon se quedó solo en la habitación. De nuevo ella había huido de él. Todo eso era absurdo a sus ojos. Ella lo seguía amando, lo había notado, pero se empeñaba en ser fiel a alguien que le había proporcionado la vida que él le podía dar. Era preciso hablar y afrontar esa situación.

-Amy, ¿estas bien?- Preguntó entrando a la cocina cubierto por otra manta.

-Estoy haciendo algo de café. ¿Quieres?- Decía Amy ignorando al pregunta.

-No, no quiero café. Lo que nesecito es saber que te pasa.

-No me pasa nada.

-¡Buen Dios! ¡No puedes pretender que no paso nada!- Grita Sheldon exasperado.

-¿Y que quieres que te diga? ¿Que me siento orgullosa de lo que hicimos?

-¿Acaso estas avergonzada?- Pregunta sorprendido por su actitud

-Si, ¿tu no?

-Nunca me sentiré avergonzado de amarte, toma eso en cuenta- Responde Sheldon saliendo de la cocina. -Ahora será mejor que durmamos algo. Vete a la cama, yo me quedo en el sofá.

No dejó opción a réplica. Pero por lo visto, lo mejor era dejarlo tal y como estaba. Amy se fue a acostar, el tobillo todavía le dolía y con lo sucedido, dudaba el poder dormir ni siquiera un poco.

Pasaron un par de horas, pero para ellos fue como si hubiesen pasado días. El no poder dormir, el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, pero la tormenta cesó, y el sol comenzaba a salir. Era hora de afrontar la asquerosa realidad.

Sheldon fue a llamar a Amy para que se vistiera y así poder irse. Los dos deseaban llegar lo más pronto posible a la casa y olvidar esa extraña noche. Pero lo único que tenían claro era que no se había dicho todo. Eran muchas las cosas que se tenían que decir y aclarar, pero para eso llegaría su momento.

-Mira, ya llegamos- Dice Sheldon mirando por encima del hombro de ella.

-Si, la casa se ve precioso bajo los primeros rayos de la mañana.

-¿Y ahora que?- Pregunta él.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros, con lo nuestro?- Apunta Sheldon.

-No hay un nosotros, cuando lo vas a entender.

-Dime la verdad. ¿Tú me amas?

-No pienso responderte eso- Dice Amy.

-¿A que le tienes miedo, a tu respuesta o a lo que con eso implicas?- Pregunta apoyando su mano en la de ella, que estaba encima del volante.

-A ambas- Responde Reforzando el agarre de su mano con la de él.

-¿Eso es un si?- Dice dulcemente.

-Sheldon…

-Responde…- La interrumpe.

-Sí, te amo- Por fin confiesa Amy.

-Entonces que diablos estamos haciendo, ven conmigo.

-Sheldon eso no es posible, estoy comprometida.

-Con alguien que no amas- Le recuerda Sheldon.

-Pero si le tengo aprecio, fue bueno conmigo y me ayudó. Además esta Alex.

-Entonces la dejo y se acabó- Dice él. -Ella sabe que lo nuestro no tiene futuro.

-No puedes hacerle eso, no te lo voy a permitir- Dice Amy.

-Amy, me estas diciendo que prefieres que permanezcamos con personas que no amamos por no hacerles daño. Aunque eso implique nuestra infelicidad, eso no tiene sentido.

-Me da igual, pero es lo correcto. Y por una vez en mi vida pienso hacerlo.

-Estas en un completo error. Esto no es hacer lo correcto, es un capricho- Sentencia.

Ella estaba apunto de responderle cuando de repente apareció corriendo Caleb a su encuentro.

-¡Amy!- Gritaba el niño.

-Hola pequeño- Lo saluda desde el auto. -¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-Barry me dijo que vigilara para ver cuando llegabas- Explicaba el niño ante la mala cara de Sheldon. -Señor Doctor- Le dice el niño. -Tiene que venir rápido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dice Sheldon intrigado.

-La Señorita Alex llegó mal del paseo.

-¿Que le pasó?- Pregunta Amy.

-No lo se, pero corran. Grita mucho y dice que le duele la barriga.

Amy se apresuró a llegar lo más rápido posible con el auto. Sheldon tomo a Amy en brazos y la llevó al interior de la casa. Betty, la cocinera, que había oído el ruido del auto fue a su encuentro y les indicó que Alex se encontraba en el segundo piso. Con Amy todavía entre sus brazos, ya que correr le era imposible, subió las escaleras a zancadas hasta llegar donde le había dicho. Desde la puerta se podían oír los gritos de Alex.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Dice Sheldon irrumpiendo en la habitación.

-Cooper, menos mal que estás aquí- Dice Barry tomando a Amy de sus brazos. -Ayer, cuando fui por ella ya se encontraba mal- Explica mientras deposita a Amy en una silla. -Y cuando llegamos empezó a sangrar.

-Alex, ¿estas embarazada?- Pregunta Sheldon mientras la mira.

-Si- Confirma ella intentando no gritar de dolor.

-Dejenme a solas con ella- Dice Sheldon. -Tenemos que hablar.

Barry sacó a Amy de la habitación, Betty fue a hacer todo lo que le había ordenado y Amy estaba intentando asimilar esa palabra y lo que eso implicaba.

"Alex embarazada de Sheldon."

 **Continuará...**

 **AgusCooper: ¡Que gran giro de eventos! :O**


	19. Una historia para contar

El tiempo pasaba y no sabían nada de Sheldon y Alex. Estaban todos muy preocupados. Betty había preparado algo de desayunar, pero ninguno se sentía con fuerzas para comer.

Barry sentía que tendría que haber echo algo más para ayudarla y Amy no terminaba de creerse todo eso. La sola idea de pensar que Sheldon iba a ser padre con otra mujer no lo podía asimilar. Todo eso solo le confirmaba su situación, era un hecho el que no pudieran estar juntos. ¿Ahora como iba a aceptar a Sheldon y privarle de un padre a un niño que no tenía culpa de sus errores? No, Sheldon tenía que casarse con Alex y ser un padre responsable. Tendría que esconder sus sentimientos, hasta el punto de olvidarse de ellos y centrarse en la familia que iba a crear.

Amy tendría que estar contenta, ya que eso le facilitaba las cosas. Ahora Sheldon no insistiría más en dejar a Alex y ella terminaría casándose con Barry. Pero en lugar de sentirse contenta o incluso aliviada se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. La habitación comenzó a darle vueltas y empezó a sentir náuseas. ¿Como podía ser tan estúpida de sentirse así de mal? Porque así era como se sentía, muy triste. En el fondo tenía la pequeña esperanza de que en le futuro el destino les tenga preparado una sorpresa y terminen juntos. Pero ese embarazo rompía con toda posibilidad y esperanza.

-Querida, estas pálida. ¿Quieres que te traiga un té?- Pregunta Betty al verla marearse.

-No gracias, estoy bien. Es solo que parece que tengo un resfriado- Responde Amy.

-Entonces deberías acostarte un rato y descansar bien- Dice Barry percatándose de lo blanca que se había puesto.

-No será necesario, además no puedo acostarme sin saber como se encuentra Alex.

-¿Es cierto que el señor Sheldon será papa?- Pregunta el pequeño Caleb a Amy. -¿Tu y Barry también lo serán?

Ella no sabía que responderle. Como le afirmaba que estaba embarazada si no quería reconocerlo para si misma.

-No seas tan chismoso- Lo regaña Barry de manera cariñosa al ver que Amy no respondia. -Por que no ayudas a Betty en la cocina.

-Pero…- Increpa el niño.

-Caleb, se bueno y haz lo que te pido.

-Esta bien- Aceptó a regañadientes.

En el salón se hizo el silencio pero Barry no dejaba de observar a Amy. Desde que había llegado la notaba ausente. Reconocía que el encontrar a su conocida sufriendo de esa manera resultaba alarmante y chocante para cualquiera. Pero Amy apenas le había hablado y si lo hacía no lo miraba a la cara. Eso no era propio de ella y sospechaba que algo hubiese ocurrido entre esos dos durante la noche.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sheldon apareció por la puerta.

-¿Como esta?- Preguntó Amy cuando apenas lo vio aparecer.

-Se pondrá bien- Dice Sheldon serio.

-¿Pero y el bebe?- Pregunta Barry.

-Creo que tambien esta bien, los dos lo estan... hace unos minutos llame a un médico y vendra enseguida- Dice mirando fijamente a Amy.

-¡Me alegro!- Salta Barry. -¡Esto hay que celebrarlo¡ ¡Felicidades futuro papa!- Lo felicitaba alegremente.

-Gracias- Dice fingiendo alegría. - Pero tengo que pedirte un favor Kripke.

-Claro, lo que sea.

-¿Hay algún problema en que Alex se quede aquí? Seguramente tendrá que pasar unos días en cama.

-Ninguno, eso dalo por hecho- Afirma Barry. -Ahora vamos a brindar... ¡No todos los días uno se entera que va a ser padre!

Sheldon y Amy brindaron junto con Barry por esa noticia. En otras circunstancias debería ser motivo de felicidad, pero para Shamy solo significaba el final de una historia que no había sido vivida.

Pero esa era la asquerosa realidad y al menos Amy estaba dispuesta a afrontarla. Tenía que ser fuerte, eso no cambiaba sus planes, simplemente los afianzaba aún más. Era lo mejor para todos.

-Felicidades Sheldon- Le dice Amy. -Me alegro por ti y por Alex.

-Gracias.

-¡Voy a decirle a Betty que prepare una buena comida para hoy! Hay que celebrarlo- Se va diciendo Barry hacia la cocina dejándolos solos.

-Creo que ahora deberías casarte- Comenta Amy.

-¿Y por que?- Pregunta él.

-¿Como que por que? Vas a ser padre y ese niño merece una familia- Responde Amy como si dijera la mayor de las obviedades.

-Acaso piensas que esto va a interferir en mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-No es lo que piense, es que es un hecho- Exclama Amy asombrada. -Sheldon vuelve a la tierra. Esto lo cambia todo.

-No cambia nada- Sentencia él.

-¿Te volviste loco o que te pasa? Estas esperando un hijo. ¿Acaso lo vas a abandonar?- Amy no podía creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación en esos momentos. -Porque no me digas que vas a responsabilizarte del niño aunque no estés con la madre, porque no pienso permitirlo.

-¿Y como piensas evitarlo?- Le dice amenazante. -Te lo dije y te lo digo, te amo a ti, a ninguna otra. Esto no tiene que ver contigo .

-Yo alucino. Realmente te volviste loco- Sentencia Amy.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver como esta Alex- Dice ignorando su último comentario. -Pero te diré algo- La mira desde el umbral de la puerta. -Las cosas no són como aparentan ser, será mejor que te preocupes de tu felicidad antes de sacrificarla por quien no la merece.

Dicho esto desaparece ante la atónita mirada de Amy. ¿Que había querido decir con eso? No podía entender cuales eran sus reales intenciones pero todo le olía mal.

Tal y como Barry había anunciado, a la hora de la comida se celebró un gran banquete para celebrar la futura paternidad de Sheldon. Todos los empleados fueron invitados a la celebración. Todo el mundo se alegró mucho por la buena noticia y por la tarde empezaron a llegar los primeros regalos para los futuros papas.

Sheldon estuvo el resto de la tarde con Alex en la habitación. Amy no quiso entrar a verla alegando que se encontraba mal por su tobillo y que mañana pasaría a verla, cuando Alex estuviera más descansada. Pero no era más que una excusa para no tener que felicitarla. Pasó toda la tarde en el laboratorio y por la noche no fue a cenar.

En pocas horas había vivido demasiadas emociones fuertes, y no se encontraba con ánimos de afrontar un posible segundo asalto con Sheldon. Entonces, diciendo que estaba cansada se fue a su cuarto para intentar dormir, con la esperanza de que cuando se despierte todo no hubiera sido más que una terrible pesadilla.

-Amy, ¿estas despierta?- Dice Barry entrando a la habitación.

-Si, lo estoy- Se incorpora Amy en la cama. -¿Como estuvo la cena?

-Muy bien, vinieron un par de vecinos del pueblo y le trajeron un carrito para el bebe- Dice Barry poniéndose el pijama.

-¿No es un poco pronto para que le hagan ese tipo de regalos?

-Ya sabes como es la gente de aquí. Todos estan tan contentos de cómo los trata Sheldon que quieren agradecérselo de esta manera.

-Es un buen científico- Dice Amy pensativa.

-Si, lo es. Fuimos afortunados de que decidiera venir aquí- Contesta Barry metiéndose en la cama. -Dime una cosa. Desde que llegaste esta mañana apenas me hablaste. ¿Ocurrió algo anoche?

-¿Que quieres decir?- Salta Amy a la defensiva.

-No quiero decir nada, solo lo pregunto. Te noto extraña, algo pasó. Aunque me lo niegues.

-Es solo que entre la caída y lo de Alex, estoy cansada y fue un día duro- Intenta justificarse.

-Entiendo, si solo es cansancio me quedo mas tranquilo. Pero dime otra cosa... Aún amas a Sheldon Cooper, ¿verdad?

-Barry…

-No me enfadaré, eso es parte del pasado. Y fueron pareja durante años.

-Si es cierto.

-¿Y lo amabas?

-Si- Dice cabizbaja.

-Yo sé que todavía lo amas- Dice Barry tristemente.

-Lo siento- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de confirmar algo que sabía que sería muy doloroso para él.

-No lo sientas. Yo acepté estar contigo y sabía que amabas a otro. Lo que esperaba que con el tiempo ya hayas olvidado.

-Perdóname Barry- Le pide Amy. -Con lo bueno que fuiste conmigo y yo no hice otra cosa que causarte problemas y dolor.

-Eso no es cierto. No tengo que culparte de nada- Le dice sujetando su rostro obligándola a alzar su mirada. -Pero tampoco tengo derecho a retenerte a mi lado.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Que no tenemos porque seguir con esto- Le calara -Yo te quiero, desde que te conozco lo he hecho y quiero casarme con tigo. Pero no deseo hacerlo si tu no me amas de igual forma. Una cosa es ser pareja, pero casarnos es diferente.

-¿Quieres decir que lo dejemos?

-Creo que es lo mejor. Si permanecemos juntos no tendrás la opción de ser feliz realmente y de amar a alguien de verdad- Le dice con una sonrisa. -No llores mi vida- Le susurra limpiando las primeras lagrimas que caen de los ojos de Amy. -Estaré aquí para todo, recuerda que te quiero y que soy tu mejor amigo.

-Gracias- Es lo único que le dice abrazándolo fuertemente. -Barry, se que hiciste mucho por mi, que como tu no me ha entendido nadie, y que sin hablar eres capaz de entender como me siento. Pero te pido que lo mantengamos en secreto- Le dice secándose las lagrimas.

-No quieres que Sheldon se entere, ¿verdad?- Mas que preguntarlo lo afirma.

-Si, es lo mejor. Por favor, ¿podemos aparentar que estamos prometidos hasta que la situación de Sheldon se aclare?

-Esta bien, pero te pido una cosa a cambio- Le dice Barry.

-Lo que sea que quieras te lo concederé- Dice alegremente mientras se tumba sobre su brazo abrazándolo. -Por una vez que me pides algo, no me veo con corazón de negártelo.

-Quisiera que me expliques todo tu pasado, Amy. Te conozco hace años, pero necesito saber que pasó para poder entenderte mejor.

Quizás no debería haber accedido a concederle lo que pidiera tan fácilmente, pero vistas las circunstancias era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ese hombre. Entonces en la penumbra de la habitación, los dos exprometidos, ahora amigos, se acomodaron en los brazos de otro para poder narrar y escuchar una historia que se retomaba 5 años atrás.

 **Continuará...** **AgusCooper: Aquí casual, llorando por que tuve que romperle el corazón a Kripke para regresar a Shamy. :(**


	20. Cambio de papeles

-Entiendo.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- Pregunta Amy. -¿Nisiquiera te vas a escandalizar de haberte enamorado de alguien como yo?

-¿Porque debería hacerlo? Simplemente pasaste por algo demasiado duro, que ni a mi peor enemigo se lo deseo. Te limitaste a sobrevivir. El único escándalo que veo en todo esto es que ese desgraciado te pegara- Se explica Barry.

-Eres increible, eres capaz de ver lo bueno y el lado positivo de las cosas- Dice ella reforzando su abrazo. -¿Pero te das cuenta que soy una prostituta?

-Eras- Le rectifica. -Ahora eres, y siempre fuiste, una de las mejores neurobiologas que conoci- Le dice Barry besado su sien. -¿Y que piensas hacer con Sheldon?

-Que quieres que haga. Pues nada. Va a ser padre, se casará con Alex y rehará su vida. No hay sitio para mí en ella.

-Pero si te quiere como me explicaste, un hijo no debería separarlos. Él puede ser padre y tener una relación contigo.

-Eso nunca- Niega tajantemente Amy. -No separaré a un niño de su padre, no permitiré que un niño crezca sin su padre por mi culpa.

-Hasta en esto tienes que ser testaruda- Se ríe él. -Esta bien. No insistiré más en eso. Pero pienso que el destino todavía tiene guardada alguna sorpresa buena para ti.

Amy prefirió no responder a ese último comentario. Ya era muy tarde y lo que mas necesitaba era descansar. Pero esa noche, por raro que parezca, tenía la impresión de poder dormir tranquilamente. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, el poder haberse sincerado con Barry y haberle explicado toda la verdad acerca de su pasado y sus sentimientos, la habían liberado de un gran peso que llevaba a sus espaldas.

Pasaron un par de días desde el incidente del refugio y del anuncio de embarazo de Alex. La casa estaba más ajetreada que se recordaba. Constantemente recibían visitas de la gente del pueblo para felicitar al futuro padre. Pero en contra de todo lo esperado y ver a un Sheldon alegre y radiante, se encontraban con un hombre serio y sin ningún sentimiento reflejado en su rostro. Era como si el mismísimo demonio le haya arrebatado su alma.

Amy estaba preocupada. Tenía miedo que todo fuera por la absurda idea que tenía metida en la cabeza, de terminar juntos a pesar del bebe. Entonces, para calmar a los visitantes, les explicaba que lo que le debía de pasar, era simplemente que se encontraba algo preocupado por la salud de su pareja.

-No se preocupen- Decía Amy a uno de los visitantes del pueblo. -Ya saben como científico no puede relajarse y esta tan pendiente del estado de salud de Alex y del bebe que creo que se le olvidó que va a ser padre.

-Tiene que entender que antes de científico, es hombre- Decía la mujer. -Dile que se relaje y que disfrute de estos momentos.

-Lo haré, no se preocupen- Los despide en la entrada. -Y gracias por venir.

Esto ya era demasiado. Sheldon no podía recibir a la gente con cara de pocos amigos. En lugar de sentirse alagado por las muestras de cariño de los vecinos, parecía que estuviera recibiendo un pésame. Sin pensarlo más, se fue hacia el centro de investigaciones, en donde Sheldon pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en los últimos días.

-¡Se puede saber que pasa contigo!- Gritó Amy al encontrarlo en su oficina para variar.

-Este no es un lugar para gritar, estoy trabajando- Sheldon comenta tranquilamente sin separar la vista de su pizarra llena de ecuaciones.

-Mira, no entiendo que te pasa. Pero las personas vienen por ti, por que se alegran de la noticia, te tienen estima y te lo quieren demostrar. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es recibirlos con una sonrisa, en lugar de esa cara de muerto que arrastras hace días- Le reprocha Amy.

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo y no tengo cara de nada.

-Pero no ves que la gente del pueblo se preocupa por ti.

-Yo no le pedí a nadie que lo haga.

-Esta bien- Dice Amy derrotada, hizo que deje de escribir y tomará asiento, ella se sentó a su lado. -¿Que te pasa?

-Vaya, ¿ahora te preocupas por mi?- Dice con sarcasmo. -¿Desde cuando tienes tiempo para mí en tu vida de cuentos?

-Esto no es justo- Se defiende Amy.

-Dime. ¿Para quien no es justo? Para ti, ¿que estas con una persona a pesar de amar a otra? ¿O para Kripke, que te ama a pesar de que tú deseas a otro? No, mejor dicho no es justo para mí. Porque a pesar de amarte con locura, y estar tremendamente arrepentido del error que cometí en el pasado, te empeñas en hacérmelo pagar durante todo este tiempo. ¿Y sabes una cosa? ¡No es justo!- Dice Sheldon exasperado. -No es justo porque fui paciente, no es justo porque te busqué con desesperación, no es justo por que tuve que respetar todas tus decisiones, por absurdas que me parezcan- Hace una pausa y se levanta dirección a la salida. -¿Pero sabes que? Esto se acabó. No pienso mover un dedo por ti. Te dejo que vivas la vida que tu quieres y con quien tú quieras. Pero no pienso quedarme aquí para verlo.

-¿Que pretendes decirme?- Pregunta Amy alarmada.

-Este fin de semana me voy. Deje todo arreglado el tema del trabajo para que alguien me sustituya. El lunes llegará el nuevo- Explica. -Ya no tendrás que verme mas, ni a mi ni a Alex, ni a su embarazo- Dice cerrando la puerta de un portazo y dejando a Amy sola en la oficina.

Como había llegado a ese punto. En muchas otras ocasiones, se había prometido a sí mismo desechar la idea de tener un futuro con Amy. Pero el encontrársela de nuevo lo había llenado de falsas esperanzas y ya no podía más. Su corazón no soportaba más, estaba cansado de ir tras ella. De tener que aguantar que durmiera en la misma cama con otro. Y a pesar de todo eso, ella lo amaba pero se empeñaba en que no podían estar juntos. Entonces bien, si eso era lo que quería estaba dispuesto a dárselo. El fin se semana se largaba, pero rezaba poder irse esa misma tarde si la conversación telefónica que iba a realizar tenía éxito.

Mientras Sheldon realizaba esa llamada, Amy se fue a ver a Alex. Tenía que saber si era verdad el que se irían ese mismo fin de semana.

-¿Como esta la futura mama?- Pregunta Amy fingiendo alegría.

-Cansada de estar en esta cama- Dice la chica resoplando con fastidio.

-Tranquila, ya se te pasará, en un par de días ya te podrás mover.

-Si, es verdad, podré hacerlo- Dice Alex tristemente.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunta Amy preocupada de su repentino cambio dé estado de ánimo.

-Que estoy embrazada de tres meses.

-¿Y eso es para ponerse a si de triste? ¡Alegrate, que vas a ser mama!

-¿Como puedes hacerlo?- Pregunta Alex.

-¿Hacer que?

-Fingir tan bien. Sabes una cosa, deberías haber sido actriz. Eres de las mejores que he conocido.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Vamos Amy. Puede que durante mucho tiempo no nos hayamos visto y no sepa casi nada sobre ti. Pero lo único que se, y no puedes engañarme por más que lo pretendas, es que sigues enamorada de Sheldon.

-Alex, yo…

-No digas nada, es un hecho. Siempre los admire cuando estaban juntos y diré que me sorprendió mucho cuando me encontré con Sheldon y me dijo que lo habías dejado- Explica Alex. -Pero siempre supe que él continuaba amándote, al igual que tu a él.

-No se por que dices eso- Dice Amy sentándose a su lado. -Pero ahora van a ser padres y se casarán, van a ser una gran familia. No te preocupes por tonterías.

-No entiendes nada, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo?

-No nos vamos a casar, no vamos a ser una familia, no vamos a ser padres- Explica Alex. -Bueno, Sheldon al menos no.

-¿Que quieres decir con que Sheldon no va a ser padre? ¿Acaso no se hace responsable de tu hijo?

-¿Y por que debería hacerlo? No me ama hasta ese punto.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando- Exclama Amy horrorizada. -Puedo entender que no estén juntos como pareja, pero que no se quiera responsabilizar de su propio hijo… es muy deshonesto por su parte. Y no me lo esperaba de él.

-Aquí la única persona que hizo algo deshonesto soy yo.

-¿Disculpa?- Amy no paraba de asombrarse de todo lo que esa chica le estaba diciendo.

-Amy, estoy embarazada de tres meses. ¿Sabes que significa eso?- Le pregunta esperando una respuesta, pero al no llegar prosigue. -Sheldon no es el padre. Hace tres meses estuvo en una conferencia de partículas impartiendo unas charlas durante tres semanas.

-¿O sea que no es el padre?

-Exacto.

-Pero, ¿entonces de quien es?- Pregunta Amy.

-Es del mecánico.

-¿Enserio?

-Te expliqué que dejé de ser su novia por que no tenía dinero, pero no te dije que continuaba siendo su amante- Explica Alex.

-¿Y Sheldon lo sabe?

-Si, siempre supo lo mío con él. Pero imagino que al continuar enamorado de ti, prefirió no decir nada al respecto. En cierta manera, él también me era infiel. Pero al estar embarazada de otro hombre no puede hacer como si nada.

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Que me ayudará en todo lo posible, pero que debo dejar mis prejuicios en base al dinero y que regrese con él.

-No lo puedo creer.

-Amy, no estés con un hombre que no amas. No cometas el mismo error que yo y quédate con Sheldon.

-No Alex, ya no estoy con Barry- Confiesa Amy.

-¿Pero no estaban comprometidos?

-Lo estábamos, pero hace un par de días hablamos del tema y decidimos que lo mejor era dejarlo.

-¡Entonces que esperas!- Le dice alex. -Sheldon fue hace un rato a hablar con el papa de mi bebé para saber si podía venir hoy al rancho y hacerse cargo de mi, para que él pueda irse.

-¿Pero que no se iban a quedar hasta el fin de semana?- Se alarma Amy.

-Si, pero si él puede hacerse cargo de mi antes, Sheldon se va de nuevo a la ciudad- Le explica Alex. -Asi que corre a buscarlo o lo perderás para siempre.

Ante aquel descubrimiento Amy abrazó a la chica, ya que no tenía palabras para decirle, y salió disparada a buscarlo.

Al final resultaba que Sheldon no era el padre del hijo de Alex, ahora entendía cuando le dijo que se preocupe por su felicidad antes que en la de los demás. Corría y corría todo lo que podía escaleras abajo, intentado encontrarlo. Lo buscó por toda la casa, pero no encontró ni rastro de él. Entonces decidió irse a la casa donde días atrás vivían él y Alex, pero no encontró nada. Lo que más la alarmó fue que estaba la casa vacía, no había rastro de su ropa, solo quedaba la de Alex.

Regresó todo lo rápido que pudo a la casa principal. Se maldecía a sí misma por no haber confiado más en sus propios sentimientos. Si les hubiese hecho caso ahora no estaría desesperada por encontrar a la persona que amaba. Irónicamente esa persona era la que más daño le había hecho, pero ella al final, también terminó por hacerle daño. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa, pudo ver a Kripke de pie, mirando una estela de polvo levantada producto, posiblemente, de un auto.

-¡Barry!- Lo llama cuando recupera el aliento. -¿Sabes donde esta Sheldon?- Pregunta temiendo la respuesta.

-Se fue.

-¿Y cuando regresa?- Pregunta esperanzada.

-Amy, se fue. Me explico lo de Alex y me avisó que en una hora llegará el verdadero padre para cuidar de ella hasta que esté bien para irse el fin de semana- Explica.

-Por favor, dime donde esta- Pide con angustia.

-Lo siento, pero no me lo dijo- Dice Barry. -¿Te decidiste?

-Si, pero demasiado tarde- Dice Amy derrotada. -Lo perdí para siempre.

-Eso no es verdad, por fin te decidiste, eso es lo importante.

-De que me sirve si él no quiere saber de mi. Me lo dijo, que estaba cansado de ir por mi.

-Tu misma lo dijiste, él esta cansado de ir por ti. Quizás tú debas ir a buscarlo ahora- Le dice Barry.

-Pero, ¿y si me rechaza?

-Eso es algo a lo que tendrás que enfrentarte, así como lo hizo él.

-Está bien, mañana iré a buscarlo.

Amy entró de nuevo a la casa acompañada de Barry. Eso no se lo esperaba, pero mucho menos se imaginaba que Sheldon se fuera de esa manera, sin decir nada ni despedirse. Era curioso, que el chico del cual se enamoró dulce, tierno y sencillo, le haya pagado con la misma moneda. Ahora entendía como dolía eso. Lo único que podía hacer, era rezar por que Sheldon la perdonara por su testarudez y le deje estar con él. Y haría lo que sea necesario para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, y por eso empezaría por enfrentarse a lo que más temía, el reencuentro con su familia y amigos. Pero por él, lo haría.

 **Continuará...**


	21. Un nuevo comienzo

El sol estaba radiante iluminando la ciudad desde el claro cielo. No habían nubes, tampoco viento. Era un magnífico día, tranquilo y soleado. La gente de la ciudad lo sabía, entonces aprovechaban para salir a pasear por las céntricas calles. Todo el mundo estaba inmerso en sus cosas, en sus pensamientos y en sus vidas. Se veían pasear grupos de amigos que reían felices y aprovechaban la tarde para ir al cine.

Otros aprovechaban para ir de compras junto a sus familias, dulces y hermosas parejas de enamorados que aprovechaban aquel radiante día para demostrar al mundo lo felices que eran. Eso en concreto era lo que más envidiaba Amy desde el banco en el cual estaba sentada.

Por fin había llegado a la ciudad, para enfrentar un pasado que siempre quiso dejar atrás. Pero era necesario, si quería recuperar al hombre que amaba.

Estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo. Apenas sabia por donde empezar a buscar. Había ido primero al apartamento que él tenía en la cuidad, pero no había nadie. Lo mismo sucedió con la casa de la montaña. Llegados a ese punto solo le quedaba la opción de empezar a buscar por las casas de sus amigos y familia. En un lugar o otro tenía que estar. Hubiera preferido encontrarlo a solas, pero si lo tenía que enfrentar con los demás delante, así lo haría.

El problema que se le presentaba era que ya estaba atardeciendo y no podía perder más tiempo ahí sentada. La opción fácil, sería la de ir a casa de Penny, las explicaciones no eran necesarias, ya que sabían lo que había pasado, entonces tenía que ir a casa de Mary Cooper. Esa era la mejor decisión, tal y como Alex le había aconsejado…

Flash Back:

-¿Entonces se fue?- Dice Alex.

-Si y nisiquiera se despidió de mí, irónico verdad.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Hace un año yo hice lo mismo, me fui sin darle ninguna explicación.

-Y por eso empezó a salir conmigo- Entiende la chica.

-Eso es lo de menos- Interrumpe el mecánico en la conversación. -Todos cometieron errores.

-¿Cometieron?- Dice su por fin novia medio ofendida.

-Sí, empezando por esta mujer, Amy, negándose a estar con él, continuando con Sheldon por tratar de olvidarla saliendo contigo y tú por haber estado con él solo por el dinero- Se explica la pareja de Alex que a esas horas ya había llegado a la casa.

En ese momento se encontraban los tres reunidos en la habitación de Alex.

-Bueno, ahora solo te toca ir a buscarlo- Le dice la mujer a Amy.

-No es tan sencillo, fui muy dura con él.

-¿Tanto como para que ya sea demasiado tarde para ustedes?

-Demasiado- Afirma Amy. -Veras, si pretendo recuperar a Sheldon, primero debo afrontar los fantasmas del pasado, y la mejor forma es empezando por su familia- Hace una pausa para tomar aire. -Les voy a resumir los últimos 5 años de mi vida.

En ese momento, Amy comenzó el relato de su historia, ante la atenta mirada de la pareja. Les explicó lo sucedido en la fiesta, la violación y su huída. Su secuestro, y las palizas recibidas. Como conoció a Ted y su introducción al mundo de la prostitución. Las fiestas a las que asistía, las drogas que consumía y las, de nuevo, palizas que recibía como propina cada vez que intentaba defenderse.

Alex escuchaba horrorizada el relato, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos al descubrir la vida que había vivido esa chica.

-No sabes como siento que hayas pasado por todo eso- Decía Alex abrazandola mientras lloraba, era cierto que casi no la conocia, pero de alguna manera quería brindarle su apoyo. -Y yo no te lo puse nada fácil con mi actitud.

-Eso no es verdad- Intenta calmarla. -Tu has hecho tu vida, con tus errores, como todos. No soy quien para juzgarte, aún más cuando me estás apoyando en estos momentos.

-¿Y ya sabes por donde buscar?- Pregunta el mecánico.

-Supongo que estará en el apartamento-Dice Alex.

-Si, empezaré a buscarlo por ahí, y si no, iré a la casa de la montaña.

-¿Conoces la casa?- Pregunta extrañada. -Nunca quiso llevarme ahí.

-Lo siento, yo…

-No te preocupes, es normal que a mi no me lleve, supongo que ese lugar sería de ustedes dos.

-Fue ahí donde me llevó la primera vez que me encontró- Confiesa Amy.

-Entonces ya sabes por donde empezar, pero te aconsejo que vayas a la casa de su madre, creo que vive en Altadena, lo mejor será que hables con ella primero. De esta manera le demostrarás a Sheldon que quieres empezar una vida con él, y que por ellos eres capaz de enfrentar a todo el mundo- Le aconseja Alex.

-¿Tu crees?- Dice Amy no muy segura de verse capaz de hacerlo.

-Yo pienso que es la mejor opción- Dice Barry metiéndose en la conversación recién llegaba a la habitación.

Fin del Flash Back.

Amy sonreía para sí misma al recordar los grandes amigos que tenía. Pero en especial Barry, que la había apoyado sin pedirle nada a cambio. Y fue capaz de entender que jamás dejaría que querer a Sheldon y antepuso su felicidad a la suya propia. Sin duda ese hombre se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Apenas se dio cuenta ya había oscurecido y se encontraba, por fin, en casa de la madre de Sheldon. Ya debía estar cenando, se había echo muy tarde. Era consciente de que había querido evitar eso, pero ya no había marcha atrás. ¿Que era lo peor que le podía pasar, que la eche a patadas? Bueno, no sería la primera vez que la traten de esa forma. Pero viniendo de Mary Cooper le dolería más que las anteriores veces.

Unos pasos más y ya se encontraba en frente la puerta. Solo le quedaba llamar y espera a ver que pasaba. Tenía miedo, y estaba avergonzada de lo que tenía que decir, hablar y explicar si le concedían la oportunidad. ¿Pero y si Sheldon estaba en el interior de la casa? ¿Y si era él mismo el que la echaba? Todas esas dudas y temores fueron interrumpidos por una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Hola! ¿Puedo ayudarte?- Dijo una voz muy alegre.

Amy se quedó petrificada, esa voz no la reconocía, no tenía ni idea de quien podía ser, de manera que se giró muy lentamente hasta que se quedó en frente de una chica.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- Insistía la mujer.

-Esto… Venía para ver a Mary- Contesta Amy.

-¿A mi madre?

Eso sorprendió a Videl. ¿Era su madre? Entonces esa chica que tenía en frente no podía ser otra que...

-¿Missy, eres tú?- Preguntó incrédula.

-Si, ¿me conoces?- Dice mirándola atentamente. -No me digas… ¿Amy eres tu realmente?

-Si- Dijo ella dudando ante la posibilidad de decir que se había equivocado y salir corriendo de allí.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Exclamó feliz dándole un fuerte abrazo. -¡Que bueno que viniste! ¡Te hemos extrañado!- Decía feliz de verla. -Con el cabello tan largo no te había reconocido.

Amy en un principio, se sorprendió de que la abrazara tan feliz. Pero tenía que reconocer que ella también había extrañado a esa cariñosa y carismática mujer.

-Ven, vayamos dentro- Dice Missy feliz. -Mi mamá estará muy contenta de verte.

-Espera Missy- La detiene antes de entrar en la casa. -¿Sheldon esta con ustedes?

-No- Dice poniéndose más seria. -Pero eso te lo contará mi madre, ahora entra.

Missy tomó a Amy de la mano y la condujo al interior de la casa. A Mary se le cayó la fuente de comida que llevaba en las manos. La impresión de verla de nuevo bajo su techo fue grande para todos, pero salió a su encuentro sin dudar un segundo, la abrazo y lloró sin parar mientras decía que su hija por fin había regresado a casa.

 **Continuará...**

 **AgusCooper: ¡Estamos cerca del final!**


	22. ¿Donde está?

El fuego de la chimenea calentaba toda la sala, por fin estaba entre esas cuatro paredes un miembro de la familia que creían perdido.

Mary no dejaba de llorar y abrazar a Amy y ésta se sentía feliz de recibir esas muestras de cariño por parte de la que una vez fue su suegra y esperaba que en un futuro termine siéndolo con todas las de la ley.

Missy estaba sentada en un sillón preferido, observando la escena. Estaba contenta de que por fin esa chica haya entrado en razón y se decidiera a regresar, tan solo esperaba que su hermano gemelo no cometiera ninguna tontería.

-¡Ya mama!- Exclama desesperada de tanto lloriqueo. -Deja de abrazarla tanto, al final terminarás por ahogarla.

-No seas insolente- Le recrimina su madre. -No ves quien esta con nosotros- Dice mirando a Amy muy feliz. -Por fin regresaste querida.

-Gracias- Era lo único que podía decir.

-¿Gracias por que?- Pregunta Missy.

-Por abrirme las puertas de su casa y recibirme de esta manera- Dice agachando la cabeza. -Yo no lo merezco.

-No seas tonta- Le dice Mary levantado su rostro. -Tu te mereces esto y más. Mereces ser feliz y estar con los que amas y te aman, eso no lo dudes nunca.

-¿Usted lo cree? ¿Y por que debería merecer algo así?- Dice Amy. -Hice cosas horribles, me convertí en una persona de mala vida y le hize daño a ustedes, a mis padres y a Sheldon.

-Yo no lo veo así- Aclara Mary. - No te convertiste en una mala persona. Mas bien eres una buena persona que tuvo una mala vida, y todo por un error cometido por otra persona.

-Por Sheldon- Dice Missy.

-Si, todo fue por que él se equivocó en su momento al no ser sincero contigo, pero si tu estas aquí, ¿es porque lo perdonaste, verdad?- Explica Mary.

-Si.

-¿Entonces, por que te culpas de algo que no fue responsabilidad tuya?- Pregunta la chica.

-Lo de la fiesta es cierto que no fue mi culpa, pero lo sucedido durante todos los años que siguieron yo fui la única responsable.

-Seamos claros- Dice Mary. -Sé que estuviste en la prostitución- Revela sin ningún tipo de pudor, ante las miradas asombradas de Amy y Missy. -Y me imagino todo lo que habrás tenido que pasar. No es necesario que me lo expliques. Tampoco es necesario ser una eminencia para imaginar que habrás estado en contacto con drogas y esas cosas, supongo que es algo normal en ese mundo. Tambien imagino que para que tu hayas accedido a ejercer tal profesión, conociéndote, te habrán tenido que obligar en cierta manera, y dado tu carácter, eso solo es posible si te han humillado y maltratado de tal manera, que parte de tu personalidad haya sido anulada- Argumenta ante la sorpresa de Amy. -Corrígeme sí me equivoco.

-¿Como puedes saberlo?- Pregunta Amy sorprendida.

-Lo de la prostitución me lo contó Sheldon ese día que nos chocamos en la calle, lo demás lo conclui, y por lo que veo, no voy mal encaminada.

-Es cierto, pero eso no justifica que yo cometiera esos actos, obligada o no. Pude pedir ayuda, y no lo hice.

-Si lo hiciste- Interrumpe Missy. -Cuando estuviste preparada se la pediste a Penny.

-¿Ella les contó?

-No, fue Sheldon. Nos explicó que Penny y su esposo te habían ayudado a buscar un nuevo hogar y un nuevo trabajo- Explica. -Eso no cayó demasiado bien.

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunta Amy.

-Que a pesar de que te fue a buscar, no le pediste ayuda a él, si no a otros.

-Es que en ese momento no podía, no estaba preparada para enfrentar las cosas. Necesitaba tiempo para aclarar las ideas- Medita. -Que tonta que fui. Si hubiese sido más valiente, ahora estaría con él.

-¿Viniste a buscarlo?- Pregunta Mary.

-Si, pero por lo que veo, aquí tampoco esta- Se lamenta. -supongo que es nuestro destino, el ir el uno tras el otro continuamente.

-¿Querida, tu lo quieres?

-Claro, como no voy a querer a su hijo. El problema es que me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que lo estoy perdiendo, si no es que ya lo he perdido.

-Ayer pasó por aquí- Dice Missy esperando su reacción.

-¿Y dijo donde estaba, adonde iba?- Pregunta desesperada

-Cuando llegó ayer por la noche, me explico que había terminado con Alex, que ella estaba esperando un hijo de otro tipo- Explica Missy. -Y lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando me dijo, que la prometida del hombre que lo había alojado eras tu.

-Pero ya no estamos prometidos, lo dejamos al saber que Alex estaba embarazada, por que me di cuenta de que amaba a Sheldon y no podía estar con otro. Aunque eso implicara quedarme sola.

-¿Y por que no se lo dijiste a Sheldon?

-Porque cuando me enteré de que el hijo de Alex no era de tu hermano, él ya se había ido, y no pude explicarle la verdad- Se lamenta. -¿Te dijo algo más ?

-Solo que necesitaba un tiempo para estar solo y pensar que iba a hacer con su vida. Creo que mi gemelo se rindió- Dice mirando el reloj, sin tener valor de miarla ante lo que le había dicho. -Es muy tarde, quédate a dormir, ve al cuarto de huéspedes. Mañana será un nuevo día y veras las cosas con otra perspectiva.

Nadie dijo nada más. Sabían que aquellas palabras habían tocado fondo en Amy. Mary preparó la habitación de huéspedes para que pudiera pasar la noche con ellas. Ese encuentro había sido muy intenso para todos, pero antes de que Amy se encontrara con Sheldon, era necesario que se enfrente a otra persona antes.

Amy no pudo dormir apenas. Por un lado se sentía feliz de haber sido tan bien recibida en la casa de los Cooper. Todavía tenía muchas cosas por decir y contarles, pero ahora sabía que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para decirlas. Lo que importaba es que la querían y se lo habían dicho y demostrado.

Lo que le quitaba el sueño, fueron las últimas palabras de Missy, refiriéndose a que Sheldon se había rendido. ¿Que significaba eso? ¿Estaba dando por perdido toda posibilidad de poder estar juntos y ser felices? Si era asi, como ella podía culparlo de pensar de esa manera. Si ella estuviera en su situación, dudaba haber tenido la paciencia que él había tenido con ella. Tal vez era lo mejor para él. Si estaba alejado de ella, ya no lo haría sufrir más. Tal vez ahora ya podría rehacer su vida definitivamente y ser todo lo feliz que se merecía por la paciencia y dedicación que le había tenido.

Con todas aquellas dudas y temores, se quedó dormida en algún momento de la noche, despertando en la mañana ya muy avanzada. El sol entraba con fuerza por la ventana y cuando vio que eran más de las doce del mediodía se levantó de un salto. Se duchó y arregló y se fue corriendo a la cocina avergonzada de haberse dormido.

-Lo siento señora Cooper- Decía entrando en la cocina. -Me quede dormida.

-No te preocupes, es normal. Anoche fueron demasiadas emociones para todos- Le dice con una sonrisa. -Siéntate y come algo- La invita mientras le prepara una taza de café y unas tostadas. -¿Las quieres bien echas, verdad?

-Como siempre- Sonríe Amy al ver que después de tanto tiempo se acordaba de ese pequeño detalle.

-Si, como siempre- Repite Mary. -Por cierto, espero que no te enfades conmigo, pero llame a alguien y le dije que estabas aquí.

-¿A quien llamó?- Pregunta extrañada. -¿A Penny?

-¿Por que no vas a la sala y lo averiguas por ti misma? Pero sobre todo, piensa que te queremos, que te quiero y no estas sola. Y sobretodo perdona mi atrevimiento.

Amy no entendía nada. ¿Por que se disculpaba antes de nada, y por que tanto misterio? ¿No era más sencillo decirle a quien había llamado? No entendía nada, pero tal y como le pidió se fue en dirección al sala. Quien sería el que la estaba esperando. La duda se disipó en cuanto vio a un hombre y una mujer hablando de espaldas a ella.

-¿Mama, papa?- Fue todo lo que dijo. Esas personas eran sus padres, no había duda.

Pero en el momento en que estos escucharon como los llamaban dejaron su conversación a medias. Se quedaron rígido s e inmóviles. No se giraron, no hablaron, solo esperon a que ella hablara de nuevo.

Missy decidió que era hora de marcharse y dejar a padres e hija solos, necesitaban hablar, hesitaban conocerse de nuevo los unos a los otros. 5 años eran lo que los separaban, y ese tiempo es difícil de recuperar.

Amy esperaba algún tipo de respuesta por parte de ellos, pero el silencio es todo lo que obtuvo. Comprendió que le tocaría hablar a ella.

-Hola mama, hola papa. ¿Como estan?- Preguntaba sabiendo que no obtendría ninguna respuesta. -Yo estoy muy bien. ¿Saben que trabaje en un laboratorio asombroso? Me siento feliz cuando examinó todos los cerebros y manejo las maquinas- Continua hablando sola. -Saben, conocí a unas personas fabulosas, gente que me ayudó mucho y me quiere. Y estan orgullosos de mi, por lo que hize, todo lo que cambie y…

-¿Por que?- La interrumpe su madre.

-¿Por que? A que te refieres, mamá- Dice a punto de llorar.

-¿Por que te fuiste? ¿Por que no me dijiste nada? Porque durante 5 años no supimos nada de ti. ¡Por que viniste a esta casa en lugar de venir a vernos!- Le echaba en cara furiosa apretando los puños fuertemente.

-Lo siento- Dice rompiendo a llorar. -Lo siento mucho mama. Pero no podía verlos, me sentía avergonzada...

-¡Avergonzada de que!- Grita exasperado Larry Fowler encarándola y viéndola de frente por primera vez en 5 años. -¿Avergonzada de que te violaran? ¿Avergonzada de que te hayan golpeado? ¡De que te hayan violado repetidas veces y te hayan obligado a ser una prostituta!- Dice con lágrimas en los ojos mezclando dolor y rabia en sus palabras. -Acaso no entiendes que tu solo fuiste una víctima en manos de otros hombres. Avergonzada- Dice casi en un suspiro. -Avergonzado estoy yo, que no pude salvarte ni cuidar de ti.

Amy estaba paralizada ante sus palabras, había imaginado cualquier cosa, excepto eso. Las lagrimas en sus ojos apenas la dejaban ver, pero si lo suficiente para observar a su padre acercarse lentamente a ella hasta fundirse ambos en un abrazo.

Las palabras sobraban en esos momentos, padre e hija se reencontraban después de tantos años, tantos sufrimientos y tantos miedos. Ahora no era momento para hablar más, era momento de estar el uno con el otro.

La señora Fowler los miraba sorprendida, nunca, en todos sus años de matrimonio escucho gritar a Larry como ahora. Se acercó a ellos y también los abrazo.

-Perdóname por juzgarte hija- Murmuró llorando, arrepintiendose de cada palabra que había dicho.

 **Continuará...** **AgusCooper: No sé si hice bien la intervención de los padres de Amy. Pero era una parte fundamental de la trama... ¡Saludos!**


	23. Su momento

El tiempo se detuvo para los tres. Era mucho tiempo el que llevaban abrazados y mucho lo que habían llorado en el hombro del otro. Pero después de estar 5 largos años sin ver a tus padres o a tu hija, ¿quien puede estar pendiente de la hora que es?

Mary y Missy se habían quedado en la cocina, esperando a que alguno aparezca por la puerta o a que escuchen gritos de guerra para salir corriendo a ayudar a Amy. Pero No pasaba nada. El silencio invadía la casa, sin contar los pequeños llantos de ella y los gimoteos de sus padres.

Missy miró a su madre, comprendiendo lo afortunada que era de tenerla a su lado durante tantos años, y lo afortunados que eran sus hermanos. El solo imaginarse tener que pasar por lo que había pasado Amy, como mujer, se le partía el alma. Pero no sabía si era peor, cuando se ponía en la piel de su gemelo y se imaginaba no poder encontrar y estar al lado de la persona que amaba. Entonces besó a su madre y se sentó a su lado. Ahora solo quedaba que Sheldon estuviera con ellos, de esa manera toda la familia estaría reunida, incluyendo a los padres de Amy que no dejaban de llorar abranzado al otro.

Un poco más calmados, Amy y su padres se sentaron en el sofá, para intentar hablar más tranquilamente.

-¿Como estas?- Pregunta la señora Fowler a su hija.

-Bien, ahora estoy bien- Dice con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho. Mírate, ya eres toda una mujer y tienes el cabello más largo- Dice orgullosa.

-Gracias, te extrañe muchísimo mamá.

-Y yo a ti hija- Le dice. -¿Pero por que no viniste con nosotros?

-Lo siento, pero no pude. No se que me pasó, salí huyendo en esa ocasión y luego todo ocurrió tan rápido, que en cuanto quise darme cuanta yo estaba…

-Lo se, no es necesario que lo digas- La interrumpe antes de oír de nuevo esa odiosa palabra para él.

-¿Pero como lo sabes?- Pregunta Amy. -No pienses que no pensaba contártelo, pero me sorprendió que lo sepas todo. Te lo contó Mary cuando te llamo?

-No.

-Entonces fue Missy, antes hablé con ella.

-Ella tampoco nos dijo nada- Le dice su padre.

-Dios mío, entonces…

-Si, Sheldon nos todo. Es más, desde que empezó a buscarte nos mantuvo al corriente de todo. Se a que te dedicaste y también se los motivos que te llevaron a hacerlo. Y créeme si te digo que no te culpo por ello y mucho menos me siento avergonzado de ti.

-Papa…

-Tambien sé de cuando te llevó a rastras, por así decirlo, a la casa de la montaña, cuando te ingresaron por la sobredosis y cunado desapareciste de nuevo.

Amy staba sorprendida. Su padre lo sabía todo, y era por que Sheldon se lo había explicado.

-¿Como es posible que Gohan te lo haya contado? Pensaba que estarías furioso con él por lo ocurrido.

-Y lo estaba, pero el verlo tan deprimido, ver como la culpa y los remordimientos lo comían por dentro, entendí que el echo de que yo lo odiara no cambiaba lo que te había pasado. Y él ya estaba pagando suficiente su culpa con su mala conciencia. Es curioso, que tu desgracia hiciera que nos uniéramos más.

-Me alegra oír eso- Dice Amy.

-Si, es un buen hombre y te ama. Lo que no entiendo es por que has tardado tanto en regresar y que es eso de que estas comprometida?

-Lo se y lo siento, pero ya sabes que soy terca, en eso me parezco a mama- Medio bromea hasta que se da cuenta de una cosa. -¿Como sabes que estaba comprometida?

-¿Estabas?- Dice sorprendido y alegre a la vez. -Pero no te ibas a casar con ese científico.

-Si, iba ha hacerlo. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que seguía enamorada de Sheldon, me dijo que lo mejor era anularlo. Que continuáramos como amigos.

-¿Y por que no se lo explicaste a Sheldon?

-Porque en cuanto supe que Alex estaba embarazada, pero el hijo que esperaba no era de él, ya se había ido. Y no pude decirle que no estaba prometida, y que quería estar con él- Explica Amy.

-¿Y por eso decidiste egresar? ¿Viniste a buscarlo a él, verdad?

-Si papa, pero no lo encontré. Su madre no sabe donde esta, busque en su departamento de la ciudad y en la casa de la montaña, pero nada. Pero dime papa, ¿como sabías que estaba comprometida? Y que no se lo había dicho a Sheldon. Yo llegué ayer, y el se fue el día anterior.

-Por que él me lo explico- Le dice con una sonrisa. -Ya te he dije que nos unimos bastante. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando él te decía que yo no estría enfadado contigo?

-¿Sabes donde esta?- Dice Nerviosa. -Por favor papa, dímelo. ¿Cuando hablaste con él?

-Anoche- Le rebela su padre.

-¿Anoche, donde?

-En casa- Le Dice su madre con una sonrisa. -Cuando llegó fue primero a hablar con su hermana y luego nos fue a ver- Le explica. -Me explicó que te encontró en el centro de investigación y que continuabas igual de terca que siempre, incluso más, porque te ibas a casar con un hombre a pesar de haber reconocido que lo seguías amando, esa noche en el refugio.

Amy escuchaba atentamente lo que su madre le contaba, pero en cuanto escuchó lo del refugio, no pudo evitar recordar como había estado apunto de hacer el amor con Sheldon. Si para aquel entonces Alex no hubiese tenido aquel amago de aborto, y no hubiesen ocultado la paternidad del bebe, no habría tardado mucho tiempo en caer definitivamente rendida en sus brazos. Pero las cosas no se dieron así, al final él se fue, y ahora estaba escuchando como su madre le explicaba lo que el mismo Sheldon le había dicho hace horas. Solo esperaba que no le haya dicho asuntos demasiado íntimos.

-Entonces que me dijo que necesitaba estar apartado de todos durante un tiempo, incomunicado para poder pensar- Le continuaba explicando su padre. -Él piensa que te perdió, piensa que tu obstinación y terquez són más fuertes que lo que puedas sentir por él.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Grita Amy. -¡Estoy aquí, verdad! Regrese y no voy a casarme.

-Eso tienes que decirselo a él y no a mi.

-¿Pero donde esta?- Dice desesperada.

-En el único sitio que nadie pensaría encontrarlo- Dice misteriosamente su padre.

-Papa, por favor te lo pido, ¿donde esta?

-¿Donde va a estar? En casa, en nuestra casa- Le dice con una sonrisa. -Nadie sabe que tenemos esta relación tan estrecha, es más , la gente piensa que continuamos enfadado con él. Por eso nos pidió si se podía quedar unos días en casa, para estar tranquilo y aclarar sus ideas.

Esa revelación sorprendió a Amy. Era cierto, que el último lugar donde se le hubiera ocurrido ir a buscarlo sea en su propia casa. La alegría que sentía en esos instantes no le cabía en el corazón.

-¿Él sabe que estoy aquí?

-No, le dije que teníamos que salir a arreglar unas gestiones- Le dice su madre. -Tengo que reconocer que me costó mucho calmarme cuando recibí la llamada de la señora Mary.

-Mary- Dice en un susurro. -Fue muy amable conmigo. No se como se lo podré pagar.

-Regresando con mi hijo y dándome la noticia de que se van a casar- Dice entrando en el salón seguida de su marido e hijo.

-Me alegra saber que Shelly encontró un buen amigo en usted- Le dice Mary.

-Su hijo es un gran muchacho, puede estar orgulloso de él- Dice Larry.

-Lo mismo digo yo de su hija.

Mientras los padres hablaban, Missy llevo a Amy afuera de la casa.

-Será mejor que te vayas a buscar a mi hermano, no pierdas el tiempo. Cuando hayan aclarado las cosas, los estaremos esperando aquí, toda la familia.

-Muchas gracias Missy- Le dice Amy abrazándola.

-No hay de que.

 **Continuará...**

 **AgusCooper: Esto se termina señores, el próximo capítulo será el último.**


	24. Por fin, cara a cara

En menos de dos horas había llegado de Altadena a su antigua casa. No recordaba haber echo ese trayecto en tan poco tiempo. Antes, siempre tardaba todo lo que podía, porque eso significaba, que su tiempo para estar con Sheldon se alargaba un poquito mas. Pero eso formaba parte del pasado. Si antes él la acompañaba hasta su casa, ahora era ella la que iba a ésta, para poder estar con él.

Le sorprendió gratamente verla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, era como si el tiempo no haya pasado. Por fuera estaba todo igual, la misma entrada, la misma puerta y el mismo jardín de hacía 5 años atrás.

Con los nervios a flor de piel entró por la puerta principal. De nuevo la imagen que vio era igual que la que recordaba, Nada había cambiado. Ni siquiera el viejo jarrón que adornaba la esquina del pasillo.

Se pasó por la cocina y el comedor, esperando poder encontrárselo ahí, dado que ya era la hora de comer. Pero de nuevo lo encontró todo vacío.

Después de revisar decidió ir al segundo piso. Tenía que estar por algún lado o rincón de esa casa. Las escaleras que tantas veces subió y bajó de dos en dos, cuando era pequeña, se le hacían interminables. El corazón le latía fuertemente, las manos le sudaban y el estomago se le encogía por momentos. Sabía que estaba a punto de encontrarlo, era consciente de que todo dependía de ese momento. De lo que ella le dijera se definiría su futuro.

Una vez que alcanzó el segundo piso, un largo pasillo se mostraba ante ella, con tres puertas que daban la entrada a distintas habitaciones. ¿En cual estaría? Una corazonada hizo que vaya directo a la habitación del fondo de todo, a su antigua habitación. Sabía que él estaría en ella, donde si no.

Cuando estuvo en frente de ella supo que no había marcha atrás y con gesto decidido abrió la puerta encontrándose, para su tranquilidad, con el hombre que había estado buscando.

Sheldon estaba en el interior de la habitación, de pie, mirando por la ventana a espaldas de ella. Pero no fue necesario para él girarse para saber quien estaba detrás suyo.

-Veo que al final decidiste regresar- Dice Sheldon mirando a través de la ventana el vacío de la ciudad.

-Si.

-Aunque imagino que será una decepción para ti encontrarme a mi y no a tus padres- Comenta sarcásticamente.

-No vine por ellos- Aclara Amy.

-¿Entonces?

-Vine por ti- Le dice. -Mi padre me dijo que estabas aquí.

-¿Tu padre?- Dice sorprendido.

-Si, hablé con él. Sabes, fue más fácil de lo que pensaba- Dice Amy mientras retorcía el borde de su camisa con su mano, producto de los nervios.

-O sea, que las gestiones que tenía que solucionar, se trataban de ti.

-Si.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia. Amy no tenía muy claro que decir, y esperaba a que Sheldon le diera pie para poder continuar. Pero él continuaba estático ante la ventana.

-¿Y que quieres?- Pregunta sin rodeos.

-Que me perdones.

Sheldon se pasó las manos sobre su cabeza, como intentando procesar más en profundidad la petición de ella. Suspiró profundamente y se giró, encarándola por primera vez.

-Estoy cansado de perdonar.

No dijo más, pero Amy tampoco. Esas palabras terminaron con la poca confianza y determinación que pueda tener. Ahora Sheldon caminó hacia la cama, sentándose en ella y Amy se limitaba a observarlo. Sintiéndose incomoda, estúpida y avergonzada.

-¿Acaso tu no?- Continuó Sheldon ignorando su silencio. -Desde que nos conocemos, ¿cuantas veces nos hemos perdonado? ¿O Cuantas veces hemos ido el uno tras el otro? Dime la verdad, ¿no estas cansada de todo esto?

-Quieres decir que estas cansado de mi.

-Si y no- Dice Sheldon cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso duele- Susurra Amy intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Tambien duele ir tras la persona que amas y que ella se aleje cada vez más de ti, a pesar de amarte.

-Lo siento, me equivoqué. Que más quieres que te diga- Dice desesperada.

-¿Quieres un café?- Comenta Sheldon dirigiéndose hacia la salida, pero se para cuando llega a su altura. -Vamos a tomar uno a la cocina, creo que ambos lo necesitamos.

Amy se limitó a seguirlo como un perrito. Entendía que estuviera dolido con ella, pero albergaba la esperanza de arreglar las cosas

y cada minuto que pasaba lo veía más difícil.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina, era gracioso como Sheldon se desenvolvía en ella, mientras que Amy se sentía como una extraña en su propia casa. Se limitó a sentarse y a esperar que terminara de prepararlo.

-¿Vas a casarte?- Pregunta mientras le sirve el café recién hecho.

-No.

-¿Por que?- Pregunta sentándose y apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano. -Explícamelo. ¿No será porque el hijo de Alex no es mío?

-¡No! Ese no es el motivo- Se defiende ella.

-Entonces cual.

-Me comprometí con Barry, a pesar de estar enamorada de otro. Él lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Íbamos a basar nuestra relación en la amistad y el respeto mutuo.

-Pero entonces llegué yo- Comenta Sheldon.

-Sí, y Barry entendió que ese otro eras tú. Y que a pesar de todo seguía enamorada de ti. Entonces me dijo que lo mejor era que confináramos siendo amigos.

-¿Y cuando lo decidiste?- Pregunta

-Cuando supe que esperabas un hijo.

-Entiendo, ¿entonces todo este tiempo fingieron estar prometidos?

-Si- Confirma Amy.

-¿Por que?

-Por que pensaba que si sabías la verdad, dejarías a tu hijo.

-Si ese niño realmente era mío, no lo habría abandonado, aunque haya vuelto contigo. Me duele que pienses eso de mi.

-¡No pienso eso! Lo que quiero decir, es que temía que ese bebé, que pensaba que era tuyo, creciera sin su padre. El día a día de ese pequeño era lo que me preocupaba- Intenta explicarse.

-¿Y cuando te enteraste de que no era mío, que pensaste?

-Que era una idiota, que te amaba y que te estaba perdiendo. Tanto Barry como Alex me animaron a que vaya a buscarte y te dijera que no me iba a casar. Que quería estar contigo. Pero en el momento en que supe la verdad sobre la paternidad del pequeño, tu ya te habías ido.

-Tanto se noto- Ríe divertido.

-¿O sea que lo hiciste a propósito?- Exclama sorprendida de que lo reconozca abiertamente.

-Por supuesto, quería ver si eras capaz de venir a buscarme.

-Entonces me pusiste a prueba.

-Sip- Dice como si nada.

-¿Y pase la prueba, según tú?- Pregunta algo dudosa.

-Eso depende.

-¿De que?

-De si te enfrentaste a tus miedos- Aclara Sheldon.

-Si te refieres a hablar con tu madre y con mis padres, sí lo hice. Ya que era necesario para poder llegar a ti.

Sheldon se la quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos y le sonrió. Sin decir nada se levantó y puso la radio. En ese momento sonaba la canción de los Beach Boys "Darlin" la misma canción que no podía sacarse de la cabeza cuando volvieron a ser pareja.

-La recuerdas- Le susurra en el oído invitándola a bailar con él.

Ella simplemente asintió y se dejó llevar por esa persona, que tantas veces en el pasado, le había tarareado aquella melodía en esas noches de pasión compartidas.

Ambos baliaban, pegados el uno al orto. Ella tenía recostada su cabeza en el pecho de Sheldon y el aspiraba el aroma que ella desprendía y tanto adoraba. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, él empezó a sentir su corazón en paz. Por primera vez, la tenía entre sus brazos por que ella lo había ido a buscar a él, no al revés. Era ella la que lo quería y eso lo tranquilizaba. Pero al rato sintió como ella se aferraba más fuerte a él y su pecho estaba húmedo fruto de las lágrimas que ella derramaba. Quiso levantar su rostro para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero ella se lo impidió.

-Són lágrimas de felicidad- Dice hundiendo su rostro más, si eso era posible, en el pecho de él.

-Entonces llora todo lo que quieras- Se limitó a decir satisfecho.

Ambos, sumergidos por la presencia del otro y por la canción que sonaba continuaron bailando, incluso cuando la canción término. Para ellos no importaba, ya que la música que sonaba en ese momento era el canto de sus corazones que gritaban de felicidad por haberse reencontrado de nuevo, o tal vez, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ya más tranquilos, Sheldon condujo a Amy a la sala y se sentaron al sofá, tomados de la mano. Todavía tenían que hablar de más cosas.

-¿Y como te fue con mi madre?- Pregunta Sheldon.

-Muy bien, tenías razón. No tenía que temer nada. Se portaron muy bien conmigo, especialmente tu madre.

-Eres una hija para ella- Afirma.

-Lo se, y lamento haber dudado de su cariño hacia mi. Si hubiese estado más segura, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Lo importante es que regresaste y te diste cuenta.

-Si- Dice Amy. -Y mi padre me contó que se han unido mucho.

-Si, la verdad es que nos hemos apoyado mutuamente. ¿De donde crees que sacaba el dinero que necesitaba para poder estar contigo en el club?

-¡No puede ser!- Exclama escandalizada. -¡Mi padre lo sabe!

-Por supuesto- Dice como si nada.

-Pero yo pensaba que el dinero te lo daba Leonard.

-En parte si, pero tu padre quería ayudar tambien- Le explica. -Pero no te sientas mal por eso, él te quiere mucho.

-Ahora me doy cuneta de eso- Dice Amy dándose cuenta de cómo todo el mundo, a su manera, habían tratado de ayudarla. -Y donde nos lleva todo esto.

-Eso depende de ti, de lo que quieras. Yo no voy pedirte nada que no sepas. Ahora eres libre d hacer lo que quieras, de enderezar tu vida por donde más quieras.

Amy lo quedo mirando mientras pensaba en esas palabras. Era cierto, por fin era libre. Se había sacado de su corazón todos sus miedos y demonios que la atormentaban. Se había enfrentado a quienes mas la querían y que ella pensaba que más la iban a juzgar. Ahora todo dependía de ella. Una sonrisa iluminó su cara al recordar unas palabras dichas anteriormente por la que se había convertido en su segunda madre.

-Entonces sígueme…

La luna llena adornaba el cielo nocturno, iluminando toda Altadena. Dos jóvenes se adentraban en la casa, encontrando en ella a la familia Fowler, a Leonard y Penny, y a Mary y Missy. Sorprendiéndolos con su llegada.

Todos, que minutos antes se encontraban inmersos en su conversación sobre la llegada de Amy y barajando las posibles cosas que podían suceder entre la pareja, se callaron de inmediato temiendo preguntar. A la neurocientifica le parecía graciosa esa escena, todo el mundo estaba esperando a que hablaran y les dijeran algo, entonces encaró a la que lo promovió todo.

-Mary- La llama. -Esta mañana me dijiste que regresara para decirte que me iba a casar con su hijo, cierto.

-Si- Dice risueña.

-Pues lamento decirte que eso no podrá ser- Comenta seria.

-¿Por que?- Pregunta tristemente Chichi

-Porque nos casamos esta tarde, mama- Dijo Sheldon con una gran sonrisa.

De repente se hico un silencio que fue sustituido por gritos de alegría y de felicitaciones por parte de todos al recién matrimonio.

A partir de ese momento se iniciaba una nueva vida para Sheldon y Amy. Una vida en pareja que ambos sabían que sería difícil, que cometerían errores, pero tenían claro, cuales errores no volver a cometer jamás.

 **Fin.**

 **AgusCooper: Gracias a todos y cada uno de los lectores que siguieron está historia desde el principio, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias y viva Shamy!**


End file.
